School Reunion and After the School Reunion
by Wiggle34
Summary: Mike and Kate and her school reunion. And I will also attach After hte achool reunion to this story as it all ties in with each other. This story is for those over 18 please
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is another Mike and Kate story is OC of course why not I love writing OC ones. Anyway I know I have 2 stories going at once but was unable to help myself with this one. I was just unable to write the next chapter for my other one till I got this one started. You are more than welcome to give advice on the locations if you feel I have it wrong or out of place

Kate's House

"Kate you have everything ready to go the Taxi will be here in 5mins" Yells Mike to Kate who is somewhere in the house finishing off packing

"Nearly done just forgot a few things" as she comes out to where Mike is standing at her front door.

As Kate is packing the last few things into her carryon bag the Taxi pulls up to collect them. Mike takes their suitcases out to the waiting Taxi to be loaded in. Kate and Mike then get in and head off to the Airport to board their flight to Perth then the drive to Laverton.

Mike and Kate are sitting on the plane on their way to Perth. Mike is on his laptop doing stuff and Kate has a pile load of papers in front of her.

"Grrr can't shore leave not involve paperwork" groans Kate. Mike just laughs at her

"Not funny Sir. At least you can do yours on there" replies Kate point to Mike laptop

"If you think writing up a new course plan for the training Officers about Patrol Boats then you are more than welcome to do it for me"

"No thank you Sir." Kate replies grinning to herself. Mike smiles back at Kate. Kate stops and thinks for a moment course plan hang on they are set aren't they

"Now why are you doing that I thought there was set course guidelines?"

"Well my dear Kate, Maxine decided that since they are paying for our trip then I should write up a new course plan for the patrol boats the old one still has in it that we have navigators but as we all know the new Armidale Class does not require navigators so they need a new course plane." Kate just laughs at him

"How did you get them to do that one Sir?"

"I talked to Maxine about it said that you were a speaker at the reunion and that it is good for the Navy and that you had asked me to go along for support and also to help with questions. And I through in that maybe they should pay for the flights. And she gave in on the one condition I do this now I am thinking that maybe I should have declined but then it did not give me a good cover to come along. This way anyone asks I can say work related" Mike smiles at Kate, and Kate smiles back.

They keep working for a little while later before deciding to get some sleep before landing in Perth. Mike was very pleased to be able to get seats on a direct flight to Perth.

6weeks earlier

Hammersley

The Room with the Computers and photo copier (PS have no idea of this rooms name)

Kate is checking her mail while Mike is busy copying reports from the days boarding's. Mike hears Kate moan. Mike looks over to her.

"X you ok?"

"Yes Sir" replies Kate is a not impressed tone

"Come on what is up you don't look to happy?" Kate turns to look at Mike their eyes meet and they look at each other Kate can tell Mike is concerned for her so she decides to tell him

"This Sir" X points to an email attachment for her school reunion. Mike grabs one of the chairs and pulls it over towards Kate and sits down on the chair beside her. He then reads the attachment.

"So what's wrong with going along to this?" Mike looks at Kate and points to the computer screen

"Loads"

"Come on it can't be all that bad" Mike looks at Kate

"Well for a starter we have work. Two I was not the most liked girl at school"

"Um sorry to disappoint you X but we are on 2weeks shore leave then we start our leave three days before this" Kate sits there and gives Mike her not what I wanted to hear look.

"Sir they won't me to talk about what I did once I left school."

"And what is wrong with that X you are a Lieutenant in the RAN and a highly regarded one too." replies Mike. Kate just shakes her head and smiles at him

"CO and XO to the bridge at a rush" comes over the intercom. Mike and Kate get up to head off to the bridge. As they both get up Mike leans in and whispers in her ear

"I am more than happy to come along with you if you won't some company just let me know and I will sort it all out." He then gives her a quick kiss on her check. Kate just stands there smiling then she heads off following her Boss to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike and Kate have landed in Perth

Mike is busy signing the paperwork for the car that they are hiring for their time away

They arrive in Laverton late afternoon. Mike finds the motel that he has booked for them and heads off.

**Motel Room.**

Mike is busy getting his running clothes on. As Mike takes off his shirt Kate can't take her eyes off Mike's chest. Kate's face is turning a slight shade of pink. Mike see's Kate looking at him and he goes up over to her and stands just in front of her.

"You won't to come with me" he whispers into her ear her body tingles

"Yes" Mike walks away and Kate just keeps staring at him and does not move. Mike smiles.

"If you are coming Kate you better get your running gear on" She shakes her head and then heads off to get her gear on.

Mike and Kate head off on their run around Laverton. The see a few nice places and they decide on one place they are going to go for dinner. Kate tells Mike about a few of the places that they pass. They head back to the motel and get showered and changed to go to dinner.

**The next day**

**The Day of the Reunion**

Mike and Kate walk to one of the local cafes to have lunch. Mike is using the bathroom. His mobile is sitting on the table and it rings. Kate answers it

"Kate McGregor speaking"

"X what are you doing with the boss's phone?"

"Hi Charge the boss and I are away for work he is not available right now what can I do for you?"

"Well you know that part we need for the engine well Navcom won't approve it they won't me to just fix the one we have which I already have and you know what happen can you ring and get them to order a new part"

"Ok Charge I will ring knocker and get it sorted for you"

"Thanks X and have a great time with the boss" Kate blushes thank goodness he can't see me

"Charge we are away for work nothing else you got it" replies Kate in her Officer

"Yes Ma'am"

"Right I will ring Knocker now and sort out this part" Mike arrives back at their table. Kate hangs up the phone.

"What was that all about?" asks Mike

"Bloody Navcom won't buy that part we need for the engine they won't Charge to fix it."

"Great and that will get us no bloody where"

"Yep we both know that one so I said I will ring knocker and get her to get a new part. I can't believe they spent thousands of dollars on a new patrol boat but won't buy a new part for it when needed." Mike just smiles at Kate getting frustrate over the part.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You and how you look all frustrated" reply's with a grin on his face

"Thou I would say by the time we return back in Cairns the crew will have a new rumour going"

"What makes you say that?"

"Charge" they both laugh

"So do you won't to ring Knocker or shell I" asks Kate

"I will ring her after we have finished lunch" they are sitting down eating their lunch when Kate's phone goes off. Kate does not recognise the number on her phone.

"Kate McGregor" speaking

"Luet Kate McGregor is it true what I just heard, you are in Laverton with Mike for work slash school reunion" Kate recognises the voice

"Yes Nikki and who told you?" thinking to herself someone is on toothbrush duty when she returns. Mike decides to ring Knocker why Kate is on the phone.

"Well your crew of course we just docked in Cairns and I ran into 2Dad's as he was waiting for Bomber and you know what 2Dad's is like he could not help himself and spilt the beans in like 2secs flat" Kate thinks hang on we never told the crew it was school reunion just work.

"Hang on how do you know about the reunion? We told them it was work?"

"Internet of course. (Kate shakes head) I look up Laverton and found out there was a school reunion this weekend"

"God Nikki you can be worse than all the crew put together." Nikki giggles on the other end of the line. _"Maxine we need that dam part Hammersley can't sail without"_

"Hang on Nikki I need to sort Knocker out before Mike causes a trouble" Nikki listens to what Kate is saying

"_Mike pass me the phone now" Mike passes Kate his mobile_

"_Commander White Luet McGregor here what is the reason for us not getting this part?" _

"_Mm" _

"_Well Commander White but without the part Hammersley won't be setting sail we have repaired the part a number of times now we need a new one" _

"_Well tell Canberra that they will be down a Patrol Boat then." _

"_No Ma'am but the part has broken so many times or been damaged that it is beyond repair next time it breaks you will be needing to send out another boat to tow us home and due to that I won't let the boat leave the dock for safety reasons." _

"_You know what he gets like with his beloved boat."_

"_Yes we all know he is married to Hammersley" She shots Mike a cheeky grin when she says this_

"_Thanks Maxine Charge will be happy to hear that"_

"_We will bye" Kate hangs up Mikes phone and goes back to talking to Nikki_

"Sorry Nikki, Mike and his dam boat" Nikki just laughs

"What wrong with it?"

"We just need some part for the engine and Canberra said no but Knocker said she will make sure we get it now."

"Anyway back to what I was talking about come on spill the beans what is going on with you two." Kate is pleased she is on the phone and Nikki can't see her face go slightly red thou Mike can

"Nothing Nikki we are here for work ok nothing else and nothing more just work"

"Come on Kate I know you well enough to know that you don't need Mike holding you hand to give a speech to a few hundred people" gr does this woman never give up thinks Kate

"Nikki he is here to help with questions and that he has been in the Navy longer than me and is a Commander two ranks higher than me. His knowledge maybe needed" Nikki is thinking to herself yea right McGregor

"Yea whatever you say I won't all the details when you return, we are in Cairns for at least a week. SO when you return we are having a mega catch up got it"

"Yes Nikki I got it anyway better go got to get sorted and ready"

"Ok Kate talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye Nikki" they both hang up their phones


	3. Chapter 3

After Mike and Kate had finally finished their lunch they headed back to their motel room. Kate was due at the school in a couple of hours to give her speech on the Navy. She was a tad worried about. Mike told her not to worry because later on they will be able to enjoy themselves. They double checked everything that they needed Mike had made sure the laptop was charged up as they had set up photo display to have playing in the back ground. They both get changed in to their whites (no sadly not the dress ones guys) Kate is fuzzing with her hair. She just can't get her bun right. 20mins later she comes out of the bathroom with her bun finally done how she likes it.

"Hair trouble" Mike asks. HE smiles at Kate and looks her up and down taking her all in

"Mike stop wondering with your eyes and yes the bun would not sit right"

"Hey I can't help it if you look good no great in uniform and I don't often get to have a good look at you in your whites (Kate blushes) Thou our work ones also look good on you (Mike walks up to Kate and leans near her ear) Thou I do hope you brought that dress I like so much for later on." Mike then gives Kate a kiss on the cheek. Kate goes even redder than she already was

"Mike stop it" as she gives Mike a light slap on the arm. Kate is looking around for her hat it does not seem to be where she put it

"Mike have you seen my hat I can't seem to find it?"

"It's in the car Honey"

"I hope you put it in their nicely and did not throw it in like you do with yours" she smiles at this thought him and his bloody hat.

"No dear I handled it with care it is sitting on your seat unlike mine which is somewhere on the back seat with the laptop and other stuff we need"

"Trust you anyway we better head off and get this part over and done with"

Mike and Kate leave the Motel room and get in the car and head towards the high school. Kate has not been back here since she left. She is starting to feel nervous. Mike can sense it and takes his hand off the gear stick where it has been resting and puts his hand on top of Kate's and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"It will be ok I am here remember"

"I know just not been back not once since I left. School was not a good time for me."

Mike and Kate pull up at the school. There a number of people hanging around on the school grounds. This makes Kate a tad bit more nervous.

"Honey remember I am here if you need it. You are not doing this alone ok. " Mike grabs his hat off the floor behind Kate's seat

"I know. Ok better get this over with so I can enjoy myself later." Kate gives Mike a smile.

"Now that is the smile I like to see." Mike replies before they both get out of the car. Mike and Kate both put their hats on. As they get out and get the rest of the stuff out of the car they hear a bunch of wolf whistles and other sounds coming from the people that are outside on the school grounds. Mike grabs the Laptop and the box of other bits for Kate while Kate gets her folder off the back seat. Kate puts on her work self to help her get through the next hour

"Sir looks like you got some admirers" Reply's Kate as a group of girls head over towards them. Mike moves over to Kate's side of the car.

"That is ok they can look but there is only one who gets to touch." Kate blushes

"Mike stop that not here" Kate whispers to him

"Sorry X" Kate giggles at this

"Right so where do we go X" Kate walks off towards the place she had been told she would be giving her speech. They arrive in the School Gym. The hall is being set up for the evening activities. The organiser of the events shows Kate where she can place her things Mike helps her set it all up. After a few minutes Mike excuses himself to go find the gentlemen's room. He finds it but on his way back to Kate a group of woman stop him and start asking all sorts of questions. He is trying to get them to leave so he can head back but he is having no luck. Kate notices he has not returned yet so she goes looking for him it takes her all of 5secs of walking out the doors of the gym to find him with a group of woman all hovering around him he sees Kate and is please

"Sir I need a word please"

"Sure X, excuse me ladies" and Mike walks over to Kate. As he walking over to Kate one of the lady's thinks she knows the lady.

"Excuse me but are you by any chance Kate McGregor?" asks this one lady as she walks closer and sees the name tag on her uniform.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Don't you remember me Kate?"

"No not really" replies Kate she knows who it is but is semi playing dumb. Mike stands beside Kate with his hands behind his back.

"It is me Lucy Stevens, thou I never thought you would become anything considering what your mother is like"

"Lucy now I remember who you are. How are you doing?"

"Doing ok have two wonderful children thou me and Tim are no longer together" As Lucy says this she eyes up Mike which does not unnoticed by Kate or Mike

"Well Sorry Lucy to cut this little meeting short but I need to get back in to the gym and get ready to start."

"Will sure thing I am coming to listen be interesting to see what you have done and how you got there. Big fella save a dance for me later won't you." Mike can see Kate is not impressed with that statement and steps in

"Luet lets go finish up shell we I am sure the Laptop needs setting up"

"Sure thing Sir" Mike leads Kate off with a hand on her back.

An hour later Kate has finished her speech and Mike helped out as well. Kate seemed pleased with how it went. A number of people had hung around to collect info on how to join for their own children or for themselves. Mike and Kate start packing everything up and head back out to the car and head back to the motel. Once in the motel Mike talks to Kate

Mike walks up behind Kate and puts his arms around her and pulls her back so she is leaning against. Him

"I am very proud of the way you handled yourself today" he then gives her a kiss on the cheeky

"Thanks" Kate replies with some emotion in her voice

"You ok Kate?" Mike turns her in his arms so she is looking at him he sees he glasses eyes and a lone tear falls down her face. He wipes it away from her face with his thumb and Kate leans into the touch.

"Yea I am thanks and she leans her head on his chest."

"You sure cause tears are not normal related to being fine"

"Don't worry Mike these tears are tears of happiness" Mike just hugs her even tighter to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after they arrive at the motel Mike and Kate head out to get some dinner before returning to the motel to get ready to go to the evening activities as the School.

"I am having a shower before you"

"No I am"

"Come on Kate you will be in there for ever at least let me have my shower first then you can hog the bathroom for as long as you like." Kate stands there thinking.

"Ok then you can go first but once I am in there no bugging me"

"Sure thing" Mike heads off to have his shower.

About 15mins later he comes out and Kate then heads in to the bathroom.

Mike sorts out what he is wearing he gets dressed in a deep blue shirt top two buttons undone, black dress pants and he has his black shoes ready and waiting. While he is waiting for Kate to come out of the bathroom he works on the course plan that Maxine has him doing.

Sometime later Mike is total engrossed in what he is doing he does not hear the bathroom door open. Kate comes out of the bathroom and looks over to see Mike on the bed working on the laptop. She sees he has the blue shirt on that she brought him. A few minutes later Mike looks up when something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. When he sees Kate wearing a deep purple figure enhancing, halter neck, knee length dress he is speechless, and his heart skips a beat. He even has to remember to breath. He puts the laptop on the bedside table.

"You like?" Kate asks. Mike nods his head and gets up off the bed and heads towards Kate

"You look absolutely breath taking my dear." He leans down and places a kiss on her cheek.

"When did you buy it" Mike asks as Kate does a twirl for Mike to see the whole dress.

He notices that there is not much to the back of the dress. He leans down and whispers in Kate's ear

"You are lucky my dear that we have somewhere else to be or this dress would not be staying on for long." Kate just grins and Kate blushes. Mike moves away and goes and puts his shoes on. Kate does the same. Mike picks up his jacket and Kate's shoulder throw which she puts on and they both head out to the car to head along to the school for the evening activities.

Not long later they arrive at the school. There are a lot of cars parted around the place. Kate is getting a tad worried again. Mike picks up on Kate's chance

"Kate honey you ok?" He turns to face her.

"No not really I just a tad nervous about going in there." Kate replies pointing towards the school hall.

"It will be total fine."

"Yea you would say that wouldn't you it is not your school reunion we are at."

"Kate you look amazing. And I am here you got through the worst of it this afternoon remember tonight is not all about you unlike this afternoon so relax and enjoy. And show them that Navy people can have a good time." Kate smiles.

"Come on let's get out of the car and head into the hall shell we" Kate just nods her head Mike gets out of the car and heads around to Kate's side and opens the door for her and puts his hand out for her to hold as she gets out. Once she is out of the car Mike pulls her into his side. He locks the car and they head off towards the hall.

As they enter the hall some of the people inside turn and look towards Mike and Kate. Kate starts to feel nervous. Mike leans down to her rear.

"It is ok, remember I am right here beside you ok" Kate turns and looks at him and smiles. You hear throughout the room people going who is that. They think they are whispering but as everyone is semi silent par some music playing in the back ground Mike and Kate can hear them. Mike and Kate head over to the table that the people at the front entrance told them they would be sitting at. Mike and Kate head on over to the table. Kate checks who is sitting with them. She is pleased to not see Lucy name at the table. Thou there is a couple of people she wished were not there she is hoping for a nice evening not one of being shown up in front of Mike. A few minutes later everyone starts to take their seats. The sit and listen to the lady up the front speaking about the school how the school is proud of how some of their students have done well since leaving school. Kate's name is mention along with a few others. Mike leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek after her name is said. Once all the speaking is over the band starts to play. Mike and Kate decide to go up and have a dance. Mike puts a hand on her waist and pulls her in nice and close to his body and they start dancing. They talk and joke Kate is finally relaxing after a few dances they decide to stop and sit down and have a little break.

"We should go out dancing more often" Mike says to Kate

"And where would we find the time. We spend so much time out on patrol and when on shore we are too busy doing endless hours of paperwork." She says with a cheeky grin on her face

"Yes true thou we don't really have endless hours of paperwork we just make it look that way to the crew." They both smile at each other. As they are sitting there talking Lucy comes on over. Mike sees her and he quickly moves Kate closer to him than she already was. Kate noticed what he was up to and she put her hand on his knee. He leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Shell we go dance again." Kate nods her head and Mike leads her up to the dance floor. Mike wraps his arms around Kate's waist and Kate puts her arms around his neck and plays with his hair. Lucy is not at all impressed. So she walks over towards them on the dance floor. Lucy tabs Mike on the shoulder

"Excuse me but may I have this dance?" replies Lucy. As it is slower music Mike is not happy about letting go of Kate.

"Maybe later" replies Mike as he pulls Kate closer to his body as he does this Kate leans her head on to his chest. Lucy gets the idea and leaves.

"Was she like that at school?"

"Yes but worse. She would also use names against you too. Thou I would not be surprised if her and her friends are scheming something."

"Now is that XO thinking their or Kate thinking there?"

"XO thinking cap"

"Well X your Captain orders you to kiss him" Mike says with a grin on his face

"Well Sir I better not refuse an order" they lean and Kiss. Another song starts a more faster up beat song and they easily switch to it. A number of the male species in the room can't help but not steer at Kate in her dress. Some of the males are from the same class Kate was in. When Mike and Kate go and sit down. Mike heads off to the bathroom Kate is left on her own. One of the guys who have been checking her out heads over towards Kate. Kate is a tad worried about what he wants.

"Hi I am Jimmy. You look wonderful tonight." Jimmy's Wife sees Jimmy talking to Kate and is not at all impressed and walks over to them.

"Jimmy what are you doing with this... this thing. It is only stupid little Kate McGregor a slut like her mother." Mike has walked back over and heard what the other woman has said about Kate

"Excuse me and who are you?" Mike asks the lady that is at their table.  
>"Penny Wright and who are you her hired date?" as Penny points towards Kate. Mike is standing right beside Kate.<p>

"No I am her partner thank you and would expect you to respect her not only as a human being but as an Officer of the Navy." Penny is not at all impressed with this big fella telling her what to do. Kate stands up Mike puts his arm around her waist preventing her from running away from him. He knows her too well anything re her past and she will run from it.

"And who are you to tell me what to do" Mike stands there and thinks for a moment.

"Ma'am I can't tell you what to do but speaking ill of my partner is not accepted by me now if you will excuse us we are going to go and have another dance." Mike pulls Kate onto the dance floor with him

"Thanks for that"

"No problem you ok?"

"Yea I am now"

"Don't let it get you down lets enjoy the rest of the night"

"Ok"

Mike and Kate enjoy the rest of their night no one else decided to pick a fight with Kate McGregor that night. A few of her teachers came and spoke to her and said how proud they are of her achieving so well in the RAN and hope it keeps going for her. When they leave the school Kate is in good spirits which makes Mike happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday

The following morning

Mike and Kate got up and ready to drive back to Perth to catch their flight back to Cairns. Neither one of them really wonting to return to Cairns just yet but both know they have too. They have had a lovely time away not having to worry about any of the crew or people they know catching them being more than professional.

Sunday Afternoon

Perth Airport

"Mike Flynn"

"Hi Mike Maxine here how was your time away with Kate?"

"It went well thanks Maxine"

"Good Mike I am ringing you to let you know that on Thursday night here in Cairns there is a Defence Force Event your whole crew is expected to be there. The men in Dress Whites, Females in formal dresses. I am giving you a few days warning so that any crew that are away can get back in time."

"Why do we have to go we are on shore leave?"

"Because you guys are the only patrol boat crew that is in port right now. SO no if's buts or maybe Mike you guys will be there all of the crew I don't won't the Navy to look bad by your lot not turning up."

"Ok Maxine can they bring partners if they won't?"

"Yes partners are welcome. I would presume you will be bringing Kate."

"Well Maxine as it is a work related event I will be taking my XO as my partner. Anyway Maxine must go. Talk when we return to Cairns"

"Ok Mike fair winds" Mike hangs up the mobile

"What did knocker won't?"

"We going to have to ring the crew and inform them all that they all must attend a Defence Force event on Thursday night Partners are welcome and I am taking you. Oh and you will need to wear a formal dress" Replies Mike with a smirk on his face. _Kate in another dress mmm how nice_.

"You do know that would me that once SAS Captain might be there don't you?" Kate is a tad worried she knows what Mike can get like when Jim is around.

"I will be a good boy I promise."

"You better be" they both head off to board their plane.

**On the plane**

"Once we land we are going to have to inform the crew of Thursday to give you ladies time to shop for a dress."

"I have a better idea. We go home to your place and go to bed and sleep. Plus I already have a dress I don't need to buy another one." Kate replies smiling at Mike. She reaches over and grapes his hand they interlock their fingers.

"You better not wear the dress from last night I might not be able to keep my hands off you and our little secret might be blown out of the water."

"Oh no Mike not that dress I have another one in my wardrobe at home designed for naval events."

"Well I still recon we should tell them tomorrow as soon as we land don't forget we will be losing time."

"Ok then."

They try and sleep the rest of the flight back to Cairns. They do get some sleep on the way back. They arrive back in Cairns at some weird hour on Monday. They ring the crew and inform them of what is happening then head off to bed at Mike's place

**Tuesday**

Mike and Kate are up eating breakfast. When her mobile goes off

"Kate McGregor"

"Hi Kate Nikki hear you back yet?"

"Yes why"

"Good I got suckered into going to a stupid Defence Force event on Thursday night I need to go dress shopping plus I won't all the Goss from the weekend."

"Nikki nothing happened" Mike and Kate sit their smiling at each other nothing happened my foot they both think at the same time.

"Come on I do not believe you."

"Ok what has 2Dad's said to you this time"

"Nothing"

"Ok we can meet up later to go dress shopping say about 1200 do lunch then shopping. I will pick you up."

"OK see you then and I won't the Goss and don't forget it."

"Bye" and they both hang up their phones.

"So what did Nikki wont?"

"She wont's the Goss on our weekend away and she needs help dress shopping she will be there on Thursday night too."

Mike and Kate sit down and watch a movie on TV 1100hrs come around and Kate decides to head off.

"Kate take this just in case you find something you like that you wont to wear on Thursday or maybe on Friday night" Mike passes Kate his Credit card.

"Well how can I refuse a new dress when you are paying for it." Kate smiles and gives Mike and kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you my dear now go and don't be late it will give Nikki more ideas"

Kate leaves and heads off for her afternoon with Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

Kate has picked Nikki up and they are heading off to have lunch.

"So what happened with you and Mike on the weekend?"

"Nothing happened Nikki" Kate keeps up her straight face.

"Come on Kate. You and Mike went to your high school reunion together. You don't take your boss to those sorts of things."

"Yes you do when it is work related thanks"

"Work was not said in the info I got"

"You mean 2Dad's did not mention that I was doing a speech on the Navy at the reunion and the CO was coming as support and also to help."

"Nar 2Dad's said Nar she gone with the boss man to her school reunion and he whispered and a dirty weekend as well. Then he took off and I then rang you." Kate sits there and shakes her head.

"I am going to kill 2Dad's for that remark." Nikki sits there smiling

"Look nothing happened he helped me out with me speech and then we came back home. That is all now where are here let's get some food and start looking for a dress for both of us." They both get out of Kate's Car and head into the mall.

"You dress shopping. Excuse me but doesn't Miss Princess Perfect already have her dress at home in the wardrobe."

"Yes she does but I have decided that I need a new one."

"Really you need a new one. Or are you just trying to show off to one certain Captain we both know"

"Nikki no there is nothing going on between us now drop it or I might make it an order."

"Yes Ma'am" Nikki gives Kate a mock salute and the girls crack up laughing.

They sit down and have some food talking more about what Nikki has been doing and vice versa.

They are now in their second dress shop.

Nikki comes out wearing a lovely deep red floor length dress. "Kate what do you think of this one"

Kate turns around and looks at Nikki. "I think that one might be the perfect dress for the night Nikki. I know one person who will love you in it. Is he coming?"

"Pete is hoping to be there depends on if they can get in on time. Thanks to Hammersley being on shore leave they have to do your patrol. Thou Pete said his CO has asked if they can come in for a 12hour shore leave for the event. Thou not heard from Pete if Knocker has approved it yet."

"Come on time to find one for me now."

"Yea but I still have to find matching shoes and that to go with the dress."

"God Nikki don't you have a pair of shoes that go with anything in your wardrobe?"

"Yes but they are not here they are at my parents place in Brisbane."

"Ok fine then after we have my dress we will go shoe shopping for you."

They are now in another dress shop Kate is looking around at different ones.

"Kate I think Mike would like this one." Nikki holds up a short black dress

"Nikki how many times do I have to say nothing is going on between us. Plus I do not do short black dresses thanks" Kate walks off shaking her head. Her mobile rings

"Kate McGregor"

"Hello gorgeous how is the dress shopping going." Kate is trying not to blush while on the Phone. Nikki is watching on

"Ok one down one to go."

"You both having fun"

"Nikki is." Mike laughs on the other end of the line

"Why aren't you having fun?"

"Give you one guess."

"Is she trying to get info is she?"

"Yes"

"Ok then I will let you go and finish. See you for dinner?"

"Sure"

"Ok see you later"

"Bye" they both hang up. Kate stands and thinks for a minute.

"So who were you talking too" probes Nikki

"I was talking to the boss. He was asking where a folder was on Hammersley he could not find it." Nikki stands by Kate thinking to herself.

"Right let's get back to finding me a dress."

"What about this one?" replies Nikki as Kate moves over to her.

"Yea I like that I shell go try it on along with this one I found." Kate heads off to the changing rooms. A few minutes later she comes out. Kate is wearing a close to the floor length Deep Blue dress.

"Wow Kate that looks stunning on you."

"It not too much is it for Thursday night I don't want to overdo it"

"Oh no not over done at all. It is a modest dress but it just looks great on you." Kate smiles

"Right go get that one off and show me the other one" Nikki turns Kate around and pushes her back towards the changing rooms. A little while later Kate comes out in another dress. A knee length, Emerald green dress.

"Kate I thought you said you did not do short."

"Nikki that black one was way too short for me"

"Well short does suit you well. Another good choice thou where would you where this one out too if the other one is for Thursday?"

"I just need another dress that I can put on when on I have some R&R while on patrol. We can't have Bird being the only one wearing a dress on a night out."

"Really Kate sure it is not to impress one commander."

"God Nikki when will you drop it."

"Not till I know the truth and I know you are hiding something."

"Hiding nothing thank you."

Kate goes off to pay for the dress and Nikki comes up behind her. Nikki sees her use Mike credit card to buy the dresses. And Nikki takes it off Kate before she puts it in her wallet again.

"Hey what are you doing with Mike's credit card?" Kate starts to go red

"None of your business thanks. Now please pass it back." Nikki hands over the card

"Well form my own experience the only time a male lets someone buy clothes and more importantly dresses on their credit card is when they are in a relationship with the other person." Kate stands there pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nikki the boss is being nice and letting me use his as mine has stopped working and I have not received my new one yet."

"Yea right whatever you say Kate." Nikki walks off. Kate goes after her

"Bloody 2Dad's giving you ideas"

"Nar I already had the ideas. Just 2Dad's is helping me by dropping little tads of info which I use to get more info thou you turning bright red before just proves to me there is something there"

"Nikki"

"Hey aren't I allowed to see my best friend happy" Kate smiles at this they then head off.


	7. Chapter 7

1600hrs Thursday

Kate, Nikki and Sally are at Kate's place getting ready for the evening

Mike, Pete, and Swain are just finishing off getting dress and are about to leave Mikes house to head to the venue.

"Sir did you tell them that a Limo was picking them up?" asks Swain

"No Swain I said to the X that we would be there about 1630hs to collect them. They have no idea at all that a Limo is going to pull up and bring them along tonight." Replies Mike with a smile.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall at her place when they find out then." Replies Pete

"Yes it would be interesting. Maxine asked me to not to let the Navy down so I am making sure of that."

1625hrs

"Come on Nikki the guys will be here in 5mins" replies Kate

"Coming was just fixing up my hair"

"Your hair looks fine Nikki" replies Kate

_Knock knock"_

"Sally, Nikki the boys are here" Kate says as she walks to the door as she opens it she finds a man dressed in black standing at the door.

"Hello I am looking for Kate McGregor?"

"Um that is me. What can I do for you?"

"I have been asked to drive you and your two lady friends to the Defence Force Ball" Kate stands there shocked.

"May I ask who requested you to do this?"

"Sorry ma'am he requested that I do not tell you" Kate stands there she clicks to who it is.

"Ok then gives us a few minutes to get what we need then we shall be out." The man heads back to the Limo and Kate gets the girls and they head out the door. Once they are all outside Sally and Nikki and standing there speechless. When Kate turns around she sees why they are saying nothing and standing still.

"I am going to kill him" Kate says

"Who sent this?" asks Nikki

"Give you one guess?" replies Kate.

"No not Mike." Nikki replies with a huge grin on her face. Kate just nods her head to say yes. They walk to the car and get in.

"Man Kate how long are you going to keep up there is nothing happening line with me. You had his credit card the other day, going to the school reunion with you and now the limo. Come on there is more than just nothing going on here."

Kate says nothing but blushes. Sally sits there smiling she has clicked on to what Nikki is going on about.

Not long later they arrive at the venue for the Ball. They get out of the car and start to head inside

The boys are already inside talking to each other while waiting for their dates for the evening. As Kate, Sally and Nikki enter the big hall. There is a few wolf whistles and other sounds. The boys turn and see who has arrived. Pete and Swain head over to their partners Mike just stands there for a few more seconds admiring Kate's floor length dress. He then walks over to her.

"Evening" says Mike

"Evening to you too" replies Kate

"Shell we go join the others?" Mike offers Kate his arm

"Sure thing" and Kate accepts it. They head over to the rest of the crew.

Nikki notices how Mikes hand is always on Kate's back since they arrived to talk with them. And also how ever so often when he thinks no one is watching he looks at Kate. There is something going on there.

"X a Dance?" asks Mike

"Why not Sir" replies Kate. They both head off to the dance floor. Swain and Pete decide to do the same thing.

On the dance floor Mike and Kate are dancing. Maxine is watching them from the corner of her eye. She is sure there is more between the two. But she is wonting to see how they are together with work events.

"You are looking a beautiful as ever my dear." Kate blushes

"Hey you better stop that or we will be busted." Replies Mike again

"I think we already are."

"Did you give in to Nikki did you?"

"Nope but the limo and the fact she knows I had your credit card the other day is not helping. And then when she hit me up about it in the limo I blushed. She said to stop using the there is nothing happening line."

"Hey Maxine didn't want us to let the Navy down so I was making sure that you three turned up in style."

"Yes style we did we got a few looks from others who were outside."

"That is fine with me. As long as they look and don't touch." Kate blushes again and Maxine sees this.

"You need to stop blushing Kate or the game will be up."

"Well stop making me blush will you it is work we are at so we must stay professional."

"I know but it is hard when you are wearing such a lovely dress that just makes you look even more beautiful than you already are."

The next thing Mike and Kate hear is the sound of an object hitting a glass. Everyone in the room stops moving and it is silent

"Sorry to do this to you all tonight but Hammersley and Chandlers you are both being crashed sailed sorry guys. You need to leave as soon as your crews are on board. Thank you" Mike and Kate head over to Maxine. Kate has just sent a txt telling the whole crew that they need to report to the boat ASAP. The chandlers CO and XO(Pete) both come over.

"Maxine what is up that we are being crashed sailed on shore leave?" asks Mike

"Mayday call but both boats are needed due to the amount of passengers. Mike supplies are being loaded right now as we speak. You should be leaving port in an hour max. Your RO's will have the details." Both teams head off.

"Nice way to end the evening." Says Kate

"Not what I had planned for the evening." Mike replies causing Kate to blush

"Well Sir once we return from this mayday call, maybe you can then show me what you had planned."

"Sure thing"

Mike and Kate head off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok all I noticed when I was going through this that this chapter was not there and also the wrong chapter was in it's place so this is to fix up my mistake :)**_

* * *

><p>Hammersley is on its way to the mayday location.<p>

"2Dad's to the bridge, 2Dad's to the bridge" X pipes out through the boat. Swain, Dutchy, Charge, and RO are wondering why 2Dad's is being called to the bridge. Mike is in his chair with a grin on his face. 2Dad's arrive on the bridge.

"Yes X you called."

"Here you go 2Dad's (Kate passes 2Dad's a toothbrush) you can start with scrubbing every single toilet on Hammersley and when you are done report back to me for your next cleaning item."

"Um ma'am what have I done?" asks 2Dad's. Mike is sitting in his chair trying not to laugh. Swain notices Mike trying to keep a straight face.

"Well 2Dad's next time you decide to talk to Nikki about me and the boss. Be very careful what you say. As I will always find out what you have said word for word." 2Dad's walks off to start cleaning toilets. Once 2Dad's has exited the bridge Mike and Swain crack up laughing.

"And you two can stop laughing as well."

"Sorry X" replies Swain with a grin on his face.

"Hey don't blame me." Replies Mike with his hands up. And Swain cracks up laughing again.

"Well Sir sending a limo to my place to pick, Nikki, Sally and me up did not help the little seed that 2Dad's has placed in her mind."

"I told you X, Maxine asked me to make sure we made a good impression so I was making sure that the Executive Officer of Hammersley arrived in style. Plus I thought it be a nice treat for the other two."

"I can just image the look Sally and Nikki had on their faces when they saw it." Replies Swain

"Yea they stood there on my front lawn with their mouths open."

"Though Sir it is a shame we never got to use it at the end of the night" replies Swain  
>"Well maybe next time Swain. That is as long as the X does not kill me before hand." As the X gives Mike one of her don't you dear looks.<p>

They keep on talking on the bridge. Talking about what they have done on shore leave so far.

It takes about 3hours before Hammersley and Chandlers are at the Mayday call. The CO's of both patrol boats talk and decides the best cause of action. Before too long there are four boarding teams in the water ferrying passenger's back and forth from the vessel to the patrol boats. This job takes about a good hour or so. Then once everyone is safely on board they start to head back to base.

"2Dad's there you are." 2Dad's jumps when he hears Kate voice behind him

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Have you finished cleaning the toilets yet?"

"Yes Ma'am I have what would you like me to do next?"

"You can be Birds assistant and do whatever she asks you to do. She has a big job feeding everyone so enjoy. Bird don't be nice to him. Make sure he works. Oh and he can do all the tripping with the food to our quests as well. So enjoy." Kate replies with a grin on her face. Before she heads back to the bridge. When she arrives at the Bridge Mike and Swain see the smirk on her face. Dutchy is wondering what is up.

"X what have you made him do now?" replies Mike

"He is Birds assistant for now. While I think of something else for him to do."

"Ma'am don't you think you are being a bit too harsh on 2Dad's?" asks Dutchy.

"Um nope." Replies Kate. Mike and Swain try to control themselves.

"Dutchy you should of seen the last job the X had him do when he decided to spread rumours about the X's love life." Replies Swain

"What was that Swain" asks Dutchy

"You do not want to know Dutchy." Replies Mike.

"Let's say it involved pearls that had been swallowed" replies Swain.

A few hours later they arrive back in port. Hammersley docks before Chandlers. Who is about 30mins behind Hammersley. They off load their passengers. As the crew are getting ready to leave 2Dad's try's to leave.

"2Dad's where do you think you are going?" asks the X

"Shore leave Ma'am?"

"No Leader you still got work to do"

"Ma'am don't you think we are already even." replies 2Dad's

"Not even close yet 2Dad's. Now go find yourself a bucket and bush and scrub the boat deck."

"Yes Ma'am" Mike walks over to Kate

"Don't you think you being a tad mean making him scrub the boat deck." Kate shakes her head at him.

"I could be making him do with a toothbrush Sir at least he can use a normal brush to scrub the boat deck, I thought that was being nice to him." She replies with a grin on her face. They both start to laugh.

"And what has you two laughing at this hour?" replies Maxine neither of them noticed her coming up behind them while they were talking.

"Nothing Ma'am"

"Lieutenant if you call that nothing (Maxine points to 2Dad's with a bucket and scrubbing brush) I would really like to know what nothing is."

"Maxine it is punishment. It is how we deal with people who like to spread rumours about other crew members. And since it was about the X and myself he is getting twice as much cleaning to do." Replies Mike to Maxine.

"Really well I do won't to talk to you two later on."

"Yes Ma'am." They both salute Maxine before they, here Nikki coming towards them.

"Kate!" yells Nikki

"What are you doing here should you not be at Pete's place?"

"Nope I am here to get more info from both of you I told you Kate if you would not give it to me I was going directly to Mike for the info."

"Nikki, Maxine is right here beside us and also how many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between us."

"Well Kate I do not believe it so you better both spill." Mike just shakes his head

"Sorry Nikki nothing to tell." Replies Mike. Maxine can tell Mike is not telling the truth. And she grins.

"Nikki, Maxine is right beside us turn around and you will see her." Nikki turns around and sees Maxine standing there. Mike nudges Kate's arm which does not go unnoticed by Maxine. And then he points to someone in the crowd. Kate looks and see's two people she did not expect to see coming off the Chandlers. Kate whispers _shit not now, not here _to herself.

"Everything ok Kate?" asks Maxine.

"Just seen someone I did not won't to see right now." Mike takes hold of Kate's arm and turns her to face him. He forgets for a moment where he is as he is more concerned about keeping Kate together.

"Kate honey it will be ok. I am here and I won't let her do anything to you. All you need to do is stand up nice and strong and proud. You are better than her remember that. Maxine is here too and we are on a naval base she is not going to try anything." Maxine hears Mike call Kate honey. She smiles.

"Mike you don't know what she can be like." But before Mike can reply the 2 Lady's arrive over beside them.


	9. Chapter 9

The two ladies have arrived at the group that is Maxine, Nikki, Mike and Kate. Mike has his hand on Kate's back. Maxine notices this.

"Well, well, look who it is." Replies Lucy

"Hello Lucy nice to see you again." Replies Mike

"Mother" replies Kate

"Is that all I get no hug or anything Kate?" replies Maggie Kate's mother

"Be lucky I even called you mother." Maxine is shocked at the tone Kate has used towards her mother. But Maxine does notice that Mike is not surprised by it and that Mike has a firmer hold on Kate.

"Katie darling that is no way to talk to your mother, you should show me some respect." Kate is now angry. Mike can sense she is not happy.

"Respect. You have no idea what respect is." Mike can sense Kate is going to have it all out with her mother. But before anything else can be said the group hears "What the…" and then a big splash. Coming from Hammersley. Mike, Kate and Nikki run straight over and onto the boat. Maxine also follows but walks. The other two also move over to the boat.

"2Dad's what are you doing?" yells Mike. 2Dad's is in the drink

"Um nothing Sir, Ma'am" 2dad replies after noticing his CO and XO are looking at him.

"2Dad's explain now or that toothbrush..." Kate is cut off by giggling coming from the side of the boat. She turns and finds Bird and Wilson laughing. Even Nikki is laughing now. Until she hears Pete calling her then she heads off.

"2Dad's you better get out." Replies Mike "Oh and 2Dad's you really need to learn to not play pranks on Bird she will always get you back when you least expect it. Bird, Wilson you better head home. And remember you three this is a Patrol Boat if you want to play pranks do them elsewhere. Dismissed" Kate is laughing.

"X"

"Sorry Sir but it was funny." Mike shakes his head. And grins at her

"Yes you would think so wouldn't you?"

"Well Sir it has taken Bird about three weeks to get him back. That is some record for them two."

"Mike, Kate"

"Yes Maxine" replies Mike

"I would like to see you two in my office tomorrow morning at 1100hrs"

"Sure thing we will both be there."

"Right I better head off and get some sleep see you two tomorrow." They salute. Kate notices her mother is still on the docks. She looks at Mike and heads back into Hammersley away from them. Mike also follows. They get their stuff sorted and call a taxi, which they ask to come straight to the docks for them and park outside Hammersley. Then they head home for some much needed sleep.

Mike and Kate are cuddle up in bed still asleep when Mike's mobile goes off. He reaches behind him to the bed side table to pick it up. He keeps one arm wrapped around Kate. So she can't move away.

"Mike Flynn speaking" Mike says half asleep.

"Good morning Mike, do you know where Kate is because she is not answer her phone." Mike is silent. Maxine has a feeling Kate is at Mike's house.

"Mike is she with you." Mike says nothing yet again. "Ok I take it with that silence I am receiving from you that she is with you put the phone on speaker please Mike." Mike is dumb struck. Kate is looking him with what is up. But he does as he is told.

"Good morning you two, sleep well last night did we." Maxine is trying not to laugh at catching them both out. Kate is speechless.

"Maxine what do you won't?" asks Mike

"I need you too to come down to Navcom as soon as you can please."

"Maxine we are not due till 1100hrs can't it wait till then." Mike replies thinking it is far earlier than it really is

"You two must have had some fun when you got home then because it is nearly 1030hrs. And I would have thought you two would have been up by now." Maxine is having fun at her old friend. Not often can Maxine poke fun at Mike over his love life. Or catch him out on it.

"Maxine we got to bed about 0400hrs this morning and that is all nothing else happened." Kate slaps him on the arm. "Ow that hurt."

"Good" replies Kate

"Ok you two stop fouling around and get down here ASAP please."

"Yes Maxine."

"Oh and by the way the Driver will be outside your place Mike in 15mins to pick you two up. Be ready." Maxine then hangs up the phone. Kate jumps out of bed and heads straight to the shower. Mike goes and gets the coffee going. Once Kate is out Mike jumps in. He is just finishing getting dressed when they hear the tooting of the driver. He drinks down the last of his coffee before they both leave to head to Navcom.

Maxine is sitting in her office at Navcom waiting for the two of them. She knows she will need to talk to them both about it. But she is also enjoying the fact of catching Mike out on it. He is not often left speechless. She has another little giggle to herself. What fun can I play with these two? She counts them both as friends but she also knows there are rules in place.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike, Kate and Maxine are in Maxine's office at Navcom talking with the CO and XO of Chandlers. Regarding the mayday and collection of passengers. Once the meeting is over Maxine asks to speak to Mike and Kate.

Maxine is sitting there with a grin on her face.

"So Mike, when were you planning on telling me you are sleeping with you XO?" Mike sits there thinking. He looks at Kate.

"I take it from your silence then Mike that you weren't going to tell me?" Mike can see Maxine is being cheeky and pushing for info.

"What there is nothing to tell you." Replies Mike

"Oh really well let me tell you a few things I have observed in the last 24hours. Let's start with last night someone's hand never left his XO back. (Kate sits there willing herself not to blush) Then when you two were dancing Kate was blushing several times. Then there is this morning on the docks you did not seem at all alarmed with the reaction Kate gave to her mother."

"Maxine, Kate and I have a close working relationship."

"Really, so calling her honey at the docks and then having your arm around her back is a close working relationship. And then when I ring this morning you two are still in bed. Oh and of course Nikki trying to get more info from the both of you." Kate blushes now.

"Kate a bit of advice. Make sure you leave your phone by the bed so when you get rung you can answer it. And don't hit Mike when he says nothing happened because that is a dead giveaway to something more going on."

"So Maxine what are you going to do then?" asks Mike in a serious tone.

"Well at this stage I don't have solid proof only what I have noticed. Marshall did tell me you two had a close working relationship and that Hammersley is one big family. And the incident at the docks could be classed as you providing support to a fellow crew member. But if anything gets out about you two to the crew or anyone else there could be trouble." Mike is smiling trying not to laugh

"Ma'am, um the crew already now." Replies Kate

"WHAT!" replies Maxine shocked

"Well the crew have a bet running not that I am allowed to know about it. Regarding the two of us and when we will admit how we feel to each other. It has been running for about four years now. They have no idea that both of us know about it."

"Well keep it that way. We have no choice if I transfer one of you two now it will look odd even more so with Kate not getting the promotion. So you two need to keep this under wraps for a little while. And hopefully in a couple of months I can nag them to return Mike back here to me. But if anything gets out it is your jobs on the line."

"We understand Maxine. And thank you."

"Oh and Kate regarding your mother" Kate does not look happy about this topic.

"Ma'am I have not spoken to my mother since I left home for ADFA and I don't feel like talking about her. There is a select few people who know what I have been through. Mike being one of them."

"Ok no problem Kate we will leave that subject alone. Now you two remember you sail on Wednesday at 1000hrs. You two can head off."

"Thanks Maxine" replies Mike before both Kate and himself leave Maxine's office and head home.


	11. Chapter 11

Wednesday Morning

Mike and Kate have arrived at the boat to get ready to leave on Patrol for the next few weeks. Kate is still not sure she has heard the last from her mother. She is sure she is planning something, but what she is not total sure off.

"CO to the bridge, CO to the bridge" rings through the ship. Mike goes up to the bridge.

"What is it RO?"

"Call for you from Commander White" RO replies handing Mike the phone.

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike, Maxine here we got a problem"

"And what is that?"

"Kate's mother is on the way down to the docks"

"WHAT! Why they hell did you not stop her" Mike replies crossly at Maxine.

"I tried Mike but she has paperwork saying we can't stop her from seeing Kate on base. And I had them checked out and they are legal."

"Dam she has been worried she was up to something."

"Mike do your best to keep Kate under control. I will be down as soon as I can get there but I felt ringing you first was more important." Mike looks out the bridge window and sees Kate's mother coming into view. Kate is on the docks supervising the loading of supplies

"Thanks Maxine. I better go." Mike hangs up the phone before Maxine has a chance to say bye. Mike rushes out of the bridge.

Kate is on the docks making sure the supplies are loaded onto the boat when she sees the one person who she did not want to see. She looks up at the bridge and see's Mike talking on the phone. He seems to be looking out towards where her mum is.

"You lot hurray up with those supplies please we leave in 40mins" replies Mike as he comes to the boat deck. Mike looks at Kate and sees the worried look on her face. As he gets closer to her he leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Sorry we can't stop her she has legal paperwork preventing us from stopping her from seeing you."

"WHAT!" Kate yells at Mike. The crew turn towards them

"Back to work NOW!" yells Mike

"Maxine rang. Your mother showed up with legal papers preventing anyone of us stopping her being here on base to see you."

"I told you she was up to something."

"I know and I am sorry for not totally believing you. But I am here ok. You not doing this alone." She smiles up at Mike as her mother gets closer to them

"Thanks I might need it."

"NP"

"Well, well, well if it is not my so called daughter and her bodyguard." Kate takes a deep breath.

"He is not my bodyguard he is the CO of Hammersley. The Patrol boat that I am 2IC on." Swain is on the boat deck and his years as a policeman are making him wondering what this lady is up too that is talking to Mike and Kate. He has a bad feeling about her.

"Oh really well that is not what Jenny said to me."

"She does not know me and neither do you." Kate replies crossly to her mother.

"I know you better than you think I do missy."

"Do not ever call me that ever again."

"Why missy you are just like me."

"I am nothing like you and I never will be anything like you."

"Look here Missy you do not talk to your mother like that. You should be showing me some respect or has the Navy not tort you any manners." Maxine is not far away from the group she can just hear what is being said

"Respect. You have no idea what respect is or what manners are."

"Lieutenant" Mike replies to Kate hoping to get her to carm down. She turns her head and looks at Mike the look on her face shocks Mike he has not seen her, this cross before. Maxine is now close to the group.

"Don't worry about her she has never had any respect for anyone. Even when she was a kid she would not do as she was told then. But I think Jenny is right when she said you are a slut. How else would of you gotten this far in the Navy?" Kate then slaps her mother across the face. Mike then steps in and grabs hold of her around her waist and pulls her to him, before she does anything else. Maxine watches on. Waiting for the right time to step in. But she is not sure when the right time is. Swain see this and decides to move toward the group.

"I am not slut thank you very much. I am nothing like you. I don't sleep around with every man I meet. If anything there is only ever been one person who has ever had that privilege. Mike let me go." Maxine watches as Mike try's to stay carm and in control of it all.

"No Kate, not till you carm down." Kate turns in Mike's arms and buries her face into Mike's chest and starts to cry.

"You're still as weak as you were when you left nothing has changed missy nothing at all." Kate turns in Mike's arms and goes to slap her mother again. But is stopped by Mikes hand on her arm. But then Kate's Mum slaps Kate across the face.

"You should never hit your mother." Mike can feel Kate getting worked up and trying to get free of him.

"Kate honey she is not worth it." Mike turns her. Swain hears Mike call Kate honey.

"Ms McGregor that is enough. Petty Officer Coxswain Blake can you help me escort this person up to my office." Replies Maxine.

"Yes Ma'am"

"I don't need an escort. I need to teach my daughter some respect."

"Ms McGregor I can get the Hammersley Coxswain to arrest you for assault right now or you can come with me to my officer were we can talk about it. Mike I will send your coxswain down once I am done with him. I know it delays your sailing time but this needs dealing with."

"Thanks Maxine." Maxine and Swain escort Kate's mother to Maxine office while Mike takes Kate down to his cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

Hammersley has been out on patrol for about a week when they are contacted a 2300hrs to collect some passengers they have no idea who they are. But the request has come from higher up the food chain than Navcom. It takes them 8hrs to get to the pickup point. They travel at top speed through the night.

"Ok X get the boarding party ready. And since we have no idea who we are picking up be prepared full Kevlar and weapons."

"Yes Sir" Kate pipes hands to boarding stations and then heads off.

15mins later the RHIBS are heading inland. Once they arrive there they are surprised to find the SAS team. Another 30mins later and they are safety back on Hammersley. Once Kate is out of her boarding gear she heads to the bridge. When she enters Mike is on the stat phone

"Maxine you know our guest won't be happy?"

"I don't care Mike; this has to be dealt with first. How far away are you?"

"Let me check…. We are about approximately 4hours away from the EPIRP location. So ETA would be about 1300hrs. Do you have any info on who it is registered too?"

"Ok Mike set course for the EPIRP's last known co-ords and let me know what you find once you are there. I will fax through to your RO the details we have of the owner of the EPIRP"

"Will do Maxine"

"Fair winds Mike" Mike hangs up the phone

"Wilson steer port 20 revolutions 1800"

"Steer Port 20 revolutions 1800" replies Wilson

10mins later Miss Cruise appears on the bridge while Mike is talking to Kate. Mike can see Kate is tired and she looks like she is not getting much sleep.

"X go get some sleep you need it. We will call you when we are not far out."

"No Sir I am fine." Mike and Kate look at each other. Ms Cruise notices them.

"X don't make me order you." Kate looks at Mike. He can tell she is not happy about it.

"Yes…...Sir" Kate leaves a big gap on purpose knowing it will piss him off. She has a grin on her face. Which does not go unnoticed by Dutchy

"X my cabin now" Replies Mike in a cross tone. He shakes his head.

"Captain before you leave why are we not heading back to Cairns. As per my instructions to you a few minutes ago." Mike is not happy about this. Kate waits

"Ms Cruise we are attending to an EPIRP that takes priority. If you are not happy contact Navcom. They have instructed me to check it out as we are the closest vessel. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to my XO. Dutchy you have the ship"

"Yes Sir I have the ship" replies Dutchy. Mike and Kate leave the bridge.

As they are about to enter his cabin Mike starts talking

"X do I have to remind you about your syntax?" Mike says as they enter

"No Sir you don't." replies Kate with a grin as Mike shuts the door. Kate sits on his bed and Mike sits in his chair.

"Kate you are tired you need some rest."

"I'm fine" Replies Kate looking down at her hands. Mike moves his chair over so he is in front of Kate. He uses one of his hands to left her chin up so he can look at her face. The other hand in on her hands that are in her lap.

"Kate you don't look fine at all. Have you been sleeping?" He waits for her to answer. Kate knows she won't get away with not telling him

"Um…no not really."

"Well I won't you to get some sleep please. We have a boarding in about 3 and half hours and you could do with some sleep before hand."

"I don't want to sleep"

"Why Kate?" There is a minute or so a silence in the room

"I struggle to get to sleep and once asleep I seem to not sleep well." Kate then looks down again.

"Is it because of your mum and what happened on the docks?" Kate just nods her head in agreement. Kate has a few tears come down. Mike wipes them away and then sits beside her and brings her into a hug. She starts to cry into Mike's chest. A few minutes later Kate stops crying her breathing evens out when Mike moves her head a tad he finds she is sound asleep in his arms. He lays her down in his rack. He gives her a kiss on the forehead before he leaves his cabin to head back to the bridge.

Three hours Kate is up and they are getting ready for the boarding. They now the vessel is a pleasure cruise that is hired for fishing and pleasure trips out of Cairns

"X hands to boarding stations. Take both RHIB's."

"Yes Sir" Kate then pipes hands to boarding stations. Mike watches from the bridge as both RHIBS head towards the cruiser. Ms Cruise and Captain Roth both come up to the bridge to see what is going on. Mike watches as the RHIBS pull up alongside the cruiser and then board with no issues. The Captain is already on the deck waiting for them as they board his vessel.

"Are you the captain of this vessel?" asks the XO.

"Yes I am"

"Dutchy, 2Dad's go below while I talk to the captain. Swain and RO check on deck for anyone." Instructs Kate to her boarding party

"Sir what happened we got your EPIRP signal?"

"Well we were boarded about 5hours ago by pirates well I would not call them pirates they did not take anything all they did was damage all my equipment and a couple of them went below and damaged the engine to the point where it no longer will run. The only thing I had was the EPIRP thank god they did not find that."

"Ok. So how many do you have on board at present?"

"Three in total."

"Can you explain to me what these men look like?"

"Well they wore all black. All you could see where their eyes. They sounded like Aussies, and they were males going by their voices. I think there was 5 in total."

"Ok thanks for that." As Kate finishes talking to the Captain Dutchy and 2Dad's come up on to the deck with the 2 passengers of the boat. As soon as Kate lays eyes on them she turns around. Mike sees who has arrived on the deck and he sees Kate's reaction. Swain is a tad worried so stands between the X and her mum.

"Sit rep X"

"Um Sir we have 3 people on board. The vessel is unable to move on its own the engine is badly damaged. Recommend tow back to base. _And drown the other two she thinks to herself"_

"Do you know what happened X"

"The vessel was attacked Sir will explain more when we return to Hammersley. Over"

"Ok X set up the tow and return to Hammersley."

"Yes Sir"

"And X don't you do anything stupid and that is an order Lieutenant." Ms Cruise and Jim are wondering what is going on. Jim notices Mike is pale and looks worried

"Yes Sir." _dam I can't get away with drowning them_

"Ok Dutchy set up a tow with Hammersley. Swain get these people into the RHIB and over to Hammersley." Kate instructs to her team. Her mum watches on buying herself time. She has a grin on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim want's to ask Mike what is wrong. But knows now is not the best time as they are in the middle of a boarding. Though Ms Cruise is not so nice about these things

"Commander Flynn what is going on? That you order your Lieutenant not to do anything stupid anything I need to be worried about?" Mike just ignores Ms Cruise hoping she will just drop it. He is busy watching the boarding to make sure Kate behaves herself.

"Commander I spoke to you and you better reply."

"Ms Cruise what I say to my team is my business and not yours now if you will excuse me I have more important issues to deal with than your stupid questions." Mike replies to her in a cross tone before leaving the bridge to head to the boat deck. Ms Cruise and Jim watch from above

Mike is standing on the boat deck when the RHIB with Kate, her mother, the skipper and another male arrives back at Hammersley. Kate is not looking at all happy. Mike looks at Kate who is at the back of the boat while the others are at the front. Swain escorts them on to Hammersley. Kate stays on the RHIB for as long as possible.

"Swain escort our guests to the junior sailors mess please."

"Yes Sir"

"X a word please." Kate walks over to Mike and says nothing.

"X, you ok?"

"Yes and No"

"You going to ok with her being here?'

"I have no choice but to Sir."

"Well we will be returning to base after the tow line is set up. It will take us a good 14hours before we get back to port and if you need me for anything you know where to find me."

"Thanks" Kate replies with a slight smile.

"You better get out of your gear. See you on the bridge." Mike walks off wondering who the guy is with Kate's mother. He is concerned what might happen on the way back to port. But right now he has other things to deal with.

**2100hrs – Bridge –Hammersley**

Swain, Dutchy, Charge and Mike are all up on the bridge talking about things in general. Swain is at the helm. Mike is in his chair. Next thing Kate is on Mikes lap. He is shocked and so is everyone else that Kate has done this. She is holding his shirt and crying into his chest.

"X you ok?" asks Mike. Kate does not move.

"Ring….dad….please" Kate asks in-between sobs. The guys on the bridge look at the X with a weird look. Mike knows who she means. Mike can't move. Thanks to Kate sitting on his lap. Mike rubs his hand up and down Kate's back. He has no idea what has triggered off like this. The last time she was like this was 9years ago when she told me some info about her childhood but she was not this bad.

"Leading Seaman Dixon to the bridge at a rush, Leading Seaman Dixon to the Bridge at a rush." Mike pipes out throughout the ship. RO is like why the bridge why can't he come to me. He gets up and leaves comcen to go to the bridge. Not at all impressed about being summoned to the bridge.

"Sir you called me?" Ro replies as he enters the bridge.

"RO I need you to ring my parents and get my dad on the stat phone for me please, and tell him it is important." The others wonder why Mike is getting his dad on the phone.

"Yes Sir and May I ask why?"

"Just do it RO." Snaps Mike to RO. Mike then whispers to Kate. "We need to move to my cabin" As he tries to move Kate off his lap. Kate gets even more upset and whispers no not safe no escape route. And grabs hold of his shirt even more tightly. Mike is even more worried with what comes out of Kate's mouth. He is wondering what the hell has happened. "Kate you can talk in private there." She replies with a soft voice which he only just hears "no stay here, not safe there…. don't….go anywhere" Mike is even more worried now. Swain looks at Mike he can see the Mike is worried and concerned.

"Sir everything ok?" asks Swain in a soft voice as he points to Kate

"I have no idea Swain." Replies Mike.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is your XO in your lap Commander Flynn." Asks Ms Cruise no one remembers seeing or hearing her come onto the bridge. But before Mike has a change to answer RO steps in

"Sir your father is on the line for you." As RO passes the Stat phone to Mike.

"I won't everyone par Swain out of the bridge now. Dutchy guard the door do not let anyone up here till I or Swain tell you so" Replies Mike. Mr John Flynn can hear Mike talking. He can also hear the soft sound of someone crying. It sounds like they are crying into someone's chest.

"What the hell is going on here Commander Flynn? You can't just kick me out of the bridge I am allowed here." Mike can feel Kate getting tenser in his lap.

"Ms Cruise this is my ship, my rules and when I say you are to leave my bridge I mean it. So do it right now or I will get Dutchy and Charge to escort you out of here?" Mike snaps back at her. John hears this and he is starting to worry. This is not like Mike.

"I am going to speak to your superior's about this behaviour." Ms Cruise turns to walk away.

"That is fine by me do you won't me to get RO to ring them now for you." Replies Mike he is not impressed by Ms Cruise's remarks.

"I will do it later once we are at base." Then she leaves the bridge

"Now can everyone leave please like I have asked?" Everyone else leaves par Swain who has been asked to stay. Mike waits till he hears the bridge door shut before he starts talking to his dad.

"Dad it is me"

"Mike what is going on there. And why are you ringing me at this hour. And who is that crying?" Mike is still rubbing his hand up and down Kate's back hoping she will carm down.

"Dad it is Kate. She is really upset. And acting really strange."

"Mike what has been going on"

"Well as you already know her mum has turned up. Today we picked her up with some other male person on a cruise that broke down. And now she is worried about safe places. Escape routes and won't leave my lap. I am still on the bridge she won't leave. Dad she wants to talk to you." Mike passes the phone to Kate

"Dad….Adam….here…" Kate gets out before she starts crying again. Mike hears the name Adam but has no idea what it means to Kate

"Katie is he on the boat." Kate nods her head forgetting she is talking to John

"Yes I did not recognise him at first."

"What do you mean sweetie."

_Flashback_

_Kate is in the gallery getting some brews together for the guys who are on the bridge. Kate is thinking back to her shore leave and Mike. And what they might do when they get back when she gets this sudden chill up her spine. Kate turns and finds Adam on the other side "Well little missy I bet you are trying to figure out who I am aren't you? Will if you can't remember maybe I could jog your memory. You know walking out on your mother and I like you did was not a smart move missy." Kate then clicks to who it is talking to her. Shit no not him I can't go through that again. "You know missy I really should deal with you here and now, but since you are being good and not talking back to me it can wait. Unless you are going to disobey me and talk back. But I promise you missy you will get what you disserve." The next thing Kate hears are Bird and 2Dad's talking she quickly leaves the galley and heads straight to the bridge and Mike's lap before starting to cry. The emotions of Adam finding her and promising to give her what she deserves are too much for her to handle on her own._

"Adam said….promise….Adam….on boat…" Kate then starts crying again. Swain notices how Kate is he can tell she is traumatized by something. John is not feeling too good. He is worried about Kate

"It will be ok sweetie; Mike will make sure you are safe" HE replies before Kate passes the phone back to Mike

"Dad" replies Mike with worry in his voice

"Mike when are you due in port?"

"About 0700hrs tomorrow morning"

"Ok mum and I will try and be there. Try and get her to carm down and get some sleep as well please."

"I will try my best but Dad what has this Adam guy got to do with her being like this?" asks Mike with even more worry in his voice. John can tell Mike is worried about Kate

"Mike you do not won't to know."

"DAD!" Mike yells at his father.

"Mike it is not for me to tell you. It is up to Kate. Just don't leave her on her own."

"I will make sure she has someone with her at all times."

"Son she may not won't anyone else but you so be prepared to have her with you at all times till you get back. And make sure the others are off the boat before her"

"Will do dad and thanks"

"Np Mike see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Mike hangs ups the phone and he moves a tad and Kate tells him to stay sitting. Kate is still quietly sobbing into Mike's chest. He keeps rubbing his hand up her back. Trying to comfort her. And he puts his other arm on her hip to pull her in to him more.

"Sir Permission to speak freely"

"Permission granted Swain"

"I did not mean to overhear your conversation with your dad but some of the things I heard and with being a police office. Set off warning bells to me. Maybe the X has witness to or be abused as a child at some stage. Maybe physically, mental or other. It would explain the way she has reacted to this Adam guys. And why she has run to the most trusted person she knows."

"Np Swain. I know she did not have a great childhood I don't know all the details just that it was not what a kid should have is all I really got and that she hates her mother."

"Sir another thing how did you know she was meaning your dad when she asked for you to ring dad?"

"Swain what I am about to tell you does not leave this room at all. Kate and I go back 9years, when we first had a personal relationship. She has a good relationship with my parents and she calls them mum and dad. Even after the hurt I caused her when we broke up, she still keeps in regular touch with them. And they know more about her past than I do."

"Wow Sir I did not know you guys knew each other before Hammersley"

"Yea it be a shock to most. But yes we did know each other before she got posted here. And let's say it was a tad of a shock to both of us. But Swain please do not say anything to anyone else we like to keep our past private from all. Might be harder to do now but it is what we both like and prefer. And I know you are meant to report these things but I think with the current events that are unfolding making sure the X is safe and ok is more important"

"Yes Sir I total agree. And I promise not to say anything to anyone."

"Thanks Swain."


	14. Chapter 14

While Kate is sleeping Mike organises a guard to make sure the quests from the cruiser can't cause any more distress to his XO. Once that is sorted he returns to his cabin and his chair to get some rest while Kate is sleeping on his bed.

While Kate is sleeping her mind flashes back to different times as a child. She tosses and turns in her sleep.

"_Hey little missy your late" "Sorry Adam the teacher kept me back" "I don't care what your teacher did you were meant to be home 30mins ago." "It won't happen again I promise." "You said that last time and it has. So time for your punishment maybe one day you will learn to listen and get you butt home on time" "Please Adam"….. "Right now get on to making us some dinner your mother and I are going out tonight after dinner."_

"_Kate you ok?" "Yes Ma'am I am fine" "You know Kate if you got any problems you know you can talk to us" "Yes Ma'am I know and everything is fine." "Then how did you get that black eye?" "I accidently tripped on the corner of the rug in the hallway and fell and hit my eye on the door knob of my bedroom." _

"_What?" "Get up your mother been sick you need to clean it up." "Why can't you I got an exam in the morning I need sleep" "Don't talk back missy" "Ouch that hurt" "Well unless you won't another one get into your mothers room and clean up her vomit and do it now." "Fine but once I pass my exams I am leaving this hell hole." "No you are not missy you are staying here with us" "Adam let me go you're hurting me" "Good maybe you will learn to behalf and do as you are told. Now get."_

_Hard to concentrate must stay awake and work hard on this paper. I need to pass. I need to get accepted into the Navy. I need to get away._

"_What are you doing sleeping at the table wake up" "Ouch what was that for" "You were sleeping shouldn't you be cleaning or something." "I am doing study for another exam tomorrow." "You don't need exams." "Yes I do I need to pass so I can get a job" "Missy you don't need to pass and you have a job looking after me and your mother." "Where are you going Missy" "Off to my room to study." "No Missy wrong answer you got cleaning to do before you go to bed and I won't it all done before I return."_

_There is no way I am going to be like my mother. I am going to pass all my exams so I can get in to ADFA and then join the Navy so I can become Chief of Navy. I am going to have a career. And there is no way any man is going to stop me. No one is going to stop me from achieving it._

"_Missy what is this Navy crap that came in the post for you today." "It is info." "Well missy it is rubbish you don't need any of this Navy crap." "No Adam don't throw it away I need it." "No Missy you don't. Wait till I tell your mother what you plan on doing she will be very upset. You are needed here your job is to stay here and help us and look after your mother." "No it is not. I am a child not a maid" "Shut it. I don't want to hear another word out or your mouth unless I ask you too. From now on you only talk to me when I say you can talk to me, do you understand." "Get stuffed Adam" "Ouch" "that should remind you missy now get._

_God how many of these forms do I need to full out. Now where are my birth certificate and passport and stuff? Where did mum hide them? Arr here they are. She won't notice if I take them. Right, now where did I put my exam results? Dam they are back early. Need to hide this stuff so Adam doesn't see it or find it. Right better do as I am told till I know if I have gotten in then I can sneak out and get on with my life away from this crap._

Kate screamed out which woke Mike up who had fallen asleep at his desk. He checked his watch it read 0015hrs He got up to comfort Kate. Kate started to settle at Mike's touch. Mike decided to lay down beside her on the bed and wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his chest. Once he had done this Kate breathing seemed to even out and she relaxed in his arms.

_Once Kate was wrapped up in Mikes arms her dreams started to drift to more happy times. Somehow the warm safe arms of Mike made things better and easier to deal with. Kate dreamed of the times that her and Mike had back at Watson Bay. Waking up in each other's arms. How Mike's family accepted and loved her just the way she was. And how they were still there for her even after Mike and her had to separate._

Mike closed his eyes and fell asleep the next thing he heard was knocking on his door. When he checked his watch it was 0530hrs. He got up and went and opened the door slightly.

"Yes Swain" Mike replies still half asleep

"Sir we are docking in 30mins. Sorry for the late wakeup call thought you guys might need the sleep."

"That is ahead of schedule Swain."

"Yes it is Sir. Charge decided to run the engines full speed after you and the X left the bridge. He thought the sooner we got home the better for all involved. And I agreed with him on that one after the way the X was."

"Ok Swain I will be up on the bridge in 5" Mike then closes the door. He then gets on some clean clothes. Then he wakes Kate up and lets her know he is heading to the bridge she follows him up not bothering to get changed into clean clothes.

Once on the bridge Mike guides Hammersley in. Just as they dock the Stat phone rings.

"Hammersley Mike Flynn Speaking"

"Mike, Maxine here what are you doing docking an hour ahead of schedule?"

"We had a good run back to port Maxine why?"

"Mike we have a situation on the base you can't let anyone leave the ship."

"What situation Maxine. I have people under guard here that need to be escorted away. We already have the AFP on their way here and I also have other issues to deal with thanks to the passengers we picked up on the cruiser things got worse overnight. I need to remove them. Plus there is the matter of Ms Cruise." MS Cruise and Jim arrive on the bridge.

"Mike we have been informed that there are a couple of gunmen on the loose on base. We have one under arrest but he said there is at least another 2 out there. So stay on board. Till we find them."

"Maxine give me a moment and I will pipe the order" Mike goes to the PA system and pipes the order

"Here captain speaking. All crew and passengers are to remain on Hammersley till I say otherwise. That is all crew and passengers are to remain on board Hammersley. That is all"

"Maxine do you know who they are after?"


	15. Chapter 15

Mike and Maxine keep on talking. After about 10mins of talking Mike hangs up the stat phone. He is thinking about what Maxine has said and what they will do. Jim is now on the bridge.

"X we need to set up some teams to start helping the AFP look for these gunman" Mike looks at Kate.

"Who do you have in mind Sir" Replies Kate

"Commander Flynn gunman what is going on here?" Replies Ms Cruise

"Ms Cruise the base has gunman on it at present all we know is that they are after someone who is on Hammersley and who it is that they are after we are not entirely sure. But right now I need to work on this and not your questions. Jim I need you to make sure the man you have in custody stays that way. Your guys can carry a weapon on them just in case they come after your one."

"Well surely Commander Flynn they are after the guy we have in custody. We just make sure we have him well covered. While we take him from the boat to the police car" replies Ms Cruise. Kate moves closer to Mike which does not go unnoticed by everyone on the bridge. When Kate moves closer to Mike he looks at her. He can tell she is worried.

"Swain, who is on guard at present with our quests?" asks Mike totally ignoring Ms Cruise's question

"I have Wilson and Jones there now. They started just before I woke you up Sir. I do recommend we leave both of them on guard. I do not think they will take Jones on." Replies Swain

"Ok thanks Swain we will leave them both there. Does either of them have a weapon on them?"

"Yes Sir both have a pistol and baton each."

"Good. RO can you go get Dutchy for me please" RO heads off to get Dutchy

"Mike why are your quests under guard? They weren't yesterday" asks Jim. Jim notices Kate going stiff with the question. Mike takes a moment before answering.

"Jim this is not the time, nor place to talk about them. Swain that reminds me, have you gotten on to that other thing I asked you about last night?" Dutchy returns to the bridge. Mike nods his head when he sees Dutchy enter. Jim is not happy about being brushed off. But he will talk to Mike about it later.

"Yes Sir I have. I will have everything you need later on for you to go through and sign." Replies Swain. Kate looks at Mike with what going on here. Mike gives the not now look. Mikes phone rings he does not think about checking to see who it is ringing

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike it is dad what is going on we aren't allowed on base did you tell them we were coming?" Mike mouths oh shit to himself. Kate hears him thou.

"Sorry Dad other things have come up. We will meet you at home later once this is all over with. That ok?"

"Sure is. Is Kate there I won't a quick word with her?"

"Dad we really don't have time."

"Mike put Kate on the phone."

"Dad you can speak to her later right now we both got work…." Kate takes the phone off Mike. Mike looks at her with what are you doing. Swain has a grin on his face trying not to laugh at what Kate has done.

"Kate speaking" she wants to say Hi dad but being on the bridge she goes into work mode.

"Hi Kate, dad here what is up with grumps and how are you doing this morning?" Kate smiles at the word grumps.

"Work is what is up with him. And I am feeling a tad better this morning thanks. But I would love to stay and talk but we got a situation here on base and we got to go deal with it. I will get Mike to ring you once we are done"

"Ok thanks we will see you later on"

"Yes you will. Bye" Kate hands back the phone to Mike. He shakes his head at her with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Swain. Now back to my plan. I am going to leave Charge on board. Swain and 2Dad's together. X with me. Jim are you free to help us out?" Mike would prefer to leave Kate behind but after what his father said to him last night and also Swain he decides it be best to have her with him. Than leave her on the boat which knowing her she would refuse to do.

"Yes I can"

"Good thanks Jim. I will get you to pair up with Dutchy. We will have Kevlar on with extra plates…." Mike keeps on talking about the plan. Where he wont's everyone to go and how they are to do the search of the base. Ms Cruise is still not happy. She does not like it when she can't be in control of things.

"Swain can you go make sure everyone gets kitted up and ready to go. The X and I will be there in a few moments. I just need to have a few words with her in my cabin."

"Yes Sir" replies Swain everyone leaves the bridge par RO and Ms Cruise. Mike and Kate head to his cabin. Once inside Mike starts talking to Kate

"X, I am going to need you to focus out there. I know the last 12hours have not been easy on you but we both got a job to do. Can you do that for me?"

"Mike what if they are after me?" replies Kate in a soft tone trying to keep her voice even and without emotion. She is also looking down at her feet. Mike lifts her chin with his hand so he can look at her eye to eye.

"If they are I will be right beside you. Protecting you." Kate walks up to Mike and leans into his chest. Mike hugs her pulling her in nice and close to his chest.

"Kate we better get going. Remember I need you to snap in to XO mode I know you can do it. For all we know they are after the guy Jim and Ms Cruise have not you. Oh and we will be talking later about you taking my phone off me." Kate steps away and straightens herself she also has a grin on her face.

"That's my girl. Ok let's get to it." They both leave Mikes cabin and head down to get ready.

When they get down to the room where all the boarding gear and weapons are. Jim notices a more professional Kate arrive. She still is lacking colour but she seems different to the Kate that was on the bridge. They got their Kevlar on, weapons, radios all on and ready to go.

"Ok everyone. You know what you need to do now let's do it. Remember try and keep these guys alive so we can find out who it is they are working for and who they are after." Everyone nods their heads.

"Rights let go"

The teams head off scouting around the docks checking everywhere. They meet at an already predefined spot.

"Hammersley to bravo 8 2 over" Mike

"Bravo 8 2 this is Hammersley over" RO is on Hammersley taking the sitrep calls.

"Docks are clear. Repeat the docks are clear. We are moving forward. Inform Navcom over"

"Ok Bravo 82 Hammersley out" RO then rings Maxine and informs her that the docks have been cleared. The teams then move on to the base. Jim every so often looks over to where Mike and Kate are. He observes how well they work together.

As the search goes on Swain and 2Dad's come across one gunman. They are able to sneak up on him before he notices them. The cuff him and wait for a police officer to get to them. Jim, Dutchy, Mike and Kate keep on searching.


	16. Chapter 16

As the others keep on searching Kate notices something. Mike picks up on Kate change of stance. She points to a hedge where there is a gunman who has both Dutchy and Jim in his sights. Jim turns and looks towards where Mike and Kate are he notices they have noticed something but before he can do anything gun fire can be heard on the base.

Jim and Dutchy both drop to the ground. Dutchy is feeling sore on his chest. Looks like the Kevlar has stopped a bullet. Both Jim and Dutchy are laying on the ground looking around. Jim catches a look to where Mike and Kate are they are still standing and very focus. Jim looks again at where he last saw Mike and Kate they have moved but are still standing. Guns drawn, ready to fire. Dutchy signals to Jim to move to an area where there is some cover for them. They move off. Once they have some cover Jim and Dutchy both watch Mike and Kate at work.

Mike and Kate both had the gunman in sight and range. When they heard the shot fire off they shot back. They watch to see if the gunman moves. He doesn't Kate slowly moves up while Mike keeps scanning the surrounding area. As Kate goes down to check for a pulse she points the gun at the gunman's head she finds a faints pulse and calls for Swain to come with first aid kit. She tells him of the location.

So far the two that they have found have both been able to see Hammersley from their advantage point.

Jim watches as Mike and Kate move off. He notices how they work so well as a team and can read each other without using words at all. Well he does not think they are speaking as he has not seen their mouths move. As Mike posture changes so does Kate's. Mike was following Kate but then Mike changed course and Kate followed suit. Jim noticed Mike never checked behind him to see if Kate was following. Jim and Dutchy both can't believe what they are seeing. For Dutchy he can now understand why this team has been rated as the best Patrol Boat. It was not for Mike Flynn's cowboy ways but for what he is now seeing in front of him.

When you watch your CO and XO working together, understanding each other, by using body language and not words. He was totally impressed. Lieutenant Kate McGregor maybe a hard task masker but watching her in action with the CO was impressive. Jim and Dutchy both notice that the two of them have some sort of bound. Is it from four years working together or is it something else. _Little do they know it is from years of knowing each other personally and professionally?_ Jim and Dutchy stay and keep an eye on Swain and the medics to make sure nothing happens to them. They are also able to see what Mike and Kate are doing at times.

When Mike moves Kate feels the change in the air and turns and follows. She has switched into XO work mode as soon as she got her Kevlar on. She is so focus on what she is dong. Mike is impressed that she was able to do it so easily and not get side tracked.

They keep on moving Mike is leading them to an area where he is expecting to find another gunman. He knows that there is area to hide but you also get a good view of the docks. He thinks that these guys are professionals and are trained to take people out at a range. He is hoping that he can sneak up on them and get them before they get them. They last two they got he thinks are not was well trained as they could have been. As they did not take the head shot to kill Dutchy but a body shot.

Kate and Mike keep moving and scanning the area as they get close to the area where Mike thinks there might be more. Something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention as he turns he sees a gunman lining them up he shots and takes them down. He then hears more gunfire after he shots as he turns he sees something but at the same time he feels something hitting his Kevlar. _Must be bullets he thinks to himself_. As the bullets hit him he starts to fall. Kate notices this and as she turns she sees the other gunman and fires. Mike also fires as he goes down. Both of their guns going off at the same time. They do not notice the person coming up behind them.

Jim and Dutchy hear the gun fire and move to where it is as they get there they see Mike going down and shooting at a target and the same with Kate. They don't notice the person behind Kate as they looking in the direction the Mike and Kate are firing.

All of a sudden Kate feels something in her back. Kate looks down at towards Mike. Mike looks towards her and then he notices what is going on. When Jim and Dutchy turn and face Kate and Mike they notice someone has hold of Kate at gun point. As Jim and Dutchy watch on not sure what to do par bring their guns up to be ready to shot if need be. They also notice that Kate and Mike are looking at each other and every so often they see the odd facial expression from them. The person who has Kate hostage decides to talk. They also notice Mike's gun is out of reach of him.

"Well look here I have Miss McGregor here in the flesh. Won't the boss be even more, happy that I have you alive and not dead. Hopefully makes up for not getting the other guy" Kate looks at Mike. Other guy surely he does not mean Mike. Or are they meaning someone else.

"Come on you can't be serious you are surround by cops and Navy personal. How far do you think you will get." Replies Mike

"A lot further than you think" replies the guy

"Really? Well I would reconsider that. You have two highly trained defence force officers in front of you. And both are sharp shooters." Mike replies. The gun looks over to where Jim and Dutchy are standing with their guns trained on the man. Swain and 2Dad's are making their way over too. Mike sees them coming around behind them.

Everyone notices the look that Mike and Kate give each other. Kate drops her weapon and Mike grabs it. The guy notices this.

"Don't be stupid, drop the gun."

"Not before you drop yours first."

"No you drop your gun or I will shot her." Kate turns her head and looks at Mike. She mouths something to him the others can't tell what it is but Mike knows what she means.

Next thing there is gun fire. The suspect is on the ground and Kate is on top of him with his hands behind his back. And Mike standing above him with his gun pointed at his head. Swain comes over and cuffs him.

"Ok is that everyone Swain?"

"Yes Sir looks like it."

"Ok everyone back to Hammersley. Swain meet us there once you are finished with the AFP." Replies Mike

"Yes Sir" Swain replies with.

"Mike I won't you and your team in my office in 30mins and that also includes you Captain Roth" Replies Maxine. Everyone is wondering where she came from no one saw her arrive. Mike just shakes his head. They head back to Hammersley to get sorted out before heading to Navcom for a meeting with Maxine.


	17. Chapter 17

1100hrs

Mike and his crew return back to Navcom. When they get there Mike can see that Maxine is not at all happy.

"Mike I said 30mins" Replies Maxine crossly

"Sorry Maxine but we had to hand over our quests, get myself checked over by Swain, Showered and changed before coming here. And I still got to write my report yet." Replies Mike

"Why did you need checking over Mike?" replies Maxine

"I took three bullets to the chest the Kevlar stopped them. I will have some nice bruises, be a tad sore and tender but otherwise I am fine." Replies Mike

"Good now come into my office please we need to talk" replies Maxine. Mike, Kate, Swain, Dutchy, 2Dad's, and Captain Roth follow Maxine to her office. As they enter Maxine's office they notice two AFP agents and Ms Cruise are already in there waiting for them. Swain, Mike and Kate recognise one of the AFP agents as Greg Murphy.

"Nice to see you again Agent Murphy" replies Mike

"Same can't be said to you Mike." Replies Greg. Kate grins she knows why the last time they were working together was Bright Island a good 3 years ago now. Not something Kate wont's to remember.

"Right everyone this is Agent Greg Murphy, some of you will already know him. We also have Agent Beth Watson and Ms Cruise in here. Agents this is Commander Mike Flynn, his executive officer Lieutenant Kate McGregor. We also have Petty Officer Boson Dylan Mulholland, Petty Officer Coxswain Chris Blake, Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer and Captain Jim Roth Army he is also working with Ms Cruise who you have already meet. Now the six people I have introduced to you Agent Murphy were the team that found and took out the gunman on base. I do apologise for their lateness for this meeting." Replies Maxine.

"Maxine cut to the chase. The last 24 hours have not been great and the last 12hours have been even worse. The sooner I can get out of here and home the better please." Replies Mike. Swain can understand where Mike is coming from. Having to deal with an XO who was out of sorts and then being shot at.

"Agent Murphy" replies Maxine letting the Agent know it is time for him to talk.

"Well while you guys were out rounding up the others and getting yourselves back here. We found out the gunman had two targets. To kill the hostage that Ms Cruise had. And now this is where we get lost. They also said that they were to wound Lieutenant McGregor, hope she lives then later on at the hospital kidnap her. (_When Kate hears this info she goes very pale. Everyone notices her change colour. She puts a hand up to her mouth.)_ We are not sure why she was target. But it was added on to their job yesterday. One of the people we have in custardy said something about she was to be dropped off to the boss who once he was paid he would then deliver her to the right person." Greg stops talking. Kate is now shaking her head. She is looking petrified. Everyone is shocked par Mike and Swain. Which has the others wondering what they know that no one else knows. Mike moves closer to Kate and puts his hand on the top of her arms rubbing them up and down. Swain and Mike both think they know who is behind this.

"Kate it is going to be ok. _(Mike turns his head to face Agent Murphy)_ Agent Murphy do you know who it was." Replies Mike he is worried but he is trying to stay carm and collected.

"So far we do not know. We arrested the ring leader of the group who wonted Ms Cruises guy dead. My team are questioning him as we speak. But I have not heard anything from them and I don't expect till later on. The first guy once he knew that it was in his best interests to help us very quickly gave up everything. So we had the main guy being busted as you guys where here on base finding the others." Replies Agent Murphy

Mike turns and faces Kate again.

"Kate I am…" Mike is cut off by Maxine's phone ringing. Maxine answers it.

"Commander Maxine White speaking"

"Yes he is I will put you on" "Agent Murphy phone for you, Agent Tom Brown he said it was urgent" replies Maxine to the Agent as she passes him the phone.

"Tom, Greg here what's so urgent?" Greg listens to what his other agent is telling him. Every so often he gives one word answers. About 10mins later he finishes the phone call.

"Sorry about that everyone. Agent Brown had more information for me. Ms Cruise we are going to need to speak some more after this meeting I have more information for you that you are going to won't to hear." Replies Agent Murphy

"Sure thing" replies Ms Cruise.

"Lieutenant McGregor do you know an Adam Gardner?" asks the Agent. As soon as the name is said, Kate is in tears and slides down the wall to the floor. Whispering, _"No please no" _over and over again. Mike sits down beside her and pulls her into his chest. Mike is not at all impressed and neither is Swain. Maxine looks at Mike and sees the worry on his face. She wants to tell him off but decides against it. Kate is in such a state that she decides that if Mike can get her to carm down then so be it. Everyone is looking at Mike and Kate. Mike is sitting there just rubbing her back giving her time to process and work through what she has just heard.

"Agent Murphy, do you still have him in custardy along with Lieutenant McGregor's mother?" asks Swain

"No we had just released them after they gave their statements re the boat incident." Kate hears this she gets even more upset

"Mike…he won't stop…till he gets me…till he…punishes…me." Kate whispers into her chest. Mike pulls his phone out of his pocket. He has had enough.

"Mike put your phone away please this is not the time or place to be making phone calls." Replies Maxine. Mike gives Maxine I don't care look. He then punches in a number and waits for it to connect. Maxine is not at all impressed that Mike has total ignored her. She goes to say something to him when he starts talking. Swain has already worked out who is ringing. He knew as soon as the phone came out whom he would ring.

"Dad it's me. Can you come and pick us up outside Navcom please?" Mikes voice is soft and quiet a voice that not everyone is used to hearing from him. Everyone in the room only hear Mike's side of the phone call.

"What is going on Mike?" Mike ignores his dad question

"How soon can you be here?"

"Mike don't ignore me what is going on, is everything ok, and is Kate ok?" asks Mike's dad he is a tad worried. Mike says nothing. His dad can hear crying?

"Mike is Kate ok is that her crying what is going on is she ok?"

"Dad….um she is not ok…things have gotten worse since last night." Mike try's to hide his emotions as he is talking to his dad. Maxine hears _this last night what happened last night she thinks to her self_

"Mike we will be there in about 10mins and where are you?"

"Thanks Dad we will see you then. Oh we are in Maxine's office too by the way." Mike hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"Agent Murphy no more questions please. Now is not the time." Replies Mike

"But we have not finished I need to know if she knows this guy and if so why he would wont to do this to her" replies agent Murphy. Mike try's to control himself. After a few minutes he answers the question

"Agent Murphy isn't her reaction enough for you to know she knows this person." Replies Mike angrily

"Mike that tone is not needed in here." Asks Maxine. Swain can tell that his boss is not at all happy.

"So what happens now?" Asks Swain trying to change the course of the conversation

"Well we have to track down this guy now and talk to him. We have a number of alerts out for him and Miss McGregor. It should not take long to track him down and bring him in. And if he is after the Lieutenant as badly as the information I have been given. It won't take long after she returns home for him to turn up. Hopefully then we can catch him." Says Agent Murphy.

"NO. I am not going home. Not while he is still out there." Says Kate. Everyone can hear the worry in her voice. She looks at Mike. They look at each other having another one of their non-verbal eye conversations everyone just watches on.

"Lieutenant McGregor there will be undercover agents in your house he won't even now they are there" Kate decides to stand up

"What part of NO do you not understand Agent Murphy." Replies Kate in her officer tone. With a hint of anger as well. Mike decides it is time to step in. He puts an arm around Kate and pulls her to his chest.

"Right that is it no more." Replies Mike. He is cross now. His parents have entered Navcom.

"Mike carm down please." Asks Maxine

"You won't me to carm down Maxine. Well I won't not till this is all sorted and Adam is out of our lives. She does not need this not twice in 24hours. It took ages for her to carm down last night when she figured out he was on the boat."

"Mike the agents need to ask her these questions" replies Maxine

"Fine then, they can answer them but not without my lawyer and father present. I am not going to let them put Kate through this until she is ready to talk about it. And until further notice she is staying with me." Mike leads Kate to the office door. He does not know his parents are on the other side. He opens it some but not fully. But it is enough for his parents to hear what is going on inside

"Mike, how well do you know this Adam guy?" asks Maxine. Mike's parents hear what Maxine has said.

"Maxine what part off there will be no more questions answered without my lawyer and father present do you not understand." Mike yells are her. Mike Dad decides to enter Maxine's office because whatever is going on in there is getting Mike worked up big time.

"Excuse Me. Mike, Kate we are leaving now" Instructs Mikes Dad.

"Who are you?" Asks Agent Murphy

"I am Mike's father John Flynn. Our lawyer will be in touch later this afternoon. And until he contacts you there will be no more questions from either of them. Now if you will excuse us I am taking both of them home." John replies as he helps lead Mike and Kate out of Maxine's office. Everyone is in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Swain thinks it was a good idea that Mike's dad came in and took over and got Mike and Kate out of there. He could tell that neither of them where handle the situation all that well. Lack of sleep stress and then finding out that Adam was after Kate would do that to anyone. Kate needs time to let the information sink in and gather herself before answer any questions. Swain is also pleased that both Mike and Kate have some support with them.

The others are standing there surprised at what has unfolded. And Maxine is shocked she allowed it to happen in the first place. But she can't stop them from using a lawyer. They are allowed one.

"What is it with Commander Flynn and disrespecting people?" Ms Cruise says in general to the room. Jim is not at all happy about what has unfolded between Mike and Kate.

"Right let's get back on track here…" Maxine goes on talking the others in the room give their take on what happened. It is several hours later before any of them get to leave Maxine office. But sadly it is not over for them. They have to go write down their reports of what happened. And also have their formal interviews with AFP.

Once home John rang their family lawyer who wasted no time in coming around to start working out events and also contacting the AFP to let them know everything is to go through him first. The lawyer tells Kate that they will go through everything tomorrow morning in more detail. This gives her time to think about the last 24hours and also gives her time to relax and get some much needed sleep.

John and Debby noticed how Kate had clothes at Mikes to change into. And during the rest of the afternoon while their lawyer was there. Kate would not leave Mike side on the couch. And that during it all Mike was rubbing her back with one hand while he held her hand in his others. A couple of times Kate leaned into his chest and he just held her.

Debby cooked dinner for them all. While Mike and Kate laid on the couch watching TV wrapped up in each other. And John made calls sorting things out where they lived. Knowing that both Mike and Kate were going to need them here in Cairns for at least a few more days.

Around 9pm Mike and Kate headed off to bed together. The day's events and also the stressful, worried night that had last night having drained them both physically and emotionally. But it did not go unnoticed by Mike parents that Kate went straight to Mike's room. Mike parents stayed up for another hour or so talking about things in general. They are worried about how Mike is going to handle the information Kate will have to give the AFP about why Adam was after her.

The following day.

Maxine had decided to give Hammersley a week off. She used the events of yesterday and that the engines could do with some maintenance as the reason for the week long shore guarantee shore leave for the crew.

She had tried to contact Mike with no luck. She was informed by his parents that he was not accepting any calls at this stage and neither was Kate. And if there was any questions' regarding yesterday she was to use their lawyer. Which of course the details where passed on to her. Maxine just wanted to make sure her long term friend was ok and that Kate was ok too. She was worried about them. Especially after how things went in her office yesterday. But at least she was able to get his Mum to pass on the message that Hammersley had a week's shore leave. His mum sounds happy about that information.

The crew was also worried about their Boss and XO. Word had spread quick about what had happened yesterday. And for once it was not due to 2Dads. He was feeling unsure what to do or how to react after watching how their strong XO just grumbled in front of his eyes. 2Dads was worried about the X he had never seen anyone react like to someone's name before.

The AFP had been to talk to other members of the crew. Hoping to find anything that might help with tracking down their suspects. But so far they were stuck for information. Kate was not ready to talk to talk to them yet. She used a reason being she needed to go through it all with the family lawyer before she talked to them. She said that the lawyer needed to be informed of things before she spoke to them. This was frustrating to them as Mike was also refusing to talk to them yet as well which was no helping.

During the morning while Kate was talking to their lawyer with his parents. Mike gave them some space and went to his office to start writing out his statement for Maxine. He would also use it as his statement for the AFP over the events of yesterday. He also got to work on other reports that he needed to finish and sign off on before handing them in to Maxine. He had been passed on the information from his mum that Maxine had called and that Hammersley had a week's shore leave. Mike was relieved that they had a week off from work. It would give Kate time to regroup herself and also himself before they went back out on patrol.

Mike was sitting in his chair looking out his window towards the water. When Kate came walking into his office. He heard her crying. She sat down on his lap and snuggled into him more. Kate's Back is to the door. Mike's mum is at the door watching what is going on. Once Kate had sat down and snuggled into Mike. Mike adjusts her and pulls her even closer to him and places a kiss on her head.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't think I go do this Mike"

"Do what honey?" Asks Mike. Kate says nothing she is just quietly sobbing into Mike's chest.

"The lawyer said I will need to speak up about what Adam's done to me and why I think he is after me. I don't think I can Mike. I just won't it all to go away." Kate is crying again. Mike is not sure what to say to her. He hugs her even tighter. And places another kiss on her head.

"Honey you know I am here for you right?" Kate nods her head to agree with his statement. "And you know my parents are here for you no matter what. _(Kate just nods her head again)_ I will stand by you no matter what you have to go through honey. I love you never forget that." Kate snuggles into Mike some more. They sit there in silence in each other's arms. Mike's mum walks back to the lounge. With a smile on her face


	19. Chapter 19

Swain is at home when he gets the stuff delivered to him that Mike had requested from him. Due to him being busy at Navcom and with the AFP yesterday he was unable to get it delivered to him. It was not that he did not trust his wife or and other members of Hammersley but what Mike had asked him to do was to stay private. And Mike trusted Swain to follow his word.

He decides to go visit Mike at his house. He was told by Maxine that they did not wont visitors. But Swain is sure Mike will allow him to visit. Well he hopes Mike will allow him to visit. He does try to ring him on his mobile but found both Mike's and Kate's mobiles are turned off. Swain thinks to himself. I should really get Mike's landline number.

Mid-afternoon Swain arrives outside Mike's house. He walks up and knocks on the door. Mikes mother appears at the door and is not happy to see one of Mike's crew there. But after Swain explained who he was she let him in saying Mike has been waiting to see him. Swain was pleased that he was able to get to see them. At least he can see how they are both holding up.

It has taken Kate nearly two full days to get through everything with the AFP. She needed time to go through it all. It was not easy on her. Mike parents went along with her. Mike had decided not to go. He felt that since his parents knew what had happened they would be able to provide a better support for her. He wonted Kate to tell him when she was ready. Not because there was a police officer there making her tell them. Plus he did not won't to hear, the finer details of it all. So while Kate was doing that he went about dealing with the stuff he had gotten Swain to organise for him. HE reads through it all and then signs it and sends it off.

Mike did notice that first day Kate came home from being with the AFP that she was very withdrawn, tired and very quiet. She asked Mike who was on the couch watching the TV to hold her. She curled up on his lap and before he knew it she was asleep. He had to wake her up for dinner which she did eat. That night she had a release sleep. The next day Mike noticed that his parents and Kate had come home earlier than he thought they would be. He found out that Kate was not needed down there now as she had finished her interview and had gotten all the information they needed for now. Having gone through things with the lawyer two days ago had helped.

Kate as soon as she got home went straight to the bathroom and had a shower. She was in there for a while before Mike went off to check on her. He was worried about her as she never took that long in the shower before. He knew she was not in the bath as she used the bathroom that is attached to his bedroom. And that only has a shower and toilet. The main bathroom is down the hall and its door was open.

When he went into gets to his bedroom he finds Kate sitting on the side of his bed. She is crying. Mike goes and sits beside her and pulls her into the side of him. Kate puts her head on his chest.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"We should never have done that mayday call that night. If I had not seen my mother that night none of this would be happening. Adam would still be god knows where but he would be out of my life still."

"Honey you know we had no choice. Maxine sent us and if we had not gone, then many people would have lost their lives that night."

"I know I just wished we had not run into my mother that night. And then you would not be risking your career over me and my bloody stupid idiot family." Mike takes a few moments to think about what to say to her.

"Kate look at me _(Kate moves her head and looks up at Mike)_ Kate honey you are worth more to me than my career. It may have taken me awhile to figure that out but it is the truth." Mike leans his head down and kisses Kate on the lips.

"But Mike what you did in Maxine office it could get us both court-marshalled. And also the fact I have been staying here is not good either."

"Would you prefer to be at home alone or here with me and my parents who consider you to part of our family?" Kate sits there thinking. She looks up at Mike with a smile on her face

"No here is differently better than my place." Replies Kate before kissing Mike again

Over the course of the rest of the week. Mike and Kate get about doing their normal shore leave things. They finish paperwork. They spend time with Mikes parents who have decided to stay on till Kate and Mike leave on patrol again. Kate is getting back to her normal self. Which is making Mike happy. Not that he does not like how Kate had become but with a patrol coming up he does not need rumours or people asking questions as to their X's behaviour.

The night before they leave on patrol Kate tells Mike about what Adam had done to her when she lived at home. Kate does not go into details but just gives him a broad outline of things. Mike is shocked at what Kate had to go through but is also pleased that it was not worse. He knows she has not gotten into the finer details of it all. But at least now he knows what this Adam guys was like to her. It makes him wont to protect Kate even more now. _God this patrol is going to be hard on both of us. How am I going to let her do her job properly without showing my feelings for her? She would hate me for being over protective of her but you can't help me for that can you? Stop worry about it Mike. You both have been able to stay professional on the boat so you can do it. Let her be herself._

Over the week the AFP had yet to track down Adam and Kate's mother. They decided to send some undercover officers to Laverton to watch over Ms McGregor's house hoping that they will catch them when they return if not beforehand.

As Hammersley leaves port there still has been no word from the AFP. Kate has decided to not let it get to her and to put her mind back on her job. Putting her whites on before going down to Hammersley has helped her get to get focused again on the job that she does.


	20. Chapter 20

One week later

Hammersley is out on Patrol when it docks in one of the coastal towns for some much needed R&R. For the last week Hammersley has been busy chasing FFV's, ice boats and also dealing with mayday calls as they come in. They not had much down time.

Hammersley Bridge

"So who is up for some fun tonight" asks 2Dads

"I will come along" replies Charge

"Count me in 2Dads as long as the first round is on you" replies Dutchy.

"Sir, Ma'am will you be joining us?" asks Swain. Looking at Mike and Kate

"Maybe Swain I do have some work to do first." Says Mike

"Don't you worry Swain I will be coming I don't trust you lot to behave yourselves."

"Oh come on Ma'am we are not that bad" replies Dutchy. The bridge cracks up with laughter

"Dutchy do you really won't me to list the things that this crew have done while drunk." Asks Kate

"Come on what is the worse that could happen." Asks Dutchy. Everyone par Dutchy and Bird look at RO

"Hey that incident with the golf cart provided us with important information if I may say so" Replies RO

"Yea and the night in the slammer too" adds Charge.

"Oh my god RO I never had you for the rule breaking sort" Replies Dutchy. Kate and Mike share a smile between each other.

"Boss have you ever been drunk and done something stupid?" asks 2Dads. Kate has this huge grin. Mike shakes his head at her and mouths no.

"2Dads I have been drunk but I have never done anything as stupid as what you lot get up too." Mike hears a yea right from Kate but only just no one else hears it.

"Well I reckon boss, ma'am that we should maybe ask Harpy, Jones and Wilson if they are happy to do watch tonight and we all go out and celebrate" replies Swain

"Celebrate what Swain?" Asks Kate a tad worried

"Celebrate being one big happy family on Hammersley and all the stupid things we have done in our past" replies Swain with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok Swain spit it out you have been far too happy since your phone call home this morning. What did Sal say to you to have you in this good a mood?" Asks Mike

"If you must know Sal is pregnant. I am going to be a dad again" replies Swain. There is cheers and congrats all around the bridge.

Later on the crew are hanging out at a local bar. Sitting around some tables that they have pulled together so they can all be at the same one together.

"Guava Mojo's anyone" yells Charge. Everyone yells yes please at him.

"I'll have a bear thanks Charge." Replies Mike

"Come on Sir live a little" replies Kate. She smiles cheekily at him.

"AR no X a beer thank you Charge" Charge goes off to get the drinks.

"Sir why aren't you having one of our famous Guava Mojo's" asks 2Dads

"Because 2Dads someone has to keep an eye on the X, while the X keeps an eye on you lot."

A little while later the most of the crew have had a number of drinks. Well you could say most of them are drunk. They are now doing shots.

"So what was your real reason for not having a Guava Mojo?" asks Kate. Mike shakes his head. And at the same time under the table he puts his hand on her knee.

"As if you can't remember. I am pretty sure you know full darn well why I stay clear of those." Kate puts her hand on Mikes and they interlock their fingers under the table.

"Has you heard anything re our request you sent off?" asks Kate

"No not yet. But Maxine said it would take time to process. And for the Brass to think about it all and way up their options at their end. Plus we only did it just before we left for patrol too Kate give them time"

"I know I am impatient but I just wish they would hurry up and decide so we know." Replies Kate

"I know but we just have to be patient and wait. Hopefully it won't take too long. Wont to go dance?"

"Sure why not." Mike and Kate head to the dance floor. A few others follow them up.

Two days later

Hammersley Bridge

"Sir Commander White is on the stat phone for you"

"Thanks RO" Mike replies as he picks up the stat phone to talk to Maxine.

"Hi Maxine what can I do for you?"

"HI Mike. I am ringing you as I just got off the phone with Agent Murphy. They have Adam Gardner in custody." Mike is surprised

"Pardon Maxine did I just hear you right." Replies Mike sounding surprised. Everyone that is on the bridge turns to face Mike.

"Yes Mike you did"

"Wow Maxine that is the best news I have heard since all of this started. Do you know when they got him?" When Kate hears this she knows what Mike is talking about. She smiles at Mike. He smiles back.

"Yes I thought you might be pleased to hear the news. And I know someone else who will be pleased too. Agent Murphy said he was picked up in for speeding yesterday and he is being transported to Cairns as we speak under armed guard."

"Yes she will be very pleased. Thanks Maxine"

"No problem Mike Fair winds" Both Maxine and Mike hang up the phone.

"X a word in my cabin please"

"Yes Sir" replies Kate. They both head off to his cabin.

"Swain you have the ship"

"Yes Sir. Swain has the ship"

Once in Mike's Cabin Kate sits on his bed. Mike pulls his chair away from his desk and sits down on it in front of Kate. He puts his hands on top of Kate's.

"Kate that was knocker. They have Adam in custardy now. He can't hurt you anymore now Honey" Kate gets off the bed and sits herself on Mike lap and snuggles in. She starts crying. Mike puts his arms around her.

"Kate your crying why?"

"These are happy tears Mike. Tears of joy and relief."

"Remember Kate there is still the trail to go yet."

"I know Mike but I am safe again. I don't have to worry if I am going to come across him. When we do boarding's. Or when we are walking down the street in some town."

"Yea I know. But don't forget what the lawyer said. The worst part will be the trail."

"I know Mike. But with you and your parents there I can get through that. It is just knowing I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time. That I am the most relieved about. I will worry about the trail when it happens. Let's just hope Adam decides to plead guilty."

Mike and Kate sit there for a few more minutes before they head back off to the bridge to get back to work.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks Hammersley was busy with one thing or another. They had little down time. Between paperwork, FFV's, and other things life was all go, go, go on board.

They cracked another drug running operation. Which the AFP were very proud of as this one was just as bad as the Gorski-Cavanagh operation that of course the AFP where not impressed that Hammersley had stuffed up at the start but thanks to Hammersley they found out how the drugs were coming in to the country and of course Hammersley court both Gorski and Cavanagh.

The second ring involved flying drugs from up north down to Sydney and Melbourne. The drugs again where coming via the water. Local boaties were bringing them to land from pick up spots out on the water. Of course Hammersley crew stumbled over this drug ring thanks to 2Dads and his UFO story. And then of course poor Charge, Bird and Ryan got court up in the middle of it all. At the end the crew of Hammersley court them. Another success for all involved and another load of drugs kept off the streets.

Two Major drug rings had been closed down within a few months of each other thanks to Hammersley.

But those events were nothing compared to what the crew were about to be tested with.

OF course when they went to answer the mayday call of a sub they did not expect things to turn bad. 2Dads got trapped inside the sub. When Jack one of the people on board informs Mike and Swain that 2Dads is most likely dead Swain has flash backs to when Mike and the sub blew up. For Mike it brought up things he had been hiding for the last four months.

2Dads and the sub brought up a lot of emotion for the crew. For most of the crew it was a reminder of what happened to Mike four months ago. This was hitting far to close to home for all of them. The sooner they got 2Dads back the better for all.

It was several hours later before for the sub rose and 2Dads was retrieved. But for Mike it was not the end it was the start of things more horrible to come.

They had warned Mike that he might get post-traumatic stress disorder. That also some things can be triggers for it. Up until this day he had been managered well.

Up until today he had, had no triggers. But 2Dads, Sub, dead and the fact the sub was running out of air was trigging flashbacks. He had been fine till now. He had no flash backs not dreams of what happened four months ago.

Now Mike was struggling internally to keep himself together. He had a patrol boat to run. He had to oversee the dive for the radio cable. And then make sure Charge was prepared to tell 2Dads what to do. Then finding out the wire had been cut. That cut deep on Mike. Every time he tried to get some space some time alone to pull himself together to understand why he was all of a sudden feeling like he was losing control of himself, he would have something else to do. That needed dealing with there and then.

He did enjoy keeping himself busy but also he was finding it harder as time went on things got worse. He was concerned that his crew were going to have to relive not just 2Dads death but also the events of four months ago. And he was starting to wonder if he would survive till they reach port before he started to show signs of not having control of himself. And how was Kate coping he thought.

Mike asked Swain to organise a stress management team for them on return. Swain agreed the events that were unfolding were too close to home to go without needing some support.

Swain made sure he was on the list to be seen. He knew he needed it. He just hoped the others would go as well. Especially the boss and the X.

On the trip back to base. Mike got some alone time in his cabin. As soon as he shut his eyes he started to relive the events from four months ago. The day Kate told him of her requesting a transfer. Then her ignoring his calls that night. Then leading Mason back to his boat to then have Cavanagh and his men boarded the boat. Leaving the message on Kate's mobile. Then they found out he was Navy. And the beatings he got from them.

"God not know? Why now?" Mike said to himself.

_[I]Kate needs me more she has bigger issues to deal with. I can't be dealing with this on top of helping her out. [/i]_ Mike thought to himself.

Of course when they got to base Maxine informed Mike that he had a quick turnaround ahead. Maxine needed them back out there. They were a Patrol boat down due to engine issues. She gave them three hours' notice for sea. Enough time to load fresh supplies. But not enough time for much else. As by the time Mike and Kate had finished their meeting with Maxine they had just over an hour before sailing again.

Mike really wanted to go talk to someone. But there was just not enough time. He hoped that he could keep it together while on board. Not just for him but also for Kate and his crew.

Little did Mike or the crew know…

But come night time when all was quiet things would change…


	22. Chapter 22

Little did Mike or the crew know…

But come night time when all was quiet things would change…

Throughout the boat noises were heard.

Screaming

Crying

Yelling

And other sounds that just did not make sense, to the ears of those who were awake.

The two people on watch on the bridge were not sure what to do. After what seemed ages but really was only minutes one of them went to wake the CO. Harpy was sent to do this.

As Harpy went down the stairs of the bridge he heard sounds from the CO cabin. As he knocked he got no reply. Then he heard the Co yell "NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU" Harpy decides that maybe trying to wake the boss is not a good idea. He goes off in search of Swain.

As Harpy moves down the corridors of Hammersley he runs into Swain who is standing in the corridor of the sailors sleeping quarters. There is a mixture of different sounds. Sounds from the XO cabin. And junior sailors cabin. The one that 2Dad's and RO are in. They look at each other.

"Swain I need you to check the CO please" asks Harpy

"What's wrong with the CO Harpy?"

"Well there is yelling coming from his cabin it does not sound too good"

"Great. I have crying and sobbing from that Cabin (Swain points to the XO cabin). I also have screaming and yelling coming from that cabin (Points to RO and 2Dads cabin) and a bunch more other unknown sounds."

"So what do we do Swain?"

"I am not sure Harpy but I think the events of today have been a trigger to something else…..Harpy do you know what the Co was saying?"

"Yes I do he was yelling no I am not going to tell you. Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Yes I do. Shit not what is needed at this time, they got other things to think about." Swain thinks the Boss is having flash backs from 4months ago. The same for the XO. 2Dads is reliving today's events but RO this has him confused by is he yelling in his sleep.

"Swain?"

"Don't worry Harpy. Um let me think here what do we do?"

[I]Dam what do I do? I have four people who are at least showing signs of PTSD. Mike and Kate most likely reliving the events from four months ago. But surely the boss would have had signs by now. OR maybe this has been a trigger. They talk about triggers and how they can happen any time anywhere when you least expect it too. They can seem fine till a trigger hits them. Dam how did Mike get through the day. But this does explain why he wanted the stress management team set up he was planning on going. I don't blame him. Today was hard on me. Reliving the thought that we had lost him. Then finding him alive. But what was the hardest part was the X, looking at her and seeing that she had lost her soul mate. I knew they had some good bound as they worked so well. But it was far deeper than any of us knew of.

2Dads he is bound to be reliving the events from today it is normal. We just got to support him and help him through. Talking will help.

God why is it our family here are being put through the wringer of late. The crew watch a sub blow up with the thoughts that Mike was on it. They watch their boss be blown up. Then we find him alive still they saw it thinking he was in it. Then the bombing. 2Dads was in that building when it blew up. Then the X becomes a target all because she shot this guy's sister who was about to kill Dutchy. Then some lady try's to drown Dutchy. Then of course we have to be the ones that find the boat load of dead bodies with a child included. Then Commander White thinks we killed the prisoner we were transporting back to Cairns. Like we would do that come on? Then of course Jim and Ms Cruise are back on the boat as things go wrong yet again. The Ryan god the poor kid.

Dam this. Dam the Navy this is just not on. Knocker should have at least allowed us some down time so this lot could talk about things. Bloody Kate and Mike have enough to worry about with the upcoming trail for Andrew. They don't need PTSD on top of it the lawyer for Andrew will use it against them.

What am I going to do? I don't even know why RO is doing what he is doing. This is a huge mess right now and I have no idea what to do. Fleet medical. I will contact them. Oh dam that could cause problems. No they need me. Stuff it I need help. [/i]

Swain heads off to ring Fleet Medical from the Coms centre. He decides to just talk to them about 2Dads and what he can do to help him and any advice when he is dreaming about things. Maybe he can use them on the others as well.

Once Swain was off the phone 2Dads and Ro had seemed to have carmed down and were still asleep.

Swain then went and checked the X. He found Kate awake lying on her rack.

"Hey you're awake now. How your feeling?" Swain could see from her eyes she had been crying

"Um drained, tired."

"Yes it has been one of those does. Um X I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?"

"I suppose so"

"X you were saying something in your sleep do you remember what you where dreaming about?"

"I'm fine Swain"

"X you are not fine. You don't look fine. Please talk to me"

"Really Swain I will be fine I just need some more rest….Swain what was that?"

"That sounded like the CO ma'am" Swain and Kate leave her room and head straight to the CO cabin.

"Swain what is going on? Is he going to be ok?" Kate asks as they see Mike thrashing around in his rack.

"No sure ma'am let's try and get him to carm down." Kate goes in and try's to help Swain carm Mike down it takes about 10 to 15mins before he carms down.

"Ma'am do you know if he has suffered with any night mares, dreams, flash backs from the Gorski incident?"

"Not that I know of Swain. He did the recommended sessions with the councillor. He seemed pretty fine with it all afterwards. Why do you ask Swain?"

"Well X it looks like the day's events with the sub and 2Dads may have been what they call a trigger."

"Trigger Swain are you saying he has Post-traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"He might have X, or it could just be a simple as the sub and 2Dads have brought up those events again for him and he just got to work through it. But whatever it is we need to keep an eye on him. And by the looks X he isn't letting you go tonight" Swain says. Mike has moves himself and has wrapped both arms around Kate's waist and has snuggled into her.

"Mike let go please I need to go to my own cabin to sleep." Mike refuses to let go and just holds on tighter.

"Don't worry X stay here with him. I will bring in another blanket for you. It might help him if you stay anyway. He needs the sleep and hopefully tomorrow is a better day for all." Swain says as he walks off with a smile.

[I]Thank god the brass approved their relationship it will make this easier to deal with. But I know how much they wont to keep it off the boat and out of their daily work life. But sometimes you can't control things. It is important they both get a good night's sleep. Lack of sleep can enhance dreams. [/i]

Swain returns with a blanket for the X. She moves and lies down beside Mike. Mike is mumbling away in his sleep. Nether Swain or the X can understand what he is saying.

[i]Dam you Mike we made a deal while in uniform. We are professionals. This is one of those we are in uniform moments. But I can't leave you like this. Not when you helped me through things a few weeks ago. Let's hope you get some sleep and so do I we got a long day ahead tomorrow. [/i]

Swain heads back to his cabin. As he is walking past the senior sailors mess he notices Dutchy and Charge in there.

"What are you two doing up shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well we would be if it was not for the screaming and crying we keep hearing"

"Are yea. I think today has had a toll on a number of people on this boat. We are just going to have to ride it out. Sorry guys. So what we watching?" replies Swain as he sits down to join them. Deciding a few minutes or so or something else might help him relax before going back to bed.

But come the morning things would change again.

Do the crew notice?

What does Swain do to help?

And what does the AFP say to Mike to have him even more worried than he already was?


	23. Chapter 23

But come the morning things would change again.

Do the crew notice?

What does Swain do to help?

And what does the AFP say to Mike to have him even more worried than he already was?

In the morning Mike woke to Kate in his rack. As he goes to move Kate wakes as well. Though the morning wake call also helps to wake them up.

"What you doing here? I thought we made an agreement" asks Mike

"Well someone last night was having a few issues sleeping and you seemed to only settle down once I arrived. Care to explain sailor?" Kate replies. Mike lies back down, places his left hand on his forehead and groans.

"Mike?"

"Yes Kate"

"I think yesterday has caused a few issues for some of us."

"Really?" Mike replies.

"Mike doesn't. I know you're not being fully honest with me right now but please answer this one question for me. Did yesterday events trigger anything for you?" They look at each other Mike wants to say no but knows Kate can read him and know when he is lying.

"Yes if you must know"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because you got your own things to worry about and this is nothing compared to what you have got coming up."

"Mike what they did to you is nothing. Swain asked me if you had, had any dreams or flash backs before yesterday. I told him not that I know of. I hope I was right."

"You were right. I had the odd flash back but was told that is normal as I was able to handle it pretty well."

"What about yesterday and last night? You were yelling out all sorts of statements"

"Kate just leaves it right now I have more important things to do and that is to run the boat. I don't have time to be dealing with them. Not when Maxine sends us all back out here before we get a change to seek any help. What about 2Dads how is he?"

"Mike don't change the subject"

"Kate you are facing far bigger things than me and silly flash backs. And then there is 2Dads he was the one in that sub yesterday he should have been able to talk to someone yesterday about it not whenever Maxine feels like we can be on shore long enough for it to happen."

"Ok fine be like that." Kate replies as she gets up off the rack and heads off to leave

"Kate please don't be like, that I am just trying to be strong here for everyone. I have 23 other sailors to think of here. I could I would have us all on shore dealing with this but we can't we are stuck out here."

"I know I was just trying to help. Like you have done for me" Kate replies Mike gets up off his rack and walks over to Kate and pulls her into a hug.

"I know honey, but sadly we got work to do. I would love to sit around and talk all day to you but this patrol boat badly needs the Co and XO to run it. God if I leave this lot to run it god knows what they might run over." Replies Mike

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" replies Kate

"Nope but I be nice and not do it in front of the crew. Oh sadly some of them already know. Anyway we better get to work. And what excuse are you using for being in here we only told a few about us. The whole crew don't know yet?"

"I will wait to see what happens first" Kate then leaves Mike cabin and heads to her own. To have a shower before heading to the bridge.

Later on during the day Swain notices 2Dad is not fully himself. He is not pulling his normal jokes or being smart like he is. Swain decides to talk to him and finds out that he is not coping very well with the events of yesterday. He tells Swain he felt like he had hardly any sleep at all. But even if he tries to rest all he thinks about are the things that could of gone wrong in that sub.

Swain decides that Hammersley needs to return to base. After last night and the way 2Dads is feeling he thinks based on medical grounds Hammersley is not fit to sail.

He asks Mike to ask Maxine about return. Mike suggest that he should fleet medical and see what they say and if they recommend return to base get them to support us in our return to base.

When Swain rang fleet medical and spoke to them about what was going on. And how he rang last night. They recommended the immediate return of Hammersley. They even contacted Maxine who was not impressed. But there was nothing she could do. Medically wise if fleet medical said that the crew were not safe for sailing there was nothing she could do.

1300hrs

"Sir Commander White for you"

"Thanks RO. Mike Flynn"

"Mike, Maxine here. New orders return to base."

"Pardon Maxine"

"I have been informed by fleet medical that Hammersley needs to return to base. So I am doing as instructed you are to return to base. For 3 days."

"Thank you Maxine the crew will appreciate that."

"No problem Mike also the AFP rang today. Got some not so good news the trail for Kate has been set for in two weeks. Also the trail for Gorski and Cavanagh is set for the same time."

"You must be joking Maxine"

"No sorry the AFP rang to inform me now so that we can get replacements in"

"Maxine that is just not going to work how are we going to be in two dam places at once."

"Look Mike bring that up with the AFP when you get back ok"

"Fine I will talk to them about it."

"Fair winds Mike"

"Bye Maxine" Mike hangs up he is not too happy.

[I]How the hell can the crew be in two places at once? Kate, Swain and I are needed at the Gorski trail and also at the trial for Andrew. Also Dutchy, 2Dads and Jim are required at that one as well. Along with my parents. Since dam Andrew is trying to tell them Kate is faking everything. Faking my foot. Bloody hell just more crap to deal with on top of everything else. The police are going to have to rearrange things there is no way we can be in two dam places at once. And if I have the choice I will be going to Andrew's trial over the other.

Dam being kidnapped by Cavanagh. If that had not happened we would not be needed there.

God what a mess [/i]

"Harpy steer port 275 revolutions 1800"

"Steer port 275 revolution 1800" replies Harpy

"Sir why we changing course" asks Kate

"Been requested to return to base." Mike reaches for the ship mic speaker

"Hear there Captain speaking. We are returning to base for three days down time. There will be a stress management team available for any and all who wish to go. I do recommend all crew attend at least one session. That is all"

Kate stands there with a smile on her face. She walks over to Mike and whispers in his ear.

"You going?" Mike nods his head

"Good. What else did Knocker say to you, you seem tense?"

"Tell you later" replies Mike

"You better"

"I will" Mike replies

It will be a good ten hours before Hammersley reaches port. The crew are all on edge. They know things are right. Dutchy and Swain notice after Maxine call to bring them back in he seems more tense but what caused it they are not total sure.


	24. Chapter 24

Mike to most people would come across as a strong man who could handle anything thrown at him and come out the other end fine.

This time was different. Mike knew he was starting to struggle with everything that was going on in his life. Between work and personal things were starting too built up for him.

The fact both trails had to run at the same time was not helping. On top of the incident with 2Dads bring up memories. He knew he needed to seek help fast before he lost it all together. He wanted to stay strong for Kate. He knew she was going to be going through far more than he would be. But she did not need the stress of both trails running at the same time. And personally he did not need it either.

He had questioned the lead AFP agent about being there and now it looked like he was going to have to choose which one to be at.

Everything was starting to get too much for him. He knew he needed help. He knew he needed to talk to someone. Before he lost it. Well not lost it but before it all became too much and he was unable to cope or deal with everything.

He was so pleased to be heading back to base. He was going to see someone the very next morning as soon as he could in.

[I]I can't be a good captain or partner if I am in no fit state. I need to under control of myself. Be able to handle what is ahead without worry. The first step to getting better is noticing the signs and getting help.

Two weeks to get myself back on track. I can do that. The councillor was a huge help last time. He will be of help now. Must make sure I get the same person it make it easier talking to someone I have already spoken to before. [/i]

Mike picks up his mobile and notices he has enough reception and decides to make a call to make an appointment for first thing tomorrow. [I] I might be tired after our late arrival into port but the sooner I seek help the sooner I can get myself back under control again." [/i]

The following morning

Mike is talking to Ben his councillor

"So Mike what brings you in today?"

"Several things Ben" replies Mike. Mike is lying down on the couch in the room that Ben uses. He hates calling it an office. As it doesn't really look like one. It has several different chairs and two couches. To make his clients feel more at home. There is also a table where they can make themselves hot drinks if they so wish. HE has learnt over the years working with the Navy that sometimes the most simplest of things can make all the difference. He also knows how to push and not push to get info out of his clients. This for Ben is another word he hates using 'clients' they are people to him, human beings not clients.

"Ok so where would you like to start then?"

"I'm not sure where to start?"

"Ok then Mike we will start off with made you decide to come and see me again?"

"Well two days ago…" Mike talked about the sub with 2Dads and how he started to have flash backs his worry over the upcoming trails and how he could cope with it all and be there for Kate. Ben listens and talked as well before two long the hour session was up. But neither of them wonted to stop. Ben felt that stopping was not going to help. They were nearly at a head with things. And it was important to keep going for now so that Mike could start to feel better and to heal. It was nearly 20mins later before they called it quits for now. And made another appointment for Mike to come in tomorrow as well.

When they were finished Ben was pleased to find out that the next person was running late.

Mike left Ben's office feeling better. Ben told him it is normal to expect flash backs and not to stress about them like Mike had been. He also explained to Mike that he is putting far too much pressure on himself. The more he worries about everything the more out of control it will seem to him. He needs to step back and relax and just let things take their course. Thought Mike had decided to have another talk with the AFP about Adams trail and see if the date can be changed since the rail for Gorski and Cavanagh was set a few weeks ago. He had forgotten its date because he knew Maxine would remind them and make sure Hammersley was either on shore leave or had replacements in. More likely shore leave since 3 ship stoppers had to be off the boat. Plus plenty of time had to be given so evidence could be looked at and statements read and gone through before the trail started. Mike was pleased he did not have to do that sort of thing.

When Mike got home he found Kate on the couch reading. HE sat down beside her and pulled her on to his lap.

"How did it go?"

"Better than expected. Feeling less stressed now"

"That is good" Kate replied before kissing him

"Kate yesterday Maxine informed me of the trail date for Adam" Kate said nothing

"She told me it is set for two weeks' time. The same time as the trail for Gorski and Cavanagh"

"Tell me again why we are needed at that one?"

"Well are...Nar let's not go there, I have a much better idea" Mike then kisses her

"Now that is a better idea" Kate then kisses Mike. They sit on the couch kisses each other before it turns more heated and Mike then carries Kate to their bedroom.

Several hours later there is a knock on Mike's door. Both Mike and Kate are lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms not wanting to move. They don't want to move but the knocking won't go away. Mike gets up and puts on his pants and grabs a shit that he does up on the way to the door.

When Mike opens the door he finds their lawyer standing there.

"Mike we need to talk"

"Sure came on in I will just go get Kate for you" Mike replies as he allows Tim to enter

"She still staying here?" he asks as he walks to the lounge

"Yes" Mike then goes and gets Kate. Then returns with Kate.

"So what can we do for you today Tim?" asks Mike

"Well I got word of the trail set date and thought since Maxine said you would be in port for a couple of days we could go through what will happen and your statements"

"Ok that is fine with us but there is going to be one problem with this tail. Kate and I are also required in Brisbane at the same time for another trail." 

"Right and why had I not been informed about this?"

"Because it was via work and the AFP in Brisbane the trail date was set some time ago. Maxine only reminded me about it when she rang yesterday and said both were running at the same time."

"Ok is Kate required down there or is she going as support for you?"

"Kate, Chris and I are required down there to give evidence"

"Ok that goes out that idea. I better ring and sort out changing the date. I am surprised the AFP up here did not know about it"

"That will be because it is all under wraps at present only those who need to know know about it."

"Ok well I will head off and see what I can do about changing the date for this since three of our witness and our main witness is not free on those dates. Hopefully they will allow me to change it." Tim says as he gets up and starts to leave

"If need be contact Commander White she can give you the AFP agent dealing with it and then maybe they can be of help to change the date." Mike replies as he follows Tim to his door. Tim leaves and Mike heads back to the lounge and sits on the couch beside Kate. Kate lays down with her head on Mikes lap. Mike runs one of his hands through her hair.

"Do you feel like going out tonight?" Mike asks Kate

"Yea why not. Where do you won't to go?" Kate replies looking up at him.

"How about we go out for dinner then head to that new bar in town."

"Sounds good to me." Replies Kate. Mike turns the TV on and they watch some movie both not really paying attention to what is on. But thinking about other things. Before too long it is time to go get ready to go out.

They have a nice cosy dinner at a local restaurant. They enjoy some wine and of course their meal. They talk and smile and are total lost in each other that they did not notice that Sally and Swain were also in the same restaurant as them. Sally and Swain just left them to it. Swain was thinking how nice it was to see them doing something so normal and enjoy it. Swain noticed Mike did not seem as stressed out as before. Or maybe the wine was hiding it well.

After dinner Mike and Kate walked from the restaurant to the new bar in town. They took their time walking enjoying the time together being able to be a normal couple. And not have to worry or hide. Even though most of the crew were yet to find out. But they liked it that way.

When they got to the new bar. They noticed a few of the crew where there also. They decided to head over to a different part of the room hopefully staying out of sight of the crew. But little did Kate and Mike know there was one very nosey person in the room who had spotted them and was waiting for the right moment before springing them.

Mike and Kate were enjoying the music that was playing and had decided to dance. They got up and started dancing. The nosey person was loving it. More ammo to use against them. When a slow song came on neither of them broke apart or moved away, Mike pulled Kate closer to him and she seems happy with what Mike had done. Then they kissed. Some of the crew were stunned par one who was smiling from ear to ear.

Nikki could no longer control herself she went up on to the dance floor once the song was close to finishing

"Ok you two explain what I just saw and don't tell me there is nothing going on I am sick of hearing that line form both of you" replies Nikki. Mike and Kate crack up laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"The look on your face oh and the goldfishes that are behind you over in the corner" replies Kate

"Stop it now tell me?"

"Ok we will but not here in the middle of the dance floor why not over with the others looks like they need to be filled in on a few things" replies Mike. The whole time he has keep his arm around Kate's waist. It felt nice not to have to move it for a change.

"Nikki gets us some drinks would you please?" asks Kate as they walk to the others

"Not till you tell me"

"No drink first then maybe tell second or I will go with there is nothing going on line if you like?"

"Ok I will get you two a drink" Nikki goes off and gets Mike and Kate a drink.

Nikki arrives back with drinks for everyone deciding to do her shout now. Everyone is happy as. As she is handing them out Swain and Sally have arrived.

"Right Kate spill"

"Spill what Nikki?" Kate is enjoying tormenting her friend. Though Nikki just want's the gossip of course.

"Spill about you and Mike"

"Oh that Nar nothing going on there" replies Kate. With a cheeky smile on her face.

"Kate what do you call that on the dance floor. That kiss?"

"Oh that kiss. Just a thank you kiss for the wonderful dance we had." Kate replies. Sally is trying hard not to laugh at Nikki and Kate. Mike is sitting beside Kate enjoying listening to Kate and Nikki talk. Enjoying the fact Kate is relaxed and having some fun. As Nikki is sitting on an angle to Kate she can't see that Mike and Kate are holding hands under the table. Mike leans over and whispers something into Kate's ear which courses her to giggle.

"Kate come on there is something going on between you two. I know there is no male in their right mind gives a female their credit card unless they are in a relationship with them. Also the limo for the ball come on that was a bit over the top don't you think.

"Nikki I explained all that to you at the time."

"X you had my credit card when?" asks Mike playing dumb

"Oh don't you remember a few weeks ago you said I could borrow it because of my new one had not arrived yet. It was while we were away for work and on the way home you gave it to me."

"Oh that credit card now I remember. I hope you put this dress on it?"

"Sure did"

"Excellent. As the only thing it ever seems to get used for is on this lot and the bar tab." Nikki is sitting there thinking [I] God these two are either blind, dumb or something else [/i]

"Did we not use it for dinner tonight?"

"Nope used cash for that"

"Dinner you two went to dinner?"

"Yes Nikki two adults went out to dinner something people do, do Nikki"

"Kate come on stop this tell me what is really going on with you two."

"Nikki do you think you can handle the truth?"

"Yes I can no spill"

"Ok Nikki here is the truth. There is nothing going on between us." Replies Kate trying hard to keep a straight face

"Swain, Sally, Dutchy and Mike crack up laughing. Kate then hits Mike.

"Hey you were meant to laugh"

"Sorry it was so hard not to laugh" Mike replies grinning.

"You better be making up to me."

"Sure how would you like me to make it up to you." Replies Mike

"Mmm by kissing me again" Nikki is stunned. Mike leans in and gives Kate a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Kate how is that Kiss nothing"

"Ok Nikki truth is there is something going on" replies Kate as she moves to sit on Mike's lap

"I knew it. But did you have to torcher me"

"Yes I did. It was fun"

"Sir what about the rules?" Asks Charge

"We have approval from the Brass it came through a week ago."

"Well I think we need to make a toast. To the CO and X. It is about bloody time" says Charge. Everyone else says "To the CO and X"

They spend the rest of the night with the crew enjoying some down time. They arrive back home to Mikes place at around 0200hrs.


	25. Chapter 25

TWO WEEKS LATER

ANTON GORSKI-DEREK CAVANAGH TRAIL

BRISBANE COURTS

BRISBANE

Day One

The first day was mainly the Feds and what they had been doing at the start of the operation. They called witness. Mike, Kate and Swain sat in and listened to what was going on.

Day Two

Again there was more evidence and witness on the stand. Mike, Kate and Swain were very surprised at how long the operation had been going on before Hammersley got involved. This was going to be one very long trail and they still were not up to the part when Hammersley stepped in.

Day Three

Today they started with more evidence then they called for the first witness from Hammersley.

Lieutenant Kate McGregor was called first up to the stand.

"For the Courts Lieutenant McGregor can you please inform them of your position on Hammersley?"

"I am the Executive Officer of the Patrol Boat HMAS Hammersley"

"What is the Executive Officers role on Patrol Boat's?"

"The Executive Officer is the second in command on the patrol boats. My main role is to make sure all orders from the Commanding Officer of the boat are followed through. The executive officer also leads all boarding parties. Overseas the loading of supplies. And when the need arises becomes Acting Commanding Officer."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Now on the 02nd November 2010 Hammersley received a Pan, Pan Call. Can you explain what a Pan, Pan call is please?"

"A Pan, Pan Call is one level below a Mayday call not immediate graver danger but still serious."

"And who did you receive this call from?"

"Objection your honour" lawyers for Gorski and Cavanagh. Mr Bradley

"Does this have anything to do with the case?" Judge

"Yes it does as you will see as we get along a bit more"

"Objection over ruled then. Go ahead Lieutenant McGregor" Judge

"From Mr Stuart Mason on the Janette J"

"When you got to the Janette J what Mr Mason informed you with?"

"Mr Mason had informed us of a fishing trawler having thrown something over board when he mapped the area where the item was thrown overboard he found something that did not look right. He showed me a picture of what it looked like."

"What did this picture look like?"

"It showed up a long rectangle object in the water that should not be there."

"What did you do next?"

"I got a statement from Mr Mason on the type of boat that he had seen in the area at the time and any other information he could give us at the time."

"What was the description of this boat?"

"A large fishing trawler. Outrigger with working deck at back and forward cabin at the front. He was some distance off so was unable to give us more information."

"Now in your statement you said you then returned to Hammersley. Hammersley had already picked up the object that you had described. Did you see what was brought aboard the boat?"

"Yes that is correct and no I was informed by my CO that it was a body. We had no ID on who it was at that time."

"What did you guys do next?"

"The CO and I decided to see if we could locate the suspected vessel."

"And who is this CO?'

"Commander Mike Flynn"

"Thank you Lieutenant. Do you and your Co often make these sorts of decisions together?"

"Yes we do."

"Thank you. How long did it take for Hammersley to locate the vessel that was described to you by Mr Mason?'

"We located it about 15mins later. It was hanging around in the local area."

"In your report the CO requested a boarding under training why was that just so the court can understand"

"The vessel was an Australian flagged vessel we cannot board without approval from the captain of the vessel unless it is acting in a manner that is unsafe to others. Or we already have permission from Navcom to board."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Now when you did the boarding on to this vessel what did you find?'

"We found a fishing trawler with manifest for Spanish Mackerel. There was no fish on board. The Captain of the vessel introduced himself as Derek Cavanagh. Everything was in order so once we had finished our search of the vessel we headed back to Hammersley."

"Now when you returned to Hammersley and went to the bridge what happened?"

"When I returned to Hammersley my CO informed me that the body we pulled out was that of Rowen Wells a drug smuggler that the Feds had under surveillance. When our RO brought us another picture showing Rowen Wells with another person of interested to the Feds I recognised him as Derek Cavanagh the Captain of the trawler we had boarded."

"I noted in your report for us that you boarded them again during the night what made you do a second boarding on them knowing that they were of interest to the feds"

"When we had them under surveillance we noticed another boat meet up with them and transfer a large pallet which we suspected to be drugs it turned out to be cabling."

"Who made the decision to board?"

"I suggested it and our CO approved it"

"Objection your honour this is leading us nowhere" says Mr Bradley

"Does this have anything to do with this trail?" Judge

"Yes it does your honour the information we are obtaining from Lieutenant McGregor are important and will help provide information for the events that unfolded the following evening and the day after. Without this information the court and jury will only have half the information they require. It also informs them of how Hammersley came to be involved to the depth it was your honour"

"Ok Objection over ruled" replies the Judge

"Lieutenant McGregor what happened after that and the next day."

"We returned to Hammersley and headed to Oran Island. The following day we meet up with the Feds who were not too happy we had brought Cavanagh into the know that he was a person of interest. We gave them a copy of the surveillance tape we had before we had some R&R"

"Why did you provide them with a copy and not the original tape?"

"Because we are require to keep all originals for our own reports that go to Navcom."

"Now the next day when the boat was ready to sail you were informed that your CO was no on board. Why was that?"

"The following morning. I was informed by our Radio Operator that our CO was not on board and that no one had heard from him. And that he was unable to be contacted via his mobile either. I then took my cell phone out and checked my messages."

"Now why did you do that?"

"Because I knew he had rung me the evening before but I had ignored his call. He then tried to call later but as I had my phone on silent I did not hear it ring or that I had a message from him."

"This is the message that was left for Lieutenant McGregor on her cell phone the evening before" The message is replayed to the court room.

"What did you do next Lieutenant?"

"I rang the harbour master for Orlan Island and found out that they had a good six hour head start on us. The crew and sat and thought about where they could be going. We then clicked that they must be searching for the mini sub in the area where we had boarded them. I then had our RO contact Navom for me. I got our buffer to take the ship while I spoke to our Commanding Officer at Navcom Commander White to get permission to sail without our CO and also to inform her that he had been kidnapped and by who."

"Why did you need to get permission to sail without a CO?"

"We have what are called ship stoppers. They are people that if they are not on board we can't sail without approval from Navcom. Commanding Officer is one of those ship stopping positions."

"Lieutenant McGregor explain to the court what happened during the day."

"Once under way I requested that our sonar beacon be deployed so that if they were using the sonar from Mr Mason boat we could then pick it up. A few minutes later a sound was heard we got its general location and headed towards it. We lost the sound. But we stayed on the set course. On the hunch that they had found the mini sub. Once our radar picked up the Janette J I ordered a boarding party to go over to it."

"Excuse me Lieutenant but how did you know it was the Janette J?"

"All registered boats have a responder on them that tells us who they are. We look up the number that we get on our screen which tells us everything. When the number came up we knew from the previse call from them that it was the Janette J. Our EOD confirmed it."

"Right go head"

"Once the boarding party was underway they boarded the Janette J while I stay on board Hammersley. I was kept informed of what was going on. The boarding team found Derek Cavanagh and some of his men. While searching the boat they were unable to locate the CO but they did find Sylvanna Gorski, who was tied up and gaged. She informed my team of where our CO was. They then informed me that our CO was now in the mini sub being towed out to deeper water to be sunk" Kate voice hitch's as she remembers how she felt at that time. "We then redirected the coast watch flight after working out where they would be heading. I sent over another boarding team to bring over Cavanagh and his men to Hammersley while the main boarding team went in search of the sub. We gathered that he would not tow it too far away before sinking it. Coast watch then noticed something semi submerged they informed us of the location and I redirected the RHIB to the location. We were also able to bring it up on our EOD as well. As the team got close to the Sub it exploded…" Kate tried to go on but can't she takes so time to compose herself.

"What happened after the sub had exploded."

"I had the RHIB team stay and check to see if they could find any information that showed that they had been any human beings in that sub. It took about 10 to 15mins for them to find some human remains. We presumed our CO had perished in the blast. I then got them to return back to Hammersley while I organised another vessel to come out and collect the remands and clean up the other items. I was unable to get any information from Cavanagh or his men. Once the RHIB team was back on board Hammersley it was suggest that Sylvanna might be able to let us know where Gorski was heading. We got some information from her that Gorski had contacts in Cairns. As we got this information I was then informed that Commander White was wonting to speak to me. Once I had finished speaking to her I then headed to the bridge. It was not long later that we located Gorski boat via Radar and then confirmed it via the EOD. We then sent a boarding team which I took part of. As we got close to the vessel we come under attack with gun fire. We then returned fire. I ordered Charge who was on Hammersley to fire the typhoon in front of the vessel to get them to slow down. Eventual we were about to board the vessel and apprehend several crew members. As I went below to search I was then attacked by Gorski. I was able to get the upper hand. Then our Coxswain and Able Seamen come down and cuffed Gorski and escorted him above. I stayed below to regroup myself before heading up top. While I was regrouping myself I heard banging. I sat and waited and heard the banging again. So I went in search of the sound and found our CO to be tied up and gaged on a bed in a side room. The room that Gorski had come out of when he attacked me."

"Thank you Lieutenant McGregor. That is the questions I have your honour"

"Ok your witness now Mr Bradley"

"Thank you your honour. Now Lieutenant McGregor it has come to my attention that you have a personal relationship with your Commanding Officer is that not correct?" Mike is not impressed with this

"Commander Flynn and I do now have a personal relationship after it being approved by the Brass that we can have one."

"Well Lieutenant I found out that you two were in a relationship for the Brass approved it. And that fact that the night that Mike Flynn was accidently on Mr Masons boat you two were infact having a lovers tiff."

"Objection your honour. Their relationship status has nothing to do with the case"

"Objection over ruled. Answer the question Lieutenant"

"No we were not in a relationship at that time. At the time I was upset with him over finding the list of candidates for the replacement CO of Hammersley. After having had him tell me that he did not trust them to command a tug boat let alone a warship hurt. Having worked on Hammersley for four years now having commanded her several times in place of the CO. I felt that he did not trust his 2IC. As a Patrol boat is small and confined. You have to be able to trust your team. Because they have your back. If you can't trust them then you can't work as a team. Not as the efficient team that we are on Hammersley. I felt that when I had the conversation with Commander Flynn and then the next day found the list in his office I thought he did not trust me with his baby. I decided that I would spend the evening with the crew and ignore him. Not wanting to deal with ship business on my down time."

"Would you say Lieutenant that your actions that night meant that your judgement was impaired the following day. And because you did not check your messages till the next morning after finding out he had not return contribute to what happened."

"Objection your honour. Regardless of what she did or did not do re her messages I doubt it would of stopped Commander Flynn being taken"

"Objection sustained. Mr Bradley please direct your questions more towards what is going on, not what is not needed for this case."

"Lieutenant McGregor when you boarded Mr Gorski boat did you did you not hold a gun to his head?"

"Yes I did. I did this after he had attacked me and I had gotten the upper hand again. I used my pistol to show him that I meant business and to stay put which he did till other came down."

"Mr Gorski informed me that you refused to drop your weapon when your crew arrived why was that?"

"When Swain arrived I was so focused on him and making sure I did not kill him that I did not hear him asking me to drop my weapon. When Swain put his hand on my weapon and started to move it down and take it off me I snapped out of it."

"Would you say your personal feelings for your commander over ride your actions that day Lieutenant?"

"No I do not think so. I may of known Commander Flynn a long time. But if any of my crew had been in the same situation I would of done the same thing."

"Lieutenant Do you think boarding his vessel without permission gave him the right to open fire on you?"

"I had permission from headquarters to bring in Gorski and his crew if we came across them before they reached Cairns. This also gave me the power to board their vessel without their permission. They were at the time wanted for the murder of a Naval Officer and also a civilian. We did not open fire on them till they open fired on us. We have a policy that states we cannot open fire on any vessel unless it open fires on us first. We can do warning shots across their bow that hit the water and not the vessel but we cannot aim at a vessel without them opening fire or without Ministerial approval which is not easy to get and takes time."

"That is all your honour"

"Thank you, you may step down Lieutenant McGregor" replies the Judge.

Kate steps down and heads to where Mike and Swain are sitting.

"Your honour we call out next witness petty Officer Coxswain Chris Blake to the stand"

"Can you step forward please" asks the Judge

Swain gets up. Before he leave Mike says good luck and that they are going outside. Kate needs some fresh air and a break away from it all. Swain nods and walks up to the front as Mike and Kate head out. Normally they don't let people leave but Kate is not looking so well so the guards let them out so she can get some fresh air.

Once outside they find a bench and sit down they say nothing to each other. They knew this was not going to be easy to deal with. But Kate was not prepared to have questions asked about her and Mike's personal relationship. They sit there in silence for ages. Before they know it Swain is outside beside them. Court has been adjourned for the day.

All three of them head off to the hotel where the lawyer for the Feds is meeting them to go over the events of the day.

Kate is not feeling to well once she gets to the hotel she goes straight to the bathroom and throws up. Something that has just started to happen. She puts it down to the stress of everything. She has this trail and in two weeks the trail for Adam.


	26. Chapter 26

Day Four of the Trail

Swain was recalled to the stand to finish off where they had left off yesterday. Mike was sitting there in a day dream. He knew he was next he was not ready to go up on the stand. He was not sure if he was ready to do this. The incident with 2Dads a few weeks ago are still fresh in his mind. Kate is sitting on his left holding his hand which is in his lap. Marshall is on the other side having arrived today after being rung yesterday to be informed Mike would be up today. He came as support for Mike, Kate and Swain knowing that Mikes statement is going to be not easy to hear if he is asked about finer details about what happened to him.

Mike does not hear his name be called till Kate puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. They have one of their silent conversations which everyone in the room sees. Mike then gets up and heads to the witness box.

"Kate he will fine" replies Marshall

"I hope so Sir." Replies Kate.

"Commander Flynn please explain to the courts what your role is on Hammersley?"

"I am the Commanding Officer. I am in charge of running the Patrol Boat and I am responsible for anything that happens good or bad. I am required to stay on board the boat while boarding's are taking place. I handle all reports. Deal with headquarters. I also have the final say in any discussions that are made on board. Unless they come from above me."

"And what do you mean from above you Commander Flynn?"

"Any orders that come from my Commanding officers. That is Commander White or any of the Brass in Canberra. If they say I have to do something then I have to do it regardless of what I think or feel about it. I may be in charge of Hammersley and what we do but I do have orders and rules and regulations that I must know and follow at all times."

"Thank you. Now Commander Flynn when was the first time you meet Anton Gorski?"

"The morning of November the 2nd. I meet him after rescuing his son and him. His son had falling into the water whiles strapped into his push chair. My first reaction was to yell at my Coxswain and Buffer and then jump in. As I was closer than any of the crew."

"That was very heroic thing to do"

"I don't think so at all. It was a normal reaction to the situation. Any of my crew would have done the same had they been closer to them."

"Commander Flynn what did Anton Gorski say to you after had rescued him and his son."

"Objection your honour this is leading nowhere"

"Mr Smith is this question related to the case."

"Yes it is what Anton Gorski said to Commander Flynn maybe the only reason he is still with us today. Unlike Mr Mason." Kate swallows a lump in her throat.

"Ok Objection over ruled. You can answer the question Commander Flynn"

"He said I am Anton Gorski and I owe you my life and the life of my son"

"You see there your honour and jury that what Anton said is what is often referred to as a debt of honour. Because of Commander Flynn not just saving Mr Gorski's son but also Mr Gorski. Mr Gorski felt in debt to Commander Flynn. This being so that later on the following day that debt of honour was what got Commander Flynn out of the sub. Now Commander Flynn when it was brought to your attention by your executive officer that the other person in the photo that your Radio operated had even to you was Derek Cavanagh what did you do?"

"After Lieutenant McGregor ID the other person in the photo as Derek Cavanagh the Captain of the fishing trawler we had just boarded. I got my RO to contact Navcom. I relayed the information to Commander White to then relay on to the Feds. Who then gave Commander White instructions on what we were to do. Which was to keep our distance but under watch. We retreated to under the horizon and watched them on the EOD."

"Now Commander Flynn we are going to jump ahead to the following day. Well that evening. You were out in town at a local bar correct?"

"Yes I was at a local bar"

"And who did you run into at the local bar"

"Mr Mason"

"Commander Flynn can you explain to the court what happened that evening in your own time?" Mike takes a few moments to gather himself together.

"I was in the bar when Mr Mason arrived. We got talking he informed me he had someone ring him and ask about using his boat. His boat was fitted out for mapping the sea floor. At that time I did not ask him who it was that he had spoken too as he had been asked to find fish. We had a few drinks then it was time to return. Mr Mason was in no fit state to get home alone so I helped him into a taxi and then once we arrived at the Marine I helped him on to his boat. Once I had gotten him safely to his cabin. I then left. As I was leaving Derek Cavanagh and two of his men had arrived on board and had come down below. They presumed I was Mr Mason at the start. And that they were the ones needing to use his boat and it was to find a mini sub. I stated I needed to use the bathroom. In which I rang Lieutenant McGregor who was out with some of the crew. I got her answer machine and left a message. When I came out of the bathroom to inform him that I would not take his job Mr Mason came out of the bedroom. They then knew I was not Mr Mason. I did not tell them who I was…So they decide it be fun to tie me up and take my wallet in which they found my Navy ID stating who I was… The boat started to move and I presumed at the time we were leaving port and heading out to sea to find the mini sub. Cavanagh started to question me. Asking for the coast watch frequency number. Which I refused to give to him. As I was not co-operating with him he decided that he could beat it out of me."

"Commander Flynn what sort of things did Cavanagh do to you. Also here are some photos of his injuries for you all to see." Photos that were taken of Mikes injuries are shown to the jury and the judge.

"He punched and kicked me."

"Can you explain to the jury what was inflected against you by Cavanagh?" Mike takes a deep breath which does not go unnoticed by the judge or jury.

"At first it was not that hard the odd punch to the face or stomach. The more I refused the harder it got. The punches were starting to hurt each time they connected with my face, ribs and stomach. When I spat on him he then kicked me fear square in the stomach at the bottom of my ribs this sent me falling over in the chair… He made sure that he inflected as much pain without knocking me out towards the end till they found the sub. When they did he stopped. He had his men bring me up to the deck of the boat."

"Commander Flynn what injuries did you sustain from the beating that you got by Cavanagh?"

"I got three hairline cracks on my ribs. Several brushed ribs. Several guts on my face. One required to be stitched. Butterfly stitches were used. I had bruises all over my chest. And I also received a black eye. Several small cuts and nicks to the inside of my mouth and lips from the punches that connected against his hand and my teeth. A chipped tooth. And sore, stranded muscles more so over my stomach and ribs areas."

"Thank you. Now Commander Flynn What happened once you were up on deck what was going on around you?"

"Once I was up top on the deck the sub has lifted to the surface they then got some of his men to get in and get the drugs out. I remember one of the guys saying that they did not deserve to die like that. Cavanagh responded with they knew the rests. Once all the drugs were out he then got his men to put me and Mr Mason in the sub. I resisted and managered to break free in which I went to the wheel house and turned on the sonar. Before his men got me again and dragged me to the sub. The pushed me down. Just before they got me fully in I noticed the other boat arrive. When Cavanagh spoke to the person on it I recognised who it was. It was Anton Gorski from two days before. They finally got me low enough that the lid of the sub and the weight of the men pushing on it, it closed on us and I had no way of getting out."

"Commander what was it like in the mini sub?"

"Horrible. You could not see and the smell was horrible."

"Now Commander Flynn what happened next. Once you were inside the sub?"

"What seems like ages but most likely was only minutes the lid opened again the person who opened it said that I was to leave Mr Mason was not happy about this and tried to leave also with me. When Mr Mason tried to push me out of the way to get out they shot him. I was then pulled out gaged and tied up then put onto Gorski's boat. From there on I was in a small room with the door shut. I was told that once Gorski had left the country he would get his men to release me. And that I was only alive due to having saved his son and him. He was hoping that once he blew up the mini sub no one would go looking for him. He hoped we as in Hammersley would be too busy looking for my body parts to worry about where he was going. A while later I have no idea how long in time as I did not have my watch on me. I then heard gun fire from the boat then gun fire being returned. I then heard people boarding the boat. I recognised the voices as my crew. I laid there silent as I had Gorski in the room with me making sure I did not make a sound. He had a gun to my head. Next thing he is moving out of the room and fighting with someone, I here banging going on around me and footsteps. Then silence. I waited. Then I hear more foot steeps getting louder. I hear more talking from Swain towards the X then 2Dads. I heard them head off. After some time I hear an odd sound. More like a cry. I decide this is the time to let them know I am here so I bang and make noise. Then I see Lieutenant McGregor enter the room. Relief flooded through me."

"As you see your honour and jury the actions of two days previse with Mr Gorski was what kept Commander Flynn from being in the mini sub that was blown up by Mr Gorski. The so called debt of honour as some people will put it. Was indeed an honour. It was also the life line for the Commander. Commander Flynn that day was extremely luckily to walk away from those events had it been anyone else and had he not been in the right spot at the right time. He would have been dead by now. That is all the questions I have for now your honour."

"Mr Bradley your witness now"

"Thank you your honour" replies Mr Bradley

"Commander Flynn the night that you were drinking in the bar alone. Why where you not with the rest of your crew enjoying your R&R together?"

"Just because we work together does not mean we have to relax together. As the Captain it can be off putting to the crew if I join them. When you have been on patrol for several weeks it is nice to let your hair down. And by not having your captain there you can enjoy your evening better."

"So when you rang Lieutenant McGregor and she did not answer you call you just thought nothing of it. Is she not meant to answer your calls? Since you are the Captain and she is the executive officer isn't she meant to answer you when you ring?'

"Yes the executive officer is meant to answer but she was on shore leave. She did not need to answer me."

"But she didn't, did she. Would you say you two were having a lovers tiff? She did not answer you because the two of you had had some disagreement earlier on in the day. What happened if there was an emergency?"

"To my knowledge we had, had no disagreement that day. And if there was an emergency not only her but the rest of the crew would have been sent a text message requesting them to return to Hammersley urgently. She would of then known it was ships business and returned my call."

"Are you absolutely sure about that Commander Flynn? Are you absolutely sure she would of returned your call once she knew it was ships business?"

"Yes I am. Even when we have had the odd disagreement over the running of the ship. When she receives word that she is required at Hammersley for work and it is urgent she will return my call or ring me."

"Well then why try her the second time?" Mike is not at all impressed with this

"With Lieutenant McGregor being the executive officer she knows as much as I do about what we do on board. Not all the officers are entitled to the information that we get. If I was to inform someone else I would then be breaking a few rules. The only time I can contact someone else about ships business that is on the ship is if myself and my 2IC are both in trouble. But then it is preferable to contact headquarters instead."

"Well don't you think Commander if Lieutenant McGregor had not been angry at you that evening you would not off been involved. Would you not say Commander Flynn that your personal relationship with Lieutenant McGregor lead to the events that night and the following day?"[I] Bloody hell why can't they just leave our relationship status alone. It is none of their business what was going on between me and Kate at that time. It is our private life for god sakes [/i] Mike thinks to himself.

"Objection your honour. Their relationship status at that time has no bearing over what would have happened."

"Objection sustained. Mr Bradley please reword your question for the Commander"

"Commander Flynn do you think if Lieutenant McGregor had gotten your message or answered her phone would you have been on that boat that evening and following day?"

"I would say I would have been on there."

"Why Commander Flynn?"

"Once I was out of the bathroom they knew I was not Mr Mason. They would not of let me go. Lieutenant McGregor. Would of first checked with the harbour master and found we as in the Janette J was already leaving. Hammersley would not of been able to do anything till Commander White or fleet command say that Hammersley can sail without its CO. This takes time. Also once Commander White had been notified she would of contacted the Feds who would of then decided how to proceed most likely. They would have asked Hammersley to follow and record what they can. And then board once Hammersley had the info on tape of how the drugs were coming into the country form PNG. Then Hammersley would have sent the RHIB's in one for each boat boarded and arrest everyone on board. Maybe the only difference would have been that they would of gotten notice a lot sooner. And Mr Mason would still be with us. I would say I would still of received my beating from Cavanagh. As that started within minutes of being under way."

"So Commander Flynn are you saying that your personal relationship with the Lieutenant had no bearing on the events that unfolded that night?"

"No it did not."

"Commander Flynn did you see the drugs being put on to Gorski boat from the Janette J?'

"No"

"So who do we know that the drugs on Mr Gorski boat are the same drugs from the sub that were loaded onto the Janette J?"

"I do not know but I do remember hearing them say that the boss will be here soon to collect the drugs. And from the reports from my crew that I read there were no drugs found on the Janette J. But they found some on Mr Gorski boat."

"Now Commander Flynn yesterday Lieutenant McGregor said that you allow her to make some of the decisions that are made on board Hammersley. IS this not your role and why do you let her do this?" (Mr Smith thinks dam I can't object she did say that yesterday and it is not really case related either dam)

"I believe that in a good working relationship you have to work as a team. It maybe my decision to make. But having worked alongside Lieutenant McGregor for just four years now and I trust her judgement. Not once has she made me doubt her actions on or off the ship. And as she is in the process of looking for a promotion the more training I can give her on being a CO the better her change of promotion plus it also gives her some help and experience before she gets a promotion. This in turns means that when she does get promoted to Lieutenant Commander and is then Commanding Officer of a Patrol boat she is already use to making some of the decisions that are involved. This also helps for at times like the events of that day. Because she is use to helping with the decision making for the running of the boat. She is more relaxed and the crew already respect her not just because she is the XO but because the CO trusts her enough that when he is on board he will accept her ideas as well. As one fine Officer told me one day. There is no I in team work. And the only way to make things work is to take the 'I' away. I found that working as equals on board Hammersley and only pulling rank when I really need to has provided for a far better working environment not just for myself and the XO but for our whole crew. And this has shown when we are in situations like those of that day. I do not know what they were feeling at the time but they kept on working."

"Thank you Commander. No more questions at this time your honour."

While Mike is answering the questions Kate is sitting there listening. She is semi with it. Hearing the injuries Mike got was hard enough the first time she heard them but to hear about them again today still made her think about what her role played with those events.

"Kate don't blame yourself. Mike is right even if you got that call you still would of not been able to do anything. Mike is right with what he explained about what most likely would of happened once you had found out." Replies Marshall to Kate. He can see she is having a hard time dealing with all this. He just hopes when the trail for Adam comes around in just over a week. She can handle it. [I] I think after the trail for Adam is over and hearing what Mike has said I think I need to talk to the Brass and get Kate her promotion as soon as we can [/i]

Court has ended for the day. The four Naval Officers all head out for some dinner and to finally relax. Unless they get recalled to the stand tomorrow. Mike, Kate and Swain can return home to Cairns tomorrow evening. A week of shore leave and also going over the evidence for the trail for Adam which is going to take some time as well.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Day Five**_

Mike, Kate, and Swain were not recalled to the stand to provide more evidence. Marshall took them to the airport once there Marshall spoke to all three of them. Letting them know that he is coming up to Cairns for the trail. Stating that since so many naval personal were involved the brass thought it be good for one of them to be here and Steve had offered to do. They thanked Steve for doing it. Once they had boarded the flight back to Cairns they felt some relief that this part was over with for them.

When the plane landed in Cairns they were greeted by Commander White who informed them that Hammersley was being crashed sail. Hammersley was being crashed sailed thanks to Ms Cruise and she needed them for a week at least. Mike was not impressed he so wonted to have a word with her. They were meant to be on leave. Mike made sure Maxine knew that no matter what Ms Cruise says he is returning back to port by the end of the week.

Kate was quiet in the back. She did not say anything. When Maxine looked in her rear view mirror at Kate she noticed she looked a little pale. _Maybe the trail has taken it out of her. It can't have been easy listen to what Mike must have been through._

The rest of the trip from the Airport to Hammersley was spent with minor less chit chat by Mike, Swain and Maxine. Kate just said nothing. Mike was a tad worried. She not been well while they had been in Brisbane and he was hoping to have a few days at home would pick her back up again.

When they got to Hammersley they noticed the crew was already at work loading the supplies. They only had an hour left before sailing.

The SAS were also there loading what they needed and also themselves. Ms Cruise was nowhere to be seen. Most likely she was already aboard.

An hour later Hammersley left port and headed off to the location Ms Cruise has requested they go to.

Mike was getting sick of only getting info as it was required and not having a bigger picture of what the plan was.

Once Hammersley had been under way for a few hours. Kate returned to her cabin to rest. Mike, Swain, Charge stayed on the bridge they were first on watch for the night.

The follow day Hammersley was still steaming towards the location. They were even more instructions from Ms Cruise. But a Mayday call came through which needed to be dealt with first. Ms Cruise was not happy about this at all. But she knew there was something no matter how high up the command chain she could go Hammersley was duty bound to go to it. It would take Hammersley several hours to reach the location. Meaning by the time Hammersley returned to the location Ms Cruise wants them at it will be dark. Ms Cruise is not happy about it but Jim thinks it is better to go in under the cover of darkness.

No one notices Kate leaving the bridge till Mike asks her how far off they are. Mike then goes to find her. He finds her sitting on the floor in her bathroom throwing up. He goes over to her and rubs her back while she is being sick. Once she has finished he goes over to the sink and wets one of her face clothes and then gives it to her.

"Thanks"

"No problem. You going to be ok?"

"I will be fine."

"Kate please don't be like that. Your been sick most of the week and I am worried about you?"

"I think it is just stress Mike. Nothing to worry about"

"I hope so because your been very pale and quiet as well. Do you won't me to lead the boarding?"

"I will be fine and I can lead my own boarding's thank you."

"Well if you keep this up once we dock back in port you are going to the doctor regardless of what you say."

"Mike it is just stress. Nothing else to worry about ok. Once the trail with Adam is over everything will be back to normal." Mike and Kate hear Co to the Bridge being piped through the ship

"I hope so. Anyway better go someone wont's me for something. Oh and if you need to talk to me you know where I am"

"Yes I know now go before they send a search party for you" Mike then leaves Kate cabin. Kate just stays sitting on the floor of her bathroom. Thinking to herself.

During the patrol Kate feared no better or worse. She would throw up a few times a day. Luckily she had not thrown up on a boarding. She would eat but not much. A few of the crew had noticed Kate told them nothing was wrong.

**Wednesday afternoon**

There is a knock on Kate's cabin door. She is on her rack reading a book.

"Yes enter" Swain enters

"Hi Ma'am"

"What can I do for you Swain?"

"I don't mean to be over stepping the mark here but X your not been well for a good week now. I noticed your not been eating much. Been sick a few times a day and look pale. Are you ok?"

"I am fine Swain just the stress of last week and next week making me not so well"

"Your sure about that?"

"Yes I am and why would you think otherwise Swain?"

"Well Ma'am some of your symptoms are what some woman experience when pregnant" Kate tries not to cough

"Swain if I was pregnant I would surely know about it. And I am not just stress Swain I have a lot on my plate right now. And being stuck out here instead of at home is not helping. I will be right as rain and back to my normal self once next week is over with."

"Ok Ma'am but I do think you should take these each day" Swain says as he puts a bottle of vitamins on her table

"What are those Swain?"

"Vitamins ma'am they might help you feel better and with you not being well it will give your body some extra vitamins to help you through."

"Thank you Swain I will take them."

"No Problem Ma'am I shell head off now I am on watch soon" Swain then leaves Kate's cabin.

**Thursday evening**

Hammersley was still out at sea running around following Ms Cruise's instructions. Kate has not been well the whole trip. Mike has had enough and goes off to inform Ms Cruise.

"Ms Cruise just informing you that you need to contact Captain Roth and inform him we will collect them at dawn tomorrow morning before we set sail back to Cairns."

"Commander Flynn we are not returning to Cairns tomorrow"

"Yes we are"

"Commander my orders are you are to do as I ask"

"And Ms Cruise unless you won't to explain to the Feds why five or my crew and Jim Roth are not at the court house on Monday morning be my quest. But we are returning to Cairns tomorrow. And we need to collect the SAS before we return."

"Do you guys ever do as you are told?"

"Ms Cruise it is not my fault that we have been requested to attend but we have been and you will have to deal with it. But right now you need to go see RO and contact Captain Roth. So that at dawn my RHIB team can go in and collect them so we can then return to port."

Ms Cruise goes off and informs Jim of what is happening Jim had forgotten what was happening next weekend and reminds Madeline that he can't stay out here he has to return for the trail. He may have no chance with Kate but he won't let anyone hurt her either and it is his way of supporting her. And the reaction she had to the guy's name in Maxine's office and how she was the evening before with Mike on the boat. Makes Jim wont to make sure this guy never gets a chance to hurt Kate again.

**Friday**

Hammersley collect the SAS troops at dawn 0600hrs once the RHIB is back on Hammersley it is about 0700hrs before they start to head towards port.

Most of the crew were pleased to be heading home for some shore leave. 2Dads is worried he never had to go to a trail before and is not sure what to do. So he goes and hunts Swain out to ask Swain to talk to him about it once they are on shore leave. Swain agrees and invites him around to his place after they have been dismissed.

_1500hrs_

Hammersley arrives in port. Mike and Kate sort out their reports while the rest of the crew deal with the required duties. About an hour later Mike dismisses his crew par the ones on watch while he goes off to see Maxine and makes Swain take Kate to the doctors for a check-up. Kate keeps telling him she is fine but he just wont's to make sure she is ok.


	28. Chapter 28

Kate explained to the doctor that she is under a fair bit of stress right now. And having to work this last week has not helped. She tells the doctor that she thinks she is fine and that it is just stress causing her not too well.

The Doctor took bloods and had them checked. He told Kate he would ring in the morning with the blood results and also for her to get some rest.

The following morning the doctor rang and informed Kate that her iron levels were low and so where a lot of her vitamin levels and that she needed to keep taking the vitamin supplement and also an iron supplement. And plenty of rest and try to eliminate any stress that she can. And hopefully it would not be long before she was back to her normal self again.

The weekend was spent mostly resting. Mike parents arrive on Friday night. Saturday, they spoke to the lawyer. Going through the motions of what to expect at the trial.

As Mike and Kate had already been in Brisbane for the Gorski-Cavanagh Trial, they already had some understanding of what to expect. But this one would be different. It was far more personal than the last.

Mike's mum was worried about Kate. Mike informed his mother that everything was ok that she had been to the doctor. The doctor thinks the stress of everything is causing it and once this is all over with she should come right.

Sunday proved to be one of Cairns lovely sunny clear sky days. Mike and Kate spent the day relaxing and reading outside in the shade.

Monday morning dawned another lovely day.

Mike and Kate woke up and had breakfast with his parents. Not much was said at the breakfast table. Once they had finished breakfast, Mike and Kate got dressed into their Whites. Their lawyer recommended they do this as it will show that Kate is taken seriously by her fellow pears. Just before they leave Marshall arrives at Mike's house.

"Can I have a private word with Kate?" Marshall asks

"Sure sir" replies Kate

"Kate, we will wait out in the car for you" Mike replies, before he and his parents head outside to the car.

"Kate, I thought I would come and see you before you leave. I wanted to let you know that the brass is behind you 100% here. Whatever happens with Adam, it will not affect your career. I know things have been tough for the both of you over the last few weeks, but I wanted to let you know before it all started that your job is safe. Nothing is going to happen there."

"Thank you Sir"

"Cut the Sir part out Steve or Marshall is fine with me. Also, you're still not looking to well everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. The doctor thinks it is stress related. Once this is over with, hopefully I be right as rain again"

"That is good to hear. Anyway we should head off don't want to be late now, do we?"

"No, we don't" Marshall and Kate leave the house. Kate locks up.

They all arrived at the court house. When they arrived, Swain, Sally, Dutchy, 2Dads, and Jim were waiting outside for them. Mike and Kate's lawyer had already informed him, he would wait inside the court house for them. They greeted each other before proceeding inside.

When they entered the court room, where the trial was going to be held Kate saw her mother there and she froze.

"Kate?" Mike asked. Kate looked up at him and then motioned with her head to a woman sitting down. When Mike looked he noticed it was Kate's mother. Also sitting there was some people Mike recognised from the school reunion. He put his arm around Kate's waist.

"Honey, it is going to be ok. But we do need to go sit down, ok?"

"Ok" Kate replies and they walk off to sit down in the front row like the lawyer has asked them too. Kate feels like being sick but she has nothing left in her stomach to throw up which she is grateful for in a way. They sat down, Mike was on one side of her and Mike's father sat on the other side of her. Mike held her hand. Marshall sat beside Mike. The others sat in the row behind the three naval officers and Mike's parents.

Kate's Mother sat in the second last row on the opposite side of the court room. She watched as her daughter went pale and froze at the sight of her. She then noticed how the other gentlemen that she knew of as Mike looked over then looked at Kate with love and care. Something that Kate's mother had not felt since coming to Australia. She watched as her daughter was guided down to the front and then sat down with Mike on one side and another male which she did not know on the other side. She also noticed other sailors in the room in their whites. And one that was wearing what looked like Army colours. One of the lady's around Kate's mother started to talk to her. It was one of the girls from Kate's school, one of the ones that use to make fun of Kate when she was at school. Kate's mother was wondering if she had done the right thing by Kate and by Adam by getting these people to help in making sure Kate came out of this worse than she went in. She loved her daughter but she hated the fact that she left and that she never did as she was told by her or Adam. Kate's mother does not believe that Adam had treated Kate the way Kate had told the police about. Yes Adam had hit Kate and herself a couple of times but she always thought that it was deserved.

Kate's mother noticed how Kate was surrounded mainly by officers of the Navy. They were all men par two other ladies who were in plain clothes. _She must be sleeping around to get that many males and good looking ones to do as she asks them to do and be here. _She thought to herself before turning back to look at the front as court start and saw Adam being brought in. She quickly looked towards Kate who had her head down. _Yes you should have your head down, this is all your fault. He never did the things you say he did to you. How dare you do that to him. You are going to pay for this. You won't have a job left by the end of this, my dear girl. You will pay for leaving me and not staying to look after us. _She thought. Kate's mother was not sure what she was feeling at times, she was angry at Kate for what was going on. Pissed off that Kate had managed to do so well and not give anything to her mother. Or even bother to contact her. And also for walking out all those years ago. Kate's mother still thinks Kate is a slut. _She is not pretty how can anyone like her let alone love her. _She thought to herself.

Kate was feeling nerves. When court started and they brought Adam out to stand in the box, Kate was unable to look up. She looked at her hands on her lap that she was playing with. Mike look towards her and lean a little closer to her.

"Honey, it is ok. I am here, my parents are will get through this, you and I remember that" Mike whispers in her ear. Kate nods her head. Mike then places his hand on top of her hands and gives them a gentle but firm squeeze. Kate turns her head and looks at him and gives him a small smile. They spend some time just looking at each other that they don't hear things get under way.

Mike is also worried and nerves, he is worried how Kate is going to handle all of this. But he is please that his parents and Marshall are here. Because, at least Kate has someone and he does too. He knows his parents are there for him but Kate needs them more than he does right now and Marshall has been a friend of Mike's for a long time and he feels he can talk to him.

Most of the morning is spent going through the list of charges that Adam is facing. The list of witness to the events of eight weeks ago. Mike and Kate and surprised to hear Maxine's name included on the list. Neither of them knew she was going to be here. Kate feels some relief that a female will also be giving evidence at the trial. And that it is her boss as well. Someone she can't sleep with as Adam and her mum would say.

It is lunch time. The court breaks for an hour before they return. Maxine has arrived. They all head off to get a light lunch before returning. Kate hardly eats anything. But does manage to drink a fruit smoothy. Mike is still worried about her and thinks that there is more going on than just stress but till this is all over he won't know. His gut is saying something else, but he has decided to leave it till after the trial.

They return back to the court house and they start going through the different events that happened. They lawyer talks about the reaction Kate had to her mother being around. And also talks about the boarding that lead to Adam being on board Hammersley. They then call their first witness up to the stand. Kate is not even listening she is thinking in her brain about other things. She is sure it is stress making her sick. But Swain thinking that she might be pregnant when they were out on patrol now has her thinking. _If I was pregnant surely I would be now. I have not missed any periods. And if I was how would Mike handle it? Would he be ok with it all? No Kate, it is stress just keep telling yourself that. Once the trial is over with you be back to normal again. _

Before long it is the end of session and court is adjourned till 0900hrs tomorrow morning. Kate total missed what was being said.

They all head home for the evening.

Once home, Kate goes and has a shower while Mike and his mum get started on dinner.

After dinner, they all sit in the lounge and watch a movie on TV. Before long Kate has fallen asleep on Mike. Mike just stays there not moving. A little while later Mikes mother starts to talk to him. While his father watches the movie.

"Mike honey, are your sure she is ok. I hear her vomiting every morning since we have been here?" asks Mike's mother

"I don't think she is fine. But she saw the doctor on Friday and said she needs to take vitamins and an iron supplement and that she needs to drop some of her stress levels. But I am not total sure that is all that is going. And she is not hiding anything as her CO I get full reports on everything." Mike replies

"Mike has you spoken to her about it?"

"Yes, but she tells it is stress but it been going on for close to two weeks now" replies Mike. His mum sits there and thinks

"Mike, I might be over stepping the boundaries here but have you asked her if she could be pregnant."

"No, I haven't mum. I have thought about it over the last few days. But I thought I would let this week go by and if she is still not well once this trial is over, I'll talk to her again about it."

"Mike, she might be. When I got pregnant with you within 48hrs I was vomiting and not so well. It was about six weeks later before they found out I was pregnant with you. And I remember being just like her nothing is wrong, well your nana said she was the same when pregnant with your father. There could be a possibility she is but she does not know and the tests will show she isn't as well."

"Could you talk to her about it, mum? I think it might come better from you than me."

"Sure thing honey, I can do that for you. But how do you feel about it if she is?" Mike just smiles a big huge smile. This tells his mum the answer.

"I would be over the moon mum if she was. But more importantly is her and how she feels about it if she is."

They all sit there and watch the TV. About 9pm Mike picks Kate up and takes her to his bedroom then goes out and says goodnight to his parents, locks the front and back doors and then heads off to join Kate in bed.


	29. Chapter 29

The second day of the trial was much the same as the day before, where they called up some more witness. Kate spent most of the morning in a blur. At times, she would listen to what was going on around her then other times would go off into some other places; where everything was ok and what was happening wasn't.

After lunch, Maxine was called to the stand. For some unknown, reason Kate felt like she had to pay attention to whatever Maxine would say. Maxine was sworn in under oath.

"Commander White, what is your relationship with Lieutenant McGregor?"

"My relationship with Lieutenant McGregor is professional."

"Commander what is your professional relationship with her"

"As the Commanding Officer of Navcom Cairns, I am her boss."

"Commander White, we know on the day in question on which Hammersley returned to base after picking up Lieutenant McGregor's mother and her male friend, who was later id as Adam Gardner. There was a man found with a gun on the grounds by some sailors who informed you there was others. Now I know from your statement, that the Hammersley helped bring in the others that were on the grounds as well. You were informed that there were two targets, who were they?"

"Agent Murphy from the AFP, while interviewing the one we had in custody found that they were to kill the man that Ms Cruise and Captain Roth had arrested and were transporting via Hammersley back here to Cairns. They also got orders to injured Lieutenant McGregor then, later on, once at the hospital kidnap her."

"How did you react to this information at that time?"

"I was shocked. Lieutenant McGregor is a fine officer, in fact one of our best and I felt its totally odd that someone would want to do this to her."

"From your statement Commander White, you instructed Hammersley to help look for these other gunmen that you were told were on base. Was Lieutenant McGregor part of the party that did the searching?"

"Yes, she was. When I came out to speak to Mike once the base was all clear, I found Lieutenant McGregor in full boarding gear with some of the crew."

"When was the next time you saw the Lieutenant?"

"The next time I saw Lieutenant McGregor was at about 1100hrs that same day, when she along with several crew members came to my office after me stating that they all had to attend. That was the officers involved in the search for the gunmen."

"How did she seem when she entered your office Commander?"

"She looked a little pale and tired. But often after a busy and long patrol, it is nothing new to see her looking tired or any of the other crew as well."

"While she was in your office, Agent Murphy mention to the room about the Lieutenant being on the hit list, how did she react to that, from your point of view?"

"When it was mention that Lieutenant McGregor was also a target she went pale as she started to shake her head and her hand went to her mouth. She looked petrified."

"Now Commander, how did she react later on went Agent Murphy asked her if she knew an Adam Gardner?"

"She started crying, she slid down the wall of my office repeating the words "no, please no". She was only whispering them, but the room was silent, everyone was able to hear her. She went from being petrified to being very upset, as she was starting to calm down, we were informed that Adam had been release. Kate then got upset again and even more so than before."

"What was your reaction to what was happening?"

"At the time, I was concerned for her as I had never seen her this way. When her name was first mention in the hit list, I was surprised that the Hammersley Coxswain and Commander Flynn were not totally surprised by her reaction. Later on, once it was noted that Adam was the one behind it all, I was even more surprised at how she reacted. I had never seen this officer loose it not like this. When Commander Flynn was giving Kate some support, I allowed this to be done, but I was also not happy with the way Commander Flynn was talking. I wanted answers to our questions, but at the time I was not thinking as clear. Without knowing what I knew now, I should not have reacted the way I did to how he was dealing with the situation. He knew how far she could go and we were already past that point where she would talk. But Agent Murphy and I kept asking and in the process Commander Flynn and I got cross with each other over it. We even yelled, for which later on once I had been filled in, I then apologised to both of them. I felt I could have dealt with it a little better than I did. But I have never had an officer react like she did to just a name. Maybe my fear of the unknown and the fact this was something I had never seen from her put me off. But I have learnt from it"

"When did you find out why Lieutenant McGregor reacted the way she did?"

"About four days later when the police handed over the interview she had done with them. When reading it, I was shocked at what she had been put through. To me, it explained why she reacted the way she did. And also explained why she never spoke of her past before she joined ADFA."

"Thank you, Commander. What would you say of Lieutenant McGregor's reputation is like within the Navy?"

"She is a highly regarded officer. She was the top of her class through ADFA. She always works hard to achieve the best results. She received the Sword for best Navy cadet in her last year at ADFA. This is shown in the success rate she and Commander Flynn have with Hammersley. She always works hard to get the best out of herself. And she also works hard with her team to get the best out of them as well. To me personally, she is the best Lieutenant that I have ever had the pleasure of working with. She follows orders brilliantly. I personally can't think of anything negative to say about her."

"Thank you, Commander White. Your honour, that is all the questions I have."

"Thank you, Mr Sims. Mr Watson, your witness now", replies Judge Brown

"Thank you, Your honour. Commander White, has Lieutenant Kate McGregor ever lied to you?"

"Not that I know of?"

"Commander White, would you not call keeping her relationship with Commander Flynn under wrap as lying?"

"Until the day with the AFP, I had no idea there was anything more than a professional working relationship between the two. And if they were in a relationship at that time, no one knew anything of it. No questions had been asked, so I would say she was not lying, because I had not been informed of anything to say otherwise."

"Commander White, on that day would you say the Lieutenants reactions were fake, that she was acting and they were not real? That, in fact she was looking for attention?"

"No, she was not faking. And if anything, Lieutenant McGregor hates attention being brought on to her. Even when credit is due, she always deflects it to the crew as well. What I witness was not fake at all."

"Commander White, have you ever heard rumours or been told that the Lieutenant has slept with her superior to get a promotion?" Maxine tried to cover her cough of surprise.

"If that was the case, she would already be CO of Hammersley."

"What do you mean already be CO of Hammersley, Commander White?"

"Well if she was sleeping around for promotion, then she would be CO, as Commander Flynn is only there as a replacement due to the other Commanding officer of Hammersley is being Court Marshalled. She would have taken over the helm 12 months ago, if that was the case. But it is not. She is not the type of person to do that."

"Commander White, would you be surprised to know that nine years ago the Lieutenant had a relationship with her instructor while attending a course at Watson's Bay."

"Yes, I would be surprised at that information."

"And would you been even more surprised that it was with her now Commanding Officer, Commander Mike Flynn?"

"I would say it is interesting but if it did happen, no one knew about her being with someone. But I do know around that time, that Commander Flynn met someone very dear to him. And that person has held his heart since."

"And what makes you say that Commander White?"

"I have known Commander Flynn since I was 18. A good 25 odd years now. As his best friend and having once been his girlfriend when at ADFA, I knew when he returned from Watsons Bay and came to visit me because my second husband had been killed, that he had found the one but he refused to talk about it. I never asked about it again." Surprisingly, the reaction Mike was expecting from Kate when Maxine said this, was not what he expected. She looked at him and Mike took her hand. Kate could see the love in Mike's eyes.

"So you are saying, you had no idea of Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor's previous relationship?"

"No"

"So I could say that, Lieutenant McGregor can in fact lie and act. Hiding a relationship from the Navy must be a hard thing to do and would require a lot of lying. So, she in fact she could have been sleeping around and no one would know about it. Because of her good acting skills." Kate is shocked by this. So is Mike.

A few more questions are asked of Maxine but Kate has tuned out. _How dare they bring up that. How dare they think I am just as bad as my mother. God, this is not going to be easy. Bringing up our relationship like that. God, I just hope when I am on the stand I can handle the questions that are asked of me without losing it._

Mike was thinking to himself while listening to Maxine. _I can't believe Maxine is doing this for us. She has lied about not knowing about us. She did now. I only put the paper work in to the brass after everything went to custard, to see if they would approve it. I just hope they don't bring up the paternity of Ryan in all of this. As that could cause a lot of heart ache for Kate. She does not need to be dealing with that on top of all this. But I have not told her yet, only because Maxine refuses to do the test to find out. She knows I was a perfect match with Ryan with the bone marrow but I did not tell her my fear that maybe that one night 20 years ago would result in Ryan._

Before long, the court was adjourned for the day.

Everyone headed home. Mike and Kate thanked Maxine for coming and being a witness. Maxine said it was the least she could do.


	30. Chapter 30

**Day Three of the trial**

The following morning, Kate is busy vomiting into the toilet when she hears someone enter. She knows it not Mike, as the foot falls is quieter than his.

"Hey Sweetie, you ok?"

"Hi mum, I'll be fine. Its just stress", replies Kate

"You sure about that, sweetie?" Mike's mum asks, as she wipes Kate's forehead with a damp facecloth.

"That is what the doctor said is wrong, stress and blood work is a little low on my vitamins and iron."

"Kate, how long have you been making friends with the toilet bowl?" This puts a smile on Kate's face.

"A good two weeks now and it is driving me insane" replies Kate as she throws up again. Megan Flynn Mike's mum rubs Kate back while she is being sick.

"Kate, I have asked Mike this question and now, I am going to ask you the same thing. Kate, could you be pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I not missed a period and I am not due for another 10days. So I would have to say no."

"Well Kate, having been there and done that I would not be surprised if you are."

"Why would you say that?" Kate asks looking puzzled at Megan.

"Well, when I fell pregnant with Mike, I started vomiting about 48hours later. I thought I had some bug. About two weeks later, my in-laws came to visit and my mother in-law tried to tell me I was pregnant. I did not believe her at the time, she even told me, how she was the same when pregnant with John, and I still brushed it off. It was about four weeks later, that we found out I was pregnant even after several tests said otherwise. And the whole time, till it was confirmed she was saying to me that I was pregnant and she was sure of it. And I was like that, each time I was pregnant."

"When did you stop feeling so sick?" Kate asks

"I started to feel better around four weeks was still vomiting, but able to eat more and not look so pale. The daily vomiting on the loo did not stop till about 10 weeks. But I did find a good trick that worked with the other ones and brought it under better control. It might help you too, sweetie."

"And what is that?"

"Well, I use to have two plian biscuits and a drink of warm water. Have that and then wait 15mins before getting up and out of bed. Somehow it helped and during the day I would drink ginger ale. I hated it but it helped a lot. I already sent Mike out to get the stuff."

"Why did the doctor said stress."

"Kate even if it is stress, the ginger ale will help. Ginger is known for soothing upset tummies. Just give it a try, will you?"

"Ok, but no saying I told you so later, ok?"

"Would never dream of it. But having some grandchildren that live so close would be nice."

"Muuuuuummmmmmmmmm"

"Yes?" They are interrupted by Mike entering

"Everything ok here?"

"Yes, fine just talking"

"Mum, I got that stuff for you and breakfast is ready as well."

"Thank you, Mike. Shall we go eat then?" replies Megan

"You go ahead mum, I wan't a quick word with Kate"

"Ok, see you both in five" Megan leaves the bathroom Kate gets up off the floor where she has been sitting.

"Kate, um…I know why mum was in here…and I wanted to tell you that if you are..."

"Mike, spit it out, we don't have all day" replies Kate while giving her face a wash.

"Mike, cat got your tongue, has it?"

"No, it is just not easy to say what I am trying to say to you and you keep interrupting me." Mike snaps at her.

"Sorry" Kate says sadly. Mike pulls her into his chest.

"What I was trying to say honey, before you interrupted me was that, if you are pregnant then you would be making me very happy."

"Really?" Kate asks sounding a tad unsure

"Yes honey, I would be happy."

"Well, right now Mike the doctor says it is stress, we will see if this keeps up after the trial, shall we?'

"No problem, but did mum tell you about how she and my Nana were when pregnant?"

"Yes and god help you if it is true because you will be made to suffer big time." Mike smiles at this. And laughs a small laugh. They start to head out.

"Mike, just because you're the CO, does not mean you can get away with some cleaning duty, I am sure, I can find you jobs to do."

"And I will delegate it to someone else to do it for me."

"No, you won't"

"The joys of being the CO, I can and I will." Kate then slaps him on the arm lightly

"Oh, thats hurt. You better kiss me better" Mike replies with a smirk just as they enter the kitchen.

"Nope, you deserved it, thank you. Now, for some breakfast." Megan and John were pleased to see smiles on both Mike and Kate's faces.

Later, they arrived at the court again. Today, it was going to be Marshall and then Mike to the stand. The lawyer informed Kate, that depending on time, the lawyer Adam had may get time to call one of his witness. He explained to Kate that she would be the last one to be put on the stand.

Once inside, Commander Steve Marshall was called to the witness stand.

"Commander Steve Marshall, can you explain to the court here, what is your role within the Navy and the role you had beforehand, please?"

"My role at present is working in Canberra at the Navy's Head Office. Before that, I was the Commanding Officer of Navcom here in Cairns for six years before moving to Canberra last year"

"Thank you. Now Commander Marshall, how did Lieutenant McGregor come to be working here in Cairns?"

"Lieutenant McGregor was sent to me to full a position that had become open in our fleet. And as she was at that time looking at furthering her career within the Navy. She needed to spend time on a Patrol boat. As Hammersley only had six months left before the old boat was decommissioned, she was sent up to Cairns to fill the role till the new boat arrived."

"How would you have described her when she first arrived in Cairns?"

"She was very a very straight talking Officer, she did not weave off the line with anything. And she did everything by the book."

"Now you say, her role was only for six months. What was she meant to be doing once she had finished on Hammersley?"

"She would of course, returned to a frigate, where she would of taken up another role. Anything that within her rank would allow her to do."

"And what do you mean by anything her rank would allow her to do, Commander Marshall?"

"Well it would depend on what role was open on which frigate. She could have been a senior welfare officer, a boarding officer, and maybe even promoted and doing a higher ranked job."

"Commander Marshall, were you surprised then, when Lieutenant McGregor decided to stay on here in Cairns and work under Commander Flynn?'

"Yes, I was surprised. She was an officer, who we all thought could become Chief of Navy one day. But I was also relieved that she did decided to stay on."

"And why was that, Commander Marshall?"

"Because by the end of the period, Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor had become a great working team."

"And how would you rate their work after that, over the next 2 and half years?"

"Their work was the best. As times went by, the crew of Hammersley became a well-oiled machine. By the end of the first full year of working together and only six months on a brand new boat, they were just about out doing our other patrol boats on success rate. It did not take much long after that for them to be topping all our charts with their numbers. Never have we had such an excellent rate from any patrol boat."

"Commander Marshall, how would you rate Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor's professional relationship?"

"Well at first, they had some teething issues, but that happens with all crews, more so when you bring a new 2IC on to a crew that is already used to each other. Over time, I noticed that they both became more aware of each other. They both knew how far they could push each other to get the results. And the way the two of them can read each other is something I am still trying to understand. They both trust each other's judgement. Mike is one hard task master when it comes to his second in command and Lieutenant McGregor has step up and taken it and shown him she is total worthy of the role on his baby, I mean boat."

"Excuse me, Commander Marshall, you just said baby, please explain?"

"HMAS Hammersley is known as Commander Flynn's baby. He has served on her for a number of years. The only time being off her was when he had to serve on a frigate and do some instructing for promotions. Everyone within the Navy knows that you do not mess with his baby." This makes Kate think. _Baby... yes, its sure is his baby._

"Commander Marshall, in your time working here in Cairns, did you ever get the feeling or suspect that Lieutenant McGregor was sleeping around."

"No, not at all. She was nicknamed Princess perfect at ADFA and it still sticks to her. Everyone would wonder if she was even human sometimes, with the things she would say if someone pissed her off. Never once, did she give me the idea that she was this type of person. She never flirted with me or any other officer that I know of or saw. Her job is very important to her. So much so, that the day that she found out about Adam in Commander Whites office, she was worried that due to Mike providing her with support, it would get her and Commander Flynn kicked out of the Navy. She rang me about four days later and explained it all to me. I then had to spend a good length of time telling her, that due to the circumstances at that time, the Brass would overlook it."

"Now, we all do know now that Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor are in a personal relationship with the Navy's permission, now Commander Marshall, why is it they had to get permission from the Brass?"

"The Navy has a no fraternization rule in place. No one on the same ship is to have a relationship with another sailor. We do have exceptions to the rule where sailors have applied and depending on the circumstances around it, we will or won't approve it. We granted Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor's request and approved it as due to circumstances beyond their and the Navy's control. Commander Flynn is still working on Hammersley when he should be working at Navcom in Cairns as 2IC to Commander White."

"Commander Marshall, you say that Commander Flynn is on Hammersley when he should be on a shore posting. Why is he still on Hammersley then if he should be on shore?"

"I can only say that the government have over ruled the Navy and as to why, I am unable to disclose this information."

"Commander Marshall, if Commander Flynn was on shore and Lieutenant McGregor was on Hammersley, would they need permission to have a personal relationship?"

"No, they would not, as they are no longer in a chain of command. Lieutenant McGregor would not answer to Commander Flynn at Navcom only Commander White.

"So you see here, Jury, Lieutenant McGregor informed the Brass about what had happened in Commander White's officer that day. Something that if she was sleeping around as Mr Watson will put it, she most likely would not have rung but more likely would of tried to tell some lie and hide what was going on. As we also have heard from Commander Marshall, at no time as Lieutenant McGregor ever give him this idea. As you have heard so far, from the witness that I have called to the witness stand, every single one of them respects Lieutenant McGregor. They all think of her highly. All of them have been surprised at how she had reacted, even one of them having been a police officer before joining the Navy said that he had only seen this sort of reaction in victim of abuse. Lieutenant McGregor may not come across as a victim of abuse, but like a lot of things, there are triggers that will set these people. Adam Gardner, my claim that Lieutenant Kate McGregor has made up what he did to her. But from what we have heard, she is not the type of person to lie, not the sort of person to fake something like this. Please remember jury, it is hard for victims to speak up about this sort of things. Even for their families to speak about what has happened is not easy for them. It is referred to as a sign of weakness. And like what Adam is saying, they are often thought of as lying about it. Your Honour, that is all the questions I have for Commander Marshall at this stage.

"Thank you, Mr Sims. Mr Watson, your witness now."

Kate switches off here. She does not want to hear what Adam lawyer is going to try to twist and turn to make it look like she is anything but a good officer of the RAN. She decides to think about what Megan said to her this morning in the bathroom. _It is not like we don't do it. And we did do it, that weekend before going to Brisbane. And I had not, had a few days of taking my pill before we did it, like I normally do. Maybe there was just not enough there and I did get pregnant. Maybe I am pregnant. God, if I am what a lifestyle change for both of us. Are we ready to be parents? At least Mike is not worried about it, if I am or am not which is a relief in a way. Though, if this is how I am going to feel, I am not sure I will want to be pregnant or have any more. Being sick like I have been is not nice at all. Hopefully Megan's idea works tomorrow be nice to keep something down, par a milo and half a piece of toast. When we get home, I am going to use Mike's laptop and do some research and see what I can find out. More the case, when can we find out if I am or am not. I would like to know sooner rather than later. Because of my job. I want to be able to do boarding's, if I am pregnant there is too much risk and Mike would have a hissy fit if I do. And I can't blame him if he did, he would only be thinking of me and his child. His child._ As Kate thinks of this, she smiles. She is then brought out of her thoughts by Mike

"Kate, it's lunch time" Mike says tapping her shoulder and getting up so they can leave.

"Um... ok, sorry was away thinking"

"I noticed that, you ok?"

"Yeah, was just thinking about what we talked about this morning"

"Good thoughts, I hope?" Mike replies. Kate can see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes, good thoughts, thank you"

"That is good. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Feel like I could eat a horse right now. I am starving and I am not sure why?" Megan laughs.

"Mum, why you laughing?" asks Mike

"She is just reminding me about how I was with you, mister. Sick one minute, then feel like eating a horse the next. Maybe that ginger ale is helping after all."

"I think it is. I have not felt this good since I started being sick."

"That is good to hear, sweetie. Now, let's go find a horse for you, shall we?" replies John

"No, thank you, something plan and simple will do just fine."

They all head off to lunch. Marshall and Maxine also joined them for lunch.


	31. Chapter 31

While at lunch, the jury have made a request to the Judge to change the order of the witnesses. They wanted to hear Kate's side of things now.

Mike's mobile starts to ring and he answers it

"Mike Flynn Speaking"

"Mike, Tim speaking, there is a change of plans"

"What do you mean a change of plans?"

"You're not up next, the jury have asked for Kate to be put on the stand next and the judge has agreed to it."

"WHAT!" Mike yells through the phone. Everyone is now looking at him.

"Mike, please don't yell"

"Sorry, just shock, that is all."

"I can understand, I need you two to come back in ten minutes and meet me at the court house so we can go through a few things before Kate goes up in to the witness box." As Tim is talking Kate can see the worry on his face. Mike gets up from the table and walks away.

"Tim, is there any way we can get around her not being up there. I am worried about how she will cope up there alone."

"Mike, she will be fine. Yes, it is not going to be easy on you guys. Even more so, when more personal details of you two's personal relationship comes out. But the Jury want to hear from her now, about what happened. The judge has agreed to it, and Mr Watson was happy for it too. It might be best this way too, Mike. We get it over and done with sooner for her."

"Ok Tim, we will finish lunch and then head back. I will text you when we leave here we are only five minutes away anyway, at that café you told us about."

"Ok Mike, see you soon. I'm just going to go through things here. I had a plan but it is now out the window. I have to re plan this. Talk soon, Mike. Bye"

"Bye, Tim" Mike returns to the table

"Mike, who was that?' asks Kate

"Tim. We got to go back to the court house in five minutes. Kate… (Mike turns and faces her) you're up next."

"What? No, no I can't be next. You are next" Kate starts to panic

"Honey, calm down. It is not good for you to get worked up like this. Tim just rang, the jury want you next in the witness box. The judge was happy to do that. Mr Watson was fine as well, so sadly there is no choice, you going to be next. Tim wants us to get back so we can go through some things before you go in."

"Mike, I don't know if I can do this." Kate says before she starts to cry. Mike pulls her into his chest and lets her cry. And he whispers something into her ear.

"Honey, you can do this. I know you can do it."

"Dad, can I get you to pay for lunch and put it on this for me please, as I am going to take Kate back?" Mike hands his dad his credit card

"Sure thing, Mike." Replies his dad. As Mike gets up Maxine and Marshall do the same. Mike makes Kate stand up and pulls her to his side. They walk together with Marshall and Maxine back to the court house. Mike parents stay back and settle the bill but they pay instead of Mike.

When they arrive back at the court house, Tim is waiting. He escorts them to a side room. Mike parents arrive a few minutes later and are also taken to the same room. Once inside Tim goes through with Kate what most likely will happen. He explains to her that she is going to have to tell them about what injuries she got. When and if she did go, to get them looked at. When she first meet Adam and that sort of thing.

"Do you mind if Kate and I have a few minutes alone before we go back in?" Asks Mike

"Fine with me, you two can stay in here. I'll be right outside the door. But you only got five minutes" replies Tim, the lawyer.

"Thank you" replies Mike. Everyone else leaves the room. Mike and Kate are left alone.

"Kate honey, we both knew this was not going to be easy. But you got to do it."

"I know, I do but I am scared and worried"

"Oh honey, it is ok" Mike replies pulling Kate to him to hug her.

"Mike, what will people think of me after this?"

"Kate, they all going to think you are one brave strong person for getting up there and doing it"

"But Mike, our past will be brought up, our personal life is going to come up… Mike, you do believe me when I tell you that your been the only one?" Kate asks with worry on her voice.

"Of course I do, Kate. I still remember our first intermit night together all those years ago. And since then no one else has ever been close to what I feel when I am with you. We will get through this, you, me and maybe if you are with our little sailor" Mike replies with a smile. This makes Kate smile too. They are interrupted by a knock on the door and Tim telling them time is up and that they need to go back into the court room now.

They head off to the court room. Kate sticks very close to Mike.

When they enter the court room and everyone is sitting, Judge Brown informs the room of the change of plans. And that the next witness to the stand is Lieutenant Kate McGregor. Kate heads up to the witness stand.

"Lieutenant McGregor, is it ok by you if I call you Kate?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"Thank you, Kate. Now, we all know why this trial is happening. But we do need to hear from Kate about what happened. On both the days in question, on Hammersley and the Naval Base here in Cairns and also of that, when she was a child in the care of her mother while Adam Gardner was living with her and her mother. Kate, how old were you when Adam first came into your life?"

"I was twelve"

"And how long after you first meet Adam; did he move into the house that you and your mother lived in?"

"A couple of months later"

"How were things, when he first moved in?"

"They seemed ok"

"What do you mean by they seemed ok?"

"Well, both of them going out each night, everything else was normal"

"Kate, how long later did things start to change within the house?"

"Maybe two or three months later. Both my mother and Adam would get very demanding."

"And in what way would they get demanding?"

"They would yell at me, if I did something wrong or did not do as I was told. Over time, Adam became violent towards me. Especially if I was late returning home from school."

"Ok Kate, did you try and tell anyone about what was happening?"

"I was told that if I told anyone how I got my bruises…._ (A few tears fall down Kate's face)_ he would make sure I suffered for it and that he would deny knowing anything about it."

"Kate, what things were you made to do when at home?"

"I was made to do everything within the house. Cooking, cleaning, tiding up. Cleaning up after them when they had been sick from drinking too much. Washing. Anything they wanted. I had to do."

"Kate. What would happen if you say no or try and do something else?"

"I would be yelled at, called all sorts of names and then… I would be hit."

"What other things would set Adam off, Kate?"

"If I arrived home late from school, if dinner was late. I was not allowed to study. If I spoke out of line and some days, just speaking at all would make him mad. If I did not drop what I was doing to do what he said." Kate says trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Thank you, Kate. Now Kate, when he hit you, in what areas did he do this?"

"Any part of my body that could be covered. But sometimes, I would get the odd black eye. Basically he would hit where ever he could get me. Whatever part was the closest to him felt it. Arms, legs, face, body" Kate replies trying to stay strong but her emotions are showing through her voice.

"Have you at any time received broken bones from him?"

"Yes" replies Kate in a shaky voice. Kate is struggling to sit there and talk. Mike is starting to get very worried for her. Not being able to comfort her is pulling at him. But he sits there, like he is meant to, watching Kate the whole time.

"What happened for you to get a broken bone?"

"One afternoon, I was doing some study on the kitchen table while I watched dinner cook. Adam did not like me studying, so he grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the chair and twisted my arm and it broke."

"Now, when you went to the hospital to get it looked at, what did you say to them about how it happened and why?"

"I told the nurse I fell and landed on it badly because Adam said, that is what I had to say to them"

"Thank you, Kate; I understand this is not easy for you. But how often would he abuse you?"

"Every day"

"Did you mother ever try and stop him?'

"No, she never did and if I told her, she would say I was lying about it and to get back to work."

"Kate, this abuse from Adam went on for how long, before you left home?"

"I left home at 18, as soon as my acceptance letter came from ADFA. So, about 5 years of dealing with it."

"Did you ever think about telling anyone about it, to get it to stop sooner, like family or friends?"

"No. At that time, I had only my mother. My father was still in England. My mother and I moved out here when I was eight. I had no friends. The teachers would ask, but I refused to tell, too scared that once Adam found out, I would be in even more trouble. It was bad enough when I answered back to him. I did not want to make it even worse by saying something to someone. And if my mother did not believe me, then who would, was how I thought of it back then."

"Kate, did Adam ever wake you during the night to do anything?"

"Yes, if my mother had been sick he would come and wake me up to go clean it up and sort it out before being able to go back to bed."

"When you saw Adam for the first time again, on board a boat that had sent an EPIRP out, did you recognise him at first?"

"No, I did not. But at that time, I was busy talking to the captain of the vessel. I had noticed my mother, but I was more focused on my job at hand. That I did not pay much attention to him."

"Now, in your statement to the police, you told them that it was not until later on that evening while Hammersley were traveling back to Cairns, that you found out who this gentleman was is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Now, how did you come to know it was him? What did he say to you?"

"I was in the galley busy making brews for the guys that were on watch. Thinking about shore leave when I had this odd feeling, it felt like I got a sudden chill up my spine. I turn around to find the gentlemen we had pick up on the other side of the galley bench. He asked _me, if I had figured out who he was yet._ I hadn't, but I also hadn't thought about it either. _He then suggested that maybe he could jog my memory._ The next few words he spoke stuck in my head…He said, you know walking out on your mother and I like you did was not a smart move, missy. I started to get worried, he started talking again. But all I remember was, _I promise you missy, you will get what you deserve;_ before I heard crew members talking and I then left the galley to head straight to the bridge and Mike…With his last sentence running over and over again in my head."

"How did you feel at that time?"

"Scared, petrified. I had so many emotions running through me; it was hard to keep up with it all."

"Why did you go to Mike and not some other sailor on the boat?"

"Mike is someone I have known for just over nine years. He is someone I can fully trust. He is also someone who, knew a little bit about my childhood. At the time, I was more concerned with feeling safe and Mike provides me with that feeling."

"Now, you say you trusted Mike, do you not trust the other sailors on your boat?"

"Oh no, I do trust them. I trust every single sailor that is on Hammersley. Just sometimes, it is easier to go to someone you know better than someone you don't."

"From the statement you gave police, you asked Mike to ring his parents, why was that?"

"Because several years ago. After Mike decided that it was in our best interested for our careers to end our relationship, I still went to visit his parents as they had been really nice to me and they had asked me to come and visit and I did. About two days into my stay, I had what the doctor called an emotional breakdown. I had started to blame Adam for things ending between Mike and I even thought at the time Mike said it was because of the rules and work. Mikes parents were there for me and helped me pull myself back together. Talking to them about what had happened helped me feel better in a way. The relief I felt about talking to someone about it and to someone who did not care and also it did not change how they were towards me helped lift some weight of my shoulders."

"Kate, the next day, you helped locate the other gunmen, in your statement you wrote down how one of them knew your name when he got hold of you. What was your reaction to that?"

"At that time. I was unsure how he knew my name as my name was covered by our boarding gear. I remained calm, as he had a gun pointed at me. Also I had Mike lying on the ground beside me. Having been in similar positions before, I then drew on my years of experience to remain calm but also be able to get my directions across to Mike of what we should do. Once he was cuffed, I felt relief."

"Now, later on that morning, you along with Commander Flynn and several other members of your crew entered Commander Whites Office to talk about what had unfolded. When you were informed that you were a target and Adam was behind it and that he was no longer in custody, how did you feel?"

"I felt unsafe. I felt like if I was left alone or went back to my own place he would get me. And make sure I got whatever it was he felt I deserved. I was scared for my life. And that scared me also, as I am normally this strong under control Executive Officer of Hammersley but the turning up of Adam, I felt like I became this weak child with no control over my emotions." Kate has tears coming down her face.

"Your Honour, I request that the jury get a copy of Lieutenant McGregor's statement of what Adam Gardner did to her as a child. Due to Lieutenant McGregor's current health issues and the nature of it, I think it is best this way. And as you all can see, the Lieutenant does not look well and has been unwell for a few weeks now. She has been to a doctor, who has told her it is stress related and to limit her stress levels. Your honour, is this ok by you?" Tim also walks up to the judge and passes over a medical certificate from Kate's doctor

"Ok Mr Sims, since sighting a medical certificate from Lieutenant McGregor's doctor, I will allow this to be done. Court will adjourn till 0900hrs tomorrow, where Mr Sims can continue his questioning of the Lieutenant. Lieutenant McGregor, you may leave the stand"

"Thank you" Kate says to the judge.

Once Kate is down, she goes straight up to Mike and into his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Kate was feeling very tired by the time they got home. While dinner was being dealt with, Kate took a shower and put on more comfortable clothes. Once she had eaten some food, she headed off to bed. Mike goes in a few minutes later, after helping clear the table.

"Honey, you ok?" Mike asks her and he sits on the edge of the bed beside Kate, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling very tired. I just want to sleep."

"Ok, I will let you sleep. I will join you later on, ok?"

"That is ok." Mike leans down and kiss Kate forehead, she closes her eyes.

"Sleep well, my dear" Mike says before he gets up and leaves the room.

A few hours later, Mike returns to the room to get in to bed. Once in bed, he spoons up behind Kate and puts his arm around her, without thinking places his hand down at her stomach and rested it there.

_**Day Four**_

Kate, Mike and his parents along with Steve, Maxine and now a few of the crews were also there. To provide support for Kate. Even Sally had come along as well. Kate was feeling a little better, having only been sick once this morning. Megan's trick had worked, much to Kate's relief.

Once they entered the court room, Kate was called back up to the witness stand. She held on to the handkerchief that Mike had given her for the day. It had his smell on it and it was providing some comfort to her.

The judge starting talking and before long Kate was back to answer questions form Tim

"Kate, what was your school life?"

"School was a lonely place for me. I would spend my spare time doing homework, study, and reading. I would often be teased for this. I did not have many friends while at school. I was to focus on getting good grades, so that I could do something with my life."

"What were your grades like?"

"My grades were always good. I passed everything well and I graduated top of my school for that year."

"So, even with what was going on at home, you were able to get your school work done?"

"Yes, by hard work"

"I would like to show the jury these x-rays that were taken the same week Charges were laid against Adam Gardner. As you can see on these x-rays, it shows a number of healed fractures. On one arm, you can see the healed broken bones. On the skull, you can see that Kate has sustained some bone damage to her cheek bones, Jaw, and sinus area. You will also see that there is a number of healed bruised fractures or cracked ribs. But also with her line of work, she does get ribs injury and it is hard to tell how old they are and what are old and what is new. Now from the surgeon who performed and reviewed these x-rays for me, he said that these injuries, 99% of the time show up in abuse cases. On her wrists, you can see on both wrist a thicken area, I was explained that this is common, when someone grabs the child's wrist and then twists it and that over time weakens the wrist and also gives hair line cracks that are not seen. He said the only other time he sees these types of injuries are in people who take injuries to their body via their line of work. Like stunt workers, Bull riders, boxers. Now, if Kate McGregor was indeed telling lies then why would she have all these sorts of injuries? Yes, her line of work is physical and demanding and has resulted in some injuries. But from her Navy Medical records, 99% of those have been bruised or cracked ribs from the impact of bullets hitting the Kevlar vests and the only other injury I have found is the gunshot wound to her left arm. So I can safely say and feel that, all these other injuries are not from her line of work but from the abuse that Adam Gardner subjected to her as a child. It is not uncommon for children who have seen or been abused to work in the field where they help bring these sorts of people in. Either via being a police officer, working the Navy or working behind the scenes as a crime scene investigator. Your Honour, that is all my questions for Lieutenant McGregor at this time."

"Thank you, Mr Sims, your witness now, Mr Watson"

"Thank you, Your Honour. Lieutenant McGregor, my client Adam Gardner says he never did the things you said he did and that you had someone else do it to you, is this true?"

"No, not at all"

"Then why Lieutenant McGregor, did you lie about your relationship with Commander Flynn?"

"I have never lied"

"Pardon you never lied then, why did no one know?"

"No one asked, so I never had to say anything"

"Lieutenant McGregor, when you had your first relationship with Commander Flynn nine years ago, was it to get top of the class?"

"No"

"Lieutenant McGregor, are you sure you were not using sex to further your career within the navy. By making sure that Commander Flynn gave you top grades because you were good in bed?"

"No, not at all"

"Pardon me, Lieutenant McGregor, are you saying no? From what I have heard, you tend to sleep around to get what you wan't. Is this not true?'

"It is not true, I have never slept around."

"Are you sure about that?'

"Yes, I am. I have only ever done it with one person" Kate bites back. Tears are running down her face. Mike is sitting down trying to control himself. Marshall can see Mike is struggling to keep it together here.

"Are you saying, you only sleep with one person, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, that is true"

"And does this person know that?"

"Yes, he does" Kate says looking directly at Mike. Mike smiles at her.

"Is this person your current boyfriend, Commander Mike Flynn?"

"Yes"

"And does he believe you?"

"Yes, he does" Kate says softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So, how long into your fling with Commander Flynn nine years ago, did you start to sleep together?" Mike whispers under his breath "_It was no fling, you bastard". "Mike?"_ Steve says to him "_I loved her from the day I set eyes on her but rules, stupid rules stopped us, in the end I left so she could live her dream, shattering mine in the process"_ Mike replies to Steve. Steve sits there thinking to himself.

"And in what term do you mean sleep together?" Kate replies. Sick of hearing about her private life.

"When did the two of you start to have intercourse?"

"Six weeks after we first meet"

"And six weeks later, Commander Flynn left you for someone else, correct?"

"Incorrect. He left 3 months later to return to Cairns, to be posted back onto Hammersley at the request of Commander Steve Marshall. We both decided that its the best to end things. Mike did not want what had happened to jeopardise my chances and dreams I had for my career within the Navy."

"Lieutenant McGregor, Adam claims that you would often do things to cause injury or bruises on yourself. He states that you were always falling over and hurting yourself against things, isn't this true?"

"No, it is not"

Mr Watson asked Kate more questions, but she was struggling with it all. Mike asked their lawyer if there was any way to stop things as he was starting to get worried for Kate. She was going to say something soon and he just hoped it would not cause issues.

"Excuse me, Mr Watson, you have no idea at all what I have had to deal with and accept in my life. But the worse thing I hate is being disrespected. I am a Naval Officer, one who takes great pride in what she does and one that deserve to be respected regardless of what has happened. I do not like the tone you use with me and I will not accept it. You are damn well lucky you are not a sailor on my boat, or you would be on toothbrush cleaning duty for a month for talking to me like that." Kate informs Mr Watson in her do not piss me off Officer Tone. The crew that are here today sit up straighter as if they could. They now that voice all too well. They all know not to piss of a superior officer

"Lieutenant, its not a nice way to talk to someone?"

"Excuse me if it's not acceptable to you. But in the Navy, we are taught to respect our fellow sailors regardless of rank. But being the second in command on a warship, I can and I will at times give out punishment that seems to fit with whatever that sailor has done something wrong. You ask 2Dads. I also only tend to use my officer tone when I am not impressed. My team, my crew, the family we have on Hammersley knows how far to push before I will pull them into line. I was nick names 'Princess Perfect', a name I hated because I worked my behind off to be top to be the best. I am also known as a hard task master. I make them work for it. If I had to work my behind off for something, they should too. If you insist in referring to me as some whore or slut, that is fine but talk to my mother about that, she knows what that is like, not me. " Replies Kate using her official Officer Tone.

"_She is pissed off, if the keeps pushing and she will snap soon" whispers Mike_

"_I don't want to know how you know that?" replies Steve_

"_Let's just say, the only way to snap her out of it will be via me, I am the only one who can snap her out of it once she gets really pissed off and if he does not stop soon, I might have to step in."_

"_What do you mean, Mike?"_

"_She can get so focus on what has made her angry that only me and my CO voice, is the only way to break her from it. I don't have to do it often, but sometimes I have too. If her syntax starts then.." Mike shakes his head_

"Wow, Lieutenant, you can be disrespectable. That is a good example of not listening to what is going on"

"Excuse me….sir" Kate stops and shakes her head. Mike leans forward and whispers to Tim. _"Tim, you got to stop this now, this has gone too far, she has switched to XO mood pissed off. XO mood not something we see very much of. And I am the only one who can break her out of it."_ Tim walks over to the Judge to talk to him while Mr Watson asks another question

"Come on Lieutenant, the way you are talking is all high and mighty, as if you are better than everyone here in this room. You just think you are the only one that matters and what you say is truth but that is not true Lieutenant, you are only **A LIEUTENANT,** nothing of important at all. And since in here you can't sleep around to get Adam found guilty, you are using your rank to pull all high and mighty, why don't you stop the act for us all and show your true self." Replies Mr Watson. He makes sure to make her feel humiliated. Swain notices Mike gets tense. Swain knows what is going on and he knows Kate has got to the point where Mike is going to have to step in to get her to snap out of it.

"Excuse me…If you think…a Lieutenant yes **A… LIEUTENANT** is nothing important.. You have no idea at all" Kate bites back with more fury in her tone of voice. Tim has been talking to the Judge and comes back to Mike. "_Mike, he said go for it". "Thanks"_ replies Mike. Swain is shaking his head.

"Swain, what's wrong?" asks Dutchy

"When she gets pissed off like this, she uses her syntax to get her point across, this is very rare and when it does happen, only the CO can bring her out of it."

"Oh, that explains it then." Jim watches on with some shock and some better understanding of things.

"Interesting way to get your statement across, Lieutenant"

"Interesting….you have… no idea...at all." Replies Kate using pauses to make her statement come across more. Her officer voice has the crew members concerned now she hardly ever gets like this. Mike decides he needs to step in and step in now.

"Lieutenant McGregor" Mike says in his CO voice. Which is very firm and strict, which catches a few off guard as he looks like a gentle giant. Everyone's head snap towards his voice. The crew now this voice. Kate heads snaps straight towards Mike and his voice.

"Yes...Sir" replies Kate in her officer tone. This shocks everyone including the crew, Marshall and Maxine.

"**Lieutenant,** do we need to go over your syntax use?" Mike replies in a very authority voice. But still firm and strict as well. Most in the room are not sure how to handle this. As Mike is also standing up very straight and tall with his arms behind his back just in front of Kate. Looking directly at Kate and she is looking directly at him.

"No Sir, you do not"

"Good to hear that, X. X, do we also need to have a talk about when to use your officer tone too?"

"No Sir, not at all" Kate replies softly.

"Good to hear that too, X. Now X, do we need to go find that missing Elephant and two giraffes that could have gone overboard?"

"Sir, I think you said there was no need to look for the elephant but he giraffes yes" Kate replies trying not to laugh."

"Please remember,this is our last talk about syntax then, X." Mike replies before walking away.

When Mike gets back to his seat. The Judge has declared lunch break. Kate comes over catching what Dutchy says

"Sir, what has an Elephant and giraffes got to do with syntax?" Mike and Kate giggles. Kate moves and sits beside Mike, Mike pulls her close to him.

"Well Dutchy, when Kate was first posted to us and we were on the old Hammersley, we had one of our throat ripping debates as we call them. I wan't to search for this missing sailor who had fallen off his yacht during a bad storm over night. The X here thought it was stupid and that we could not even find an elephant or two giraffes, if they had gone overboard. She also made a syntax error at the same time. That was herr first and last syntax conversation till now."

"Did you find the missing sailor?"

"Yes and his dead mate too. But right now Mike, I am starving, so let's go eat." replies Kate.

They all head off to eat lunch.


	33. Chapter 33

When they returned back to the Courtroom, Mike was called up to the stand. He glanced around before standing and making his way over to the witness box to begin giving testimony. He raised his hand and recited his oath to tell the truth.

Mr Sims Mike and Kate's lawyer starts his questioning of Mike.

"Commander Flynn, as we are all aware here, you are currently in a personal and professional relationship with Lieutenant McGregor. Has she ever used your relationship with her when at Watson bay to obtain high grades?"

"No"

"Commander Flynn, has Lieutenant McGregor ever used the fact that you have had a personal relationship before, to blackmail you to get promotions?"

"No, not at all."

"Commander Flynn, you and Lieutenant McGregor have worked together for over four years now. Has she ever been more than professional while on duty apart from that evening when Adam was on board Hammersley?"

"No, never. That was the first time."

"How would you describe Lieutenant McGregor in a professional manner?"

"Lieutenant McGregor is one of the best Lieutenants I have had the pleasure of working with."

"Are you saying this because she is your girlfriend?"

"No, not at all"

"Commander, can you explain what it has been like working alongside Lieutenant McGregor from the start till now?"

"At the start, it was a shock to see her on Hammersley. Shock to see her at all. It was a little icy at the start. She came to me, after I had just fired my 5th XO in a row. I was told to be patient and bear it for the next 6 months until I got a replacement. During those six months, we had our ups and downs, like most of us do. She was doing a job that she never done before without any training. She was learning about patrol boats, which are different to frigates, where she had come from, while also learning about the role of XO to CO. During that time, we built up a good working partnership, I then asked her to stay on, which she accepted. Over time we got our grove and we started working extremely well together. This is very important with our job. You spend so much time living in close quarters with each other that you have to get along. This 'getting along 'and being able to read each other and predict things that the other might do has helped us out on several occasions. She has always been very professional, even when we have had to deal with tragedies on board. I can't fault her in her work. All I can do is praise her, for how she handles herself and deals with everything that is thrown at her."

"What things has she had to deal with, that have been thrown at her, as you put it?"

"Only after a year with us we were working in Samaru, I was part of an extraction team that included myself, and four of my crew. We were rescuing four injured SAS troops. One of them was her boyfriend at the time. She stayed focused and calm. When we got back to the beach to meet the RHIB's for the extraction, we came under mortar fire and both Captain Roth and I got injured. As a result she became acting CO of Hammersley, and had to organise everything. This was whilst not knowing if I would make it; or whether her boyfriend at the time was ok. She took control and did as she was asked and finished off our orders from Navcom before returning back to Cairns. For her actions on this occasion alone she received praise from Commander Marshall. The other time was only a few…months ago, when I was taken hostage and believed to have died whilst being blown up in a sub…Lieutenant McGregor took control yet again of Hammersley. She got the crew working and went after the person they believed responsible for the explosion. She was able to get the crew to stay focused while they were grieving for the loss of their CO. Once they boarded their target, they found me alive and well. There have also been other times when she has been leading boarding's when it does not go according to plan, she will just change tactics and get the job done, without me having to tell her what to do. She has also been divisional officer and helped out a number of our crew with personal issues and gets to know them all and what makes them tick."

"Commander Flynn, how many times have you and Lieutenant McGregor been involved with each other?"

"This would make attempt number 3. 3rd time lucky, I hope" Mike looks at Kate and smiles. Kate smiles back at him.

"When were the other ones?"

"Watson Bay, then when I took a shore posting a year ago at Navcom. And now."

"Commander Flynn, have you noticed at any time while working with and alongside Lieutenant McGregor that she has acted in any way to make you suspect or think that she would do anything to make sure she would get a promotion that was out of line?"

"No, not at all."

"Commander Flynn, on the evening that Lieutenant McGregor came to you while on board Hammersley, was this the first time she had reacted like she had?"

"Yes, it was."

"How did you feel at the time?"

"I was a bit shocked and surprised to have her come straight up to me and sit on my lap. And more so the fact, she was in tears. I, then, become very worried for her. She requested that I call my parents which I did."

"Why did you become worried for her?"

"I had never seen her this upset, well not upset, scared before."

"What makes you say she was scared?"

"Upset people don't talk about escape routes. And Lieutenant McGregor was going on about being safe and escape routes."

"How was she over the course of the night, Commander Flynn?"

"She was unsettled most of the night. It took some time for her to calm down and fall asleep. Once asleep, she was restless, tossing and turning. At some stage she screamed out which, woke me up. I then settled down beside her and held her, which helped her to calm down some more and she did sleep better, before that I had been asleep in my chair in my cabin."

"Is this a normal thing to do onboard?"

"No, not normal but it all depends on the situation at the time, to be honest. And my father informed me that she might not want me to be too far away, so I thought the best place for her was in my cabin. I had someone stay outside my door, just in case we needed them."

"And how was she the next day?"

"The next morning, she was better. She was still unsure and stood close to me at all times. When she was informed that we had Adam and her mother under armed guard she did calm down some more and relaxed a bit, but I could tell she was still not her normal self."

"Commander Flynn, why did you send her out to help find the gun men and more so alongside you as your partner?"

"One thing you can always count on with Lieutenant McGregor is, she is work focused. She may have been worried about Adam. But I know that by asking her to help, she would do it. Pairing her with myself was more to do with the way we can communicate with each other, without speaking much. We can read each other's body language. I also knew that leaving her behind while I went out would not work. She loves her job and when she can, she will be there."

"Now Commander, from what we have already heard in this court room and from your report to the AFP. That the events that followed in Commander White office, how would you put it…protective of Lieutenant McGregor. Would you not say?"

"I would have done the same for any of my crew. I may have gone a little bit further with her by ringing my parents to come and get us, but everything else I would have done; no matter which member of my crew it was, who may have been in the same situation."

"Commander Flynn, has Lieutenant McGregor ever lied to you about anything in your personal or professional life?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Now Commander Flynn, how was she over the next few days, as we do know she spent the week with you and your parents?"

"The first night back, she was very withdrawn. Over the week I noticed her slowly start to come back to her normal self. The days when she spoke to the AFP, she would come home even more withdrawn and down. She never wanted to really talk and if she did, she would just wish it would all go away. She hardly ate anything the first few days.

"Thank you, Commander. Your honour that are all the questions I have for now."

"Thank you. Due to the time, we will have Mr Watson do his questioning in the morning. Court is adjourned till 0900hrs tomorrow.

Once they were home Mike and Kate cooked dinner together while Mike's parents sat outside talking. Every so often they would hear some laughter coming from the kitchen. They were pleased that both Mike and Kate were trying to relax at a time like this.

Later after dinner had been eaten and cleared away Mike and Kate had made the move to the bedroom and were cuddled up in the bed.

"Kate"

"Yeah Mike?" She said softly.

"When we return to Hammersley you know I won't be letting you do any boarding's," he told her.

"I guessed that and I am ok with it."

"Really?" Mike says sounding a tad surprised

"Yes Mike I am fine with it." She told him and smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ok, that was not how I expected it to go"

"What do you mean by the Mike?"

"Normally if I even try and take a boarding away, you make sure that I know how you feel about it and demand it back."

"Yes true, but in those instances I was not possibly carrying our child."

"So the idea of that you could be pregnant is growing on you is it?" He asked her.

"Yes it is. The more I think about it the more I am hoping I am"

"Really?" He gasped.

"Yes."

"Does it bother you that we aren't engaged or married?' He asked her sounding serious.

"No, not at all. I think that if we do it now people will think I trapped you into this. Even though we would know different some people will still think that and I don't want that to be said about us."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Mike are you sure you are ok with this?"

"More than anything honey my only concern is that if you aren't how will you feel because it be a few more weeks before we can find out for sure?"

"Well if I'm not maybe we should try?" Kate rolls over and looks at Mike with a grin on her face

"Is that so is it?'

"Oh yes and maybe we should get some more practice in right now." Kate learns in kissing him. Before too long their talk is forgotten while the enjoy the pleasures that each gives to the other


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 30

Day Five – Friday

Court House

Mike is back up on the witness stand. He stands there as Adam's Lawyer looks over at him and knows that whatever is thrown at him he has to keep his cool. Certainly not easy when already he could feel his hands started to clench into fists. He exhaled slowly and looked around the crew seeing most of them there in support and he knew that the jury had also noticed this. Turning he looked back at Watson, Adam's lawyer and prepared himself for the first question.

"Commander Flynn yesterday you mentioned that Lieutenant McGregor never used her relationship with you to gain better grades or later on promotions. Can you be totally sure about this? Are you sure she was not using you to get what she wanted?"

"Yes I am totally sure," Mike said briefly.

"Now Commander I know that in fact when you attended Lieutenant McGregor's school reunion that there was a relationship going on at that stage. Several people saw you two kissing and being very close. More closer than two people should be if they were only in a professional relationship. Is this correct?"

"Kate and I have been in a personal relationship for several months before going to the Brass about it.," Mike bit out before he forced himself to relax once more. This was only the second question and already he wanted to thump the other man. Taking a breath he looked at his crew and then back to the lawyer readying himself for the nest question.

"And what made you go to the Brass?"

"We decided that we want this to work one way or another so we contacted them. I had my Coxswain get the forms that were needed and that so that we could send them off. As he is the medical officer on board and the police officer he needed to know this."

"Could you explain the reasoning why you wanted your relationship to work this time in particular? There were two other times that you could have made it work is that not correct. What is so different this time?"

"This time it seems right. The first time I was worried about her career, she was both a young woman and officer and I was very ambitious for both of us, myself and her. The second time I had no choice but to return to Hammersley as Commander White and the brass needed a CO for her after having to sack the last one. This time I will do whatever I need to and the brass knows this and is helping out as they can. There are certain factors stopping either one of us leaving the boat so we are making it work," He knew his words weren't just in answer to the lawyer's question but also a vow to Kate and a declaration to those who knew them.

"Are you sure that she is not using you to get the CO promotion for Hammersley?"

"I am totally sure she is not using me to get command of Hammersley."

"Well it would be easy for you to recommend her for a promotion to Lieutenant Commander then she would become the CO of Hammersley. Wouldn't she?"

"A promotion would not mean she would automatically get command of Hammersley; she could get command of another patrol boat here based in Cairns or based out of another base. And at this stage it would be a good few more months before I can even look at stepping down from Hammersley."

"And why is that?" Watson asked looking over at Mike, his tone of voice somehow superior.

"Sorry cannot tell you as it is classified even I don't know all the details. I only get what info is needed to know for me at the time and that is all," Mike grinned, enjoying giving that answer.

"Sounds fishy to me Lieutenant?"

"Well it may sound fishy to you but it is the truth. Feel free to check with my superiors. "Mike paused letting his words sink in as he met the gaze of the other man almost daring him to question him more on that subject; he'd quite willingly tell him where to go.

Watson changed tactic.

"Commander Flynn are you sure that Lieutenant McGregor has not flaunted her sexuality to you to get what she wanted?"

"Work wise, no not at all."

"What about personally?"

"Yes." Mike swallowed a lump in his throat sensing where this was heading.

"Was this how you two become to be in a sexual relationship when at Watson Bay?"

"No!" Mike exclaimed tension making his hands clench into fists beside him as he stood there.

"No?" Watson questioned raising his eyebrow as he looked across at Mike. "Do you mean no you weren't in a sexual relationship with her? That is contrary to the testimony we have already heard here. Perhaps you could enlighten us as to how you came to be in asexual relationship with her, and when?"

Mike took a deep breath glaring over at the other man. 'God!' he thought, he was going to have to relive this for everyone to hear, how their so-called private life would no longer be private.

"The night that it happened I knew she never been with anyone." Mike began. "That night, it wasn't planned but I had prepared a nice candlelit dinner for us at the place I was staying. I cooked the meal for her. I wanted her to feel special. I wanted her to know, to feel like someone cared for her. There was music playing in the background. After the dinner we moved to the couch. I had a few candles going in there was well so we had this lovely soft lighting. It was romantic." He paused looking at his crew and seeing few smirks, so now they knew he could do romance, he thought, and he was going to pay for it. Knowing exactly what they were like with practical jokes. "We started kissing like we had done so many times before. We sat there kissing for about what must have been twenty minutes before we moved into the bedroom. Kate asked me to make love to her and that is what I did."

"When you guys did it. Did she seem to you a person who had done it before or not?"

"She definitely had never done it before." Mike said feeling angry at the intrusive questioning.

"How can you be sure about this?"

"Well several things at the time, reactions, movements and such if she had done it before she would not have reacted like she did."

"Did this not put you off?"

"No not at all. I loved her it seems like nothing to me. I felt honored that I was the one she choose."

"And you never had a problem waiting for her?"

"No not at all. If a woman does not wont intercourse straight away that is their choice and it should be respected. I respected her when she told me she had never done it before and was waiting for that special person before doing it."

"Commander Flynn the Navy is mainly a male dominated world. For woman to get ahead the must have to do things outside of the norm to get there don't you think?"

"Sir if that is what you think the Navy is like then think again. The Navy does not discriminate between the sexes. If they think you are ready for promotion then you will get it. If they think you can do that job then you will get it. If not then you won't. The Navy is against sleeping around to get what you won't and have harsh penalties in force for such behaviour. We have a code of ethics that we are to stick by."

"This 'code of ethics' what is its view on sleeping around?"

"If the so called allegations are found to be true via an inquest you are then court marshaled and deal with any other punishment that is handed to you via the Brass."

"What do you think of the code of ethics?"

"I personally think they are good and well worth it." Mike muttered.

"Commander have you ever seen Lieutenant McGregor dress in a sexual way?"

"No."

"Not even when you have been together on dates?"

"When we go out she dresses up wonderfully. She is modest in what she wears but she always seems to find outfits that make her look stunning without flaunting herself."

"Those are all the questions that I have for now your honor" Mr. Watson addressed the Court.

"Thank you Mr. Watson. Commander Flynn you may step down now. Court is adjourned for an hour for lunch."

Everyone stands up and begins moving out of the courtroom. The murmur of voices and the fall of footsteps echo around the room until it empties. The crew headed outside, with the others and waited for Mike and Kate to join them, talking softly amongst themselves.

Mike walks up to Kate and gives her a big hug before Marshall pats Mike on the back and tells him that he did a good job up there.

"Let's go." He announces and leads Kate out.

When they arrive outside they see the whole crew standing and waiting. The crew start talking and some of them hug Kate while others shake Mike's hand. Watching on is Kate's mum. She watches as Mike and Kate walk up to the other Navy personal and they greet as if they are family. She remembers a few faces from that day that the Hammersley rescued them.

"Hey guys can we go eat I am starving," Kate says in a jovial voice keeping things light.

"Why am I not surprised" Replies Mike as he pulls Kate to him and hugs her again.

He leads everyone off to a local Café to get lunch, his parents along with; Steve and Maxine follow behind the main group.

In the café everyone sits down together. The crew pulling together some of the tables to make one big one as they shuffle around getting seated. Mike, Kate and most of the crew want Marshall, Maxine and Mike's parents to sit with them, as far as they are concerned they are all family. A waitress comes over and takes the rather large lunch order.

"You must be eating for two if you are ordering that much food" Mike whispers in Kate's ear after noticing what she had ordered for herself smiling. In the confusion of the lunch ordering no one else had noticed that she seemed to have picked out half the menu for herself.

"So what if I am" replies Kate quietly to Mike.

"Hey you two other there stop whispering to each other" pipes up Charge

"Sorry Charge!" they both reply with grins on their faces.

The food arrives and they start to eat. It is then that Swain notices that Kate has ordered more food than she would normally eat. He wonders why at first thinking that maybe she is going to share it. But as he thinks back to how she has been of late something else clicks in his brain and he smiles at them. Kate catches his smile. She shakes her head as she smiles back at him.

"X you've surely eaten enough for two there." Calls out Dutchy.

As soon as the comment comes out of his mouth Mike and Kate's heads snap up and look towards him. They both have equal looks of semi-shock and on their faces.

"Sir, X, what are you not telling us?" Asks Charge

"Nothing Charge" Replies Mike

"Really Sir?"

"Yes Charge nothing to tell you or the rest of the crew, thank you."

"Well that comment from Dutchy got you both looking a tad shocked and surprised at the same time."

Kate nudges Mike.

"Whatever is going on with them is their business so drop it" Swain says to everyone

"Hey why don't we all have a get together on the weekend BBQ at someone's place? Be good to let the hair down and relax some." Says Harpy

"Excellent Idea there Harpy. Why don't we do it tonight at my place 1900hrs bring your own beer and something for the BBQ that will give us plenty of time to get sorted and two days for you lot to recover before Monday." Replies Mike

"What about your parents Mike?"

"You be fine about it won't you mum and dad?'

"Sure thing be nice to see what you and your crew get up too for R&R." replies Mikes mum. Everyone starts laughing.

They all head back to the court house. The afternoon sessions goes by fast. Neither Mike nor Kate listens to much of what is said. The witness is from the defense and Mr. Watson is questioning him. The few times they do listen they can tell that their lawyer is pulling apart their stories of events. This makes Kate feel a tad better. The whole time they are sitting there Mike is holding Kate's hand and not once does he let it go.


	35. Chapter 35

Once home Mike, Kate and his parents start to sort out the house and stuff ready for the BBQ that they are having.

"Mike why did you suggest your place?" Asks Kate

"Because it means I don't have to worry about driving or getting home."

"And who will clean up the mess that is left by everyone?"

"Me in the morning" Kate laughs at what Mike says

"What don't you believe me?"

"Um nope not at all I can bet you will be too hung over and by the time you get up your mum and I would have done it all." When Mike looks towards Kate he sees her eating a banana something he knows she does not eat.

"Um Kate what is that you are eating?"

"A Banana why have you not seen anyone eat a banana before?"

"Yes I have thank you, but I have never seen you at one before?" Kate stands there stunned

"Um well that is because I never liked them till now" Mike's mum hears her comment

"Kate it is most likely what they call a food craving. You get them when pregnant you know."

"Right another thing to add to the 'we think I might be pregnant list'." Kate stands there shaking her head.

"Kate it is ok if you are." Replies Mike in a soft caring voice.

"I know but three weeks of vomiting in the morning and thinking it is stress to this last week thinking it might be something else. Is a pain. I just won't to know." Kate replies she ends up in tears. Mike walks over to her and pulls her in to a hug.

"We will know soon honey." Mike replies hugging Kate. They stay like this for about five minutes before they break apart and finish getting sorted.

About half an hour later the crew starts to turn up. Maxine and Steve also come alone after being invited by Mike and Kate to join them. John and Steve decide to man the BBQ neither of them trusting the crew to work it properly.

The night is going well. Everyone is enjoying themselves including Kate. Maxine, Steve and Swain notice how Kate is staying well clear of wine which she normally drinks without any problems. Maxine makes a note to ask Kate about it on Monday. Deciding no point in upsetting a good relaxing night with their crew.

Around midnight the last few members of the crew that are there head off into town. Mike parents and also Mike and Kate head off to bed.

The rest of the weekend Mike and Kate enjoy relaxing together.

Monday comes and it is back to court for them. They sit and listen to what the witnesses have to say about Kate and what she was like at school. Kate starts to block it all out as it is hard for her to listen to what is being said. God do they have to bring up my school years and how they all treated me it was hard enough then dealing with why bring it all up now. So what I was a loner who spent her time doing homework or assignments. God how is Mike going to handle everything so far he has been good. But after all of this will he won't to be with me? No Kate stop those thoughts he has stuck by you so far he will stick by you. He wants a future with you. He is even happy if you are pregnant and if not he is happy for us to try for a baby.

Mike sits by Kate the whole day holding her hand. He at times whispers to her but he notices that she does not hear him. She seems to be miles away thinking.

Tuesday

Somehow there is more witness to be called. Mike and Kate just won't this over with. During the morning Steve's mobile goes off he takes the call outside the court room. He re-enters the court room.

"Mike that was Maxine Hammersley been crashed sailed" Mike looks at him with shock

"What we on leave" Mike whispers back

"Sorry you needed."

"Ok do you know why?"

"Chandlers has broken down you need to take some parts out and then finish off their patrol."

"Ok thanks Steve." Mike leans forward and tabs Tim on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes Mike" replies Tim

"Kate, the crew and I have been crashed sailed we have to go now"

"Oh, ok then let me talk to the judge before you leave"

"Ok" replies Mike

"Excuse me your honour can I speak to you?" asks Tim

"Yes you may" replies Judge Brown

"I have just been informed that Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor and the crew need to leave they have been crashed sailed."

"Ok thank you Mr Sims. Excuse Commander Marshall?" asks the Judge

"Yes Sir?" replies Steve standing up where he is sitting

"The information Mr Sims provided me is this correct that Commander Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor and the crew have been crashed sailed."

"Yes that is correct I have just received a phone call stating HMAS Hammersley needs to be crashed sailed as another one of our Patrol Boats has uncounted some issues and needs some parts taken out to them and Hammersley will be taking over their patrol till the other patrol boats is back running again. I will be staying here in the court room till this is all over with." Replies Steve

"Ok Mr Sims and Mr Watson do you have any more questions for them?"

"No your honour" they both reply at the same time

"Ok then they may leave."

"Thank you" replies Steve. Mike, Kate and the crew that are in the court get up and leave. Once outside Mike and Kate inform the rest of the crew that they are crash sailing. Mike and Kate head to Navcom while the others head straight to Hammersley.

Kate is in a way relieved to be out of the court room and doing something else she can get herself back focused on her job and her work. Something she loves. But what Kate does not know is Mike has while she has been ringing around the crew he has ordered some ginger ale to be delivered with the supplies for Kate to drink. Plus he has added a few other things to the list for her as he has noticed her change in eating habits over the last week. Not just bananas but she is also enjoying lemon in her water, and is drinking decafe just in case she is.

The car ride to Navcom.

"Honey you know the crew are going to notice your new eating habits while we are out on patrol?"

"I know I am just hoping I can hide it more than anything."

"Kate come on Bananas are going to be a giveaway something is up when they start seeing you eat them. 99% of the crew know you can't stand them. And of course there is going to be the fact of you not doing any boarding's as well."

"Yea I know 2Dads is going to have a field day…Oh god Nikki" Kate says to herself

"What about Nikki?"

"I think 2Dad's and her have paired up and he is feeding her information. All I need is her ringing or emailing me for more information about us."

"Kate honey please don't worry about what anyone says. The most important thing is that you are going to be ok out there? I don't won't you to have to worry about anything. I will lead the boarding's when needed but we will have to let Swan know that you are still not well and that you might be pregnant just in case anything happens. The rest of the crew can just be told you are not well." Mike says while he places a hand on Kate's leg as a show or comfort and support

"Ok" replies Kate as they pull into Navcom

They head off to Maxine office who then gives them their orders she then asks to speak to Kate alone. Mike is not too happy about it but allows it when Maxine tells him it is nothing major just some woman to woman stuff. About 15mins later Kate leaves Maxine office feeling slightly better about things.

An hour later Hammersley is leaving the docks to head off to met up with the Chandlers. Everyone has been informed not to touch the ginger ale that is on board as that is their XO and of course this gets 2Dads thinking about what could be up with the X. She gets special food.

Hammersley reach HMAS Chandlers the following morning. Charge, Dutchy and Harpy take over the parts that are needed so they can return to base for proper repairs. Once that is done. Hammersley starts doing the Chandlers Patrol route that Maxine has informed them about. They only come across one FFV which Mike leads. Putting Kate in charge doing a Command State Oscar. Kate is enjoying just sitting there watching what is going on she is worried about Mike and if anything happens but she is surprised by how she feels about not being out there. God this is weird I thought I would be angry hacked off, maybe even disappointed but I feel relieved that I am not going out there. As soon as we are back at base I am going to the doctor and asking for a pregnancy test. I have never felt like this not even when I have been sick or injured I have always wanted to go out there and do my job. Why is sitting in this chair waiting for updates so easy to do this time around normally I hate it. Kate thinks to herself while keeping an eye out on what is happening in front of her and also between updates from Mike.

As the FFV have no fish on board Mike sends them back over the line. Letting them know next time they won't be so lucky. The fact they have no fish sets warning bells off for Mike. Ok they have no fish. Some bait but no fish. They must of off loaded to a mother ship not so long ago. They got plenty of food but they look like they have been out here for a few weeks. Wonder how many other FFV's are around. And where could the mother ship be. Mike thinks to himself.

Back in Cairns

On Tuesday the court heard more information from witness that Mr Watson called to the stand. It was another long day. Marshall was surprised at the things that were being said about Kate and he was very pleased that neither Kate or Mike were here to hear what was being said. Mikes parents were there. But Marshall knows Mike well and he would not of taken what was being said very well. And Kate well god knows how it would have affected her. That evening Marshall has dinner with Mike's parents.

Wednesday comes and the lawyers wrap up their cases by going over things that have been said and stated. Around 1500hrs everyone leaves the court house while the jury go to decide what verdict Adam will face Guilty or not guilty. Nothing is heard from them for the rest of the afternoon.

Thursday came Marshall was at Navcom when he and Maxine got a phone call to go to the court house it was around 1300hrs as the verdict is about to be handed out. They head off to meet up with Mikes parents and also Mr Sims.

Once at the court house Maxine asks Mr Sims if she could have her phone on so that Mike and Kate can hear the verdict. Mr Sims checks with the Judge and he is ok with it.

Hammersley

Somewhere out at sea

"Hammersley Leading Seaman Dixon Speaking?"

"This is Commander White speaking is Commander Flynn there please?"

"Sir Commander White for you?" RO says passing Mike the stat phone

"Maxine Mike speaking what can I do for you?" Replies Mike

"Mike we are at the court house the verdicts is about to be presented I thought you and Kate would like to hear it."

"That would be great Maxine let me get her" Mike replies he then picks up the ships intercom mic. "XO to the Bridge XO to the bridge at a rush" Kate arrives on the bridge. She looks at Mike. "Maxine is on the line jury is has returned" Kate stands there beside Mike

"She is here now Maxine"

"That is good my phone will be on speaker so try and keep noise level to a mini on the bridge please"

"Sure thing Maxine I will try my best." Maxine places her phone on the desk that Mr Sims is working from.

Once they were all seated the Judge started off

"Thank you everyone for returning to the court house. Members of the jury on the court of intimidation?" The court room goes dead quiet. Those on the bridge on Hammersley also go dead quiet RO has the ships VHF and other systems going via the comcen.

Everyone is waiting for the verdict to be read out.


	36. Chapter 36

_Once they were all seated the Judge started off_

"_Thank you everyone for returning to the court house. Members of the jury on the court of intimidation?" The court room goes dead quiet. Those on the bridge on Hammersley also go dead quiet RO has the ships VHF and other systems going via the comcen._

_Everyone is waiting for the verdict to be read out._

"Members of the jury on the count of intimidation?" Asks Judge Brown

"Guilty"

"On the court of 15 different child abuse related incidents?"

"Guilty on all"

"On the court of trying to detain?"

"Guilty"

"On the count of intimidation with intent to course body harm?"

"Guilty"

"On the count of hiring someone to kidnap and cause body harm?"

"Guilty"

"On the count of attempted murder?"

"Guilty"

"Thank you jury. Mr Gardner you will be held without bail till a date has been set for your sentencing. Thank you" The judge's hammer hits his desk in front of him hard.

"Attempted murder?" Marshall asks

"I put that in as when Adam organised the guys to get Kate he did not care if they killed her. The judge allowed it to stand as a charge on those grounds. As I had several reports stating that he said if you have to kill her then do so." Replies Mr Sims

"Right ok thanks."

They all shack hands with Mr Sims.

On Hammersley Mike and Kate stand there stunned


	37. Chapter 37

During the next four days on Hammersley nothing was said about Mike and him being romantic. He was waiting for it but nothing happened. What Mike did not know was that 2Dads had a plan working out for their next patrol.

**Monday**

Hammersley finally arrives back at home base. Mike and Kate have been a happy mood the last couple of days. No one knows why, par Swain who thinks he has an idea as to what they are happy about.

**Barry General Hospital**

Mike and Kate are sitting in the waiting area of the hospital. As Barry General also sees to the Navy sailors for anything that is required by them. As the doctor walks into the waiting area he looks around before speaking. He sees two offices dressed in their Naval Whites.

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor?" A doctor asks. Mike and Kate both look up. The doctor sees how close these too are. HE also notices Mike's hand on Kate's

"That is me" Kate replies as she stands up.

"Would you both like to come with me please?" Kate looks at Mike and puts her hand out for him. He stands up takes her hand and they both follow the doctor to a room. The doctor shows them to two seats that are in his office before he sits down himself.

"Ok Ms McGregor my name is Doctor Jon Brett what can I do for you today?" Kate is not sure what to say. Mike can sense she is unsure what to do here.

"Kate honey it is ok go ahead and ask" Mike says softly to Kate. The doctor notices the soft caring loving tone Mike uses with Kate. _Whatever is up with this lady at least she has this fine gentlemen with her to support her_ He thinks to himself.

"Umm I think I am pregnant" Kate chokes out. Mike gives her hand a squeeze and smiles at her.

"Ok and what makes you think this?"

"Well for the last four weeks I have not been very well. I came in two weeks ago approx. feeling unwell the doctor thought it was stress related due to work and personal related factors. After that visit I started to eat bananas which is a food I normally total hate. I am still vomiting in the morning but not as bad as a few weeks ago. And the other thing is that I am four days late. I have never been later before." The doctor goes through Kate's file on the computer and pulls up her blood work from two weeks ago.

"Ok Kate let's take some more blood work. I would like you to go give me a urine sample which we will test. I will compare this load of blood work with that of a few weeks ago. Now if you follow me Kate I will show you to the bathroom. You are more than welcome to stay here Mr Flynn." the doctor says after reading his name tag. Kate and the doctor leave the room.

Kate returns about 10mins later after having her blood taken and doing the urine sample for them. They sit and wait for the doctor to return.

Five minutes later the doctor returns to his office. He sits down.

"Well Kate it looks like you are pregnant. When was your last period?" Mike and Kate both smile. The doctor notices how happy they are by the news just by their smiles. _She may have been worried about asking me about this but by the looks of it these two are more than ready to be parents. They seem very happy by the news not often to do I see these sort of smiles._ The doctor thinks to himself.

"Just over five weeks ago. I have it for four to five days then go four weeks before it comes again. As I am on the pill and we do a five week cycle as it best with my system."

"Well with that information and how long your symptoms have been going on for I would say you are about four weeks along. The blood work which we will get back first thing tomorrow morning will confirm how far through you are. Now I am going to refer you on to the maternity area of the hospital so you can sort out a midwife. You will need to make an appointment to meet them."

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem and congratulations to you both." The doctor says shaking both their hands. Mike and Kate leave and head off to Maternity to sort out a midwife and make their next appointment. Both smiling like the Cat that got the mouse.

At home later that night they both are laying on the couch enjoying some alone time. Mike's parents headed back home after the trail had finished.

"So what would you like a girl or a boy?" asks Kate

"I don't really care as long as it is health and has all its fingers and toes I don't care what sex it is." Replies Mike Pulling Kate further up his chest so he can place his hand on her abdomen.

"Kate honey where do you want to live?"

"What do you mean Mike?" Kate asks puzzled at why Mike would be asking her this.

"Well I was thinking we should move in together. My place is big enough for us to raise a family. But I was not sure if you wanted to live here or find a new place?" Kate now gets why he asked

"Mike I would be happy to move in with you. And this house is perfect for raising a family in." Kate replies

"So when do you wont to fully move in since you do have a good percentage of your clothes already here?"

"How about tomorrow I will ring a moving company and they can bring everything over here I need and maybe we could give Ryan the use of my place." Mike is surprised by this

"Why do you wont to do that Kate he does have Maxine."

"Mike Maxine spoke to me a few days ago told me about what happened between you two 19years ago. And that with Stuart showing up and Ryan not being a match that you might be Ryan real father. She told me that she wanted me to hear it from her not you since. Because she would feel bad if it caused a rift between us. So I was thinking since he is an adult he may wont his own place somewhere away from the other officers somewhere he can call home relax unwind and forget about work. I know it is a big help when you can do that."

"Wow I can't believe Maxine told you about it all." Replies Mike shocked that Kate already knew.

"Yes she did. And she said if it was not for the 4 bottles of red wine you both drunk that night it would never have happened. She said what you two did was a mistake in a way. As in she was married and should never have done it. But Ryan was never a mistake."

"Well honey I am proud that you are thinking of him like this."

"Well that and I am sure he wants to post off so he can date Bird. It would give them somewhere private to explore their relationship with out others getting in the way."

"Well it better happen after he posts off not beforehand thank you." Mike replies Kate giggles.

They sit there in silence some more.

"So how do we tell the crew?" replies Kate?

"Shell we see how long it takes for them to find out?" Mike replies with some check.

"Well I think Swain already knows. I think he clicked at lunch the other week."

"That is Swain nothing passes by him"

"Nope but I would say the crew would notice as soon as I don't step on board Hammersley for our next patrol." Kate replies Mike is stunned

"What you standing down straight away?" Mike replies shocked

"Yes I am Mike. I don't won't anything happening to our baby. So I am going to go see Maxine tomorrow about it."

"God Kate I love you so much. Thinking of our unborn child over your own wants. God I love you?" replies Mike with so much love showing in his voice. Mike kisses the top of Kate's head.

_**One Week Later**_

_**Cairns Naval Docks**_

_**Hammersley**_

The crew are all on the boat getting ready to leave port. They had their shore leave extended the following Monday. They were all very pleased about the extra time a shore. No one knew why they got it except Mike and Kate. Kate had been to see Maxine and had suggested a new XO for Mike. Kate informed Maxine not to tell Mike who it was. She promised Maxine that this person would be up to Mikes stands. This person agreed to do it which helped Kate out heaps plus was happy as to keep Mike in the dark too.

The crew notice Mike and Kate walking towards Hammersley. Mike had his bag and briefcase with him. Kate had nothing she was in her whites just like Mike. They were in deep conversation when they arrived beside Hammersley.

"Mike you go put your stuff away in your cabin I will wait here for my replacement." Kate whispers to Mike. Mike nods his head and walks off. When he returns Kate is on the boat deck leaning over the railing Mike goes over to her.

"Hey you going to be ok?" asks Mike worry sounding in his voice

"Yea I will be. It is just strange I am not going out there with you. I won't be seeing you every day. I didn't think it be this hard." Replies Kate a lone tear falls down her face. The next thing they are interrupted by the sound of a female officer

"Guys get a move along these supplies do not load themselves. 2Dads stop playing jokes or you be scrubbing Hammersley with a toothbrush" Replies Nikki. The crew who know Nikki turn around and start talking to her.

"Nav you can't boss me around you don't work on Hammersley anymore" replies 2Dads with check. Kate stand on the boat with a huge grin on her face.

"Kate what am I missing" replies Mike. Kate says nothing.

"2Dad's I am no longer Nav to you but XO thank you and yes I can because I am your new XO now move it we sail in 30mins and these should already be on board." Replies Nikki. Dutchy stands there stunned. HE looks over at Mike and Kate.

"Kate is Nikki my new XO?" asks Mike

"Yes I told Maxine to ask her and keep it a secret I knew she be perfect for the job and most of all I don't have to worry about her falling for you and also she already knows what you are like. Perfect replacement for me I would say." Replies Kate. Nikki has now boarded Hammersley. And walks straight up to Mike and Kate.

"Pleasure to serve with you again Sir" Nikki says saluting her new CO

"Thank you Nav. Opps I mean Nikki. Sorry it will take some time to get use to as the XO and not Nav."

"No problem at all Sir. Do they know yet?"

"Well no not till you said something we not told them yet. Or the reason behind it either." Replies Kate to Nikki

"Well Boss next time we are back here at base we are having a BBQ to celebrate."

"Yes we will Nikki now can you pipe all sailors to the boat deck please so we can inform them of the change of XO's?" replies Mike

"Yes Sir" replies Nikki and she goes off to do it.

Five minutes later all the sailors on Hammersley are on the boat deck. Looking at Mike, Kate and Nikki.

"Well as some of you already know this is Lieutenant Nikki Cateano. She use to be the Navigator on Hammersley till two years ago when she was transferred to a frigate. Today she re-joins us as our new XO."

"What why Sir?" replies Dutchy. Confused as to why Kate is saddening leaving

"Dutchy, and the rest of you I am leaving for personal reason plus in my current state of health I am unable to do my job as Xo on Hammersley safely. So Nikki will be taking over my job." Replies Kate

"When will you be back Ma'am?" Asks charge

"I will not be returning to Hammersley in the near future I am starting a shore posting today?"

"Why?" asks Bird sounding sad. Mike takes Kate hand and starts to talk.

"Kate is leaving us as she is pregnant with our first child." Replies Mike. The crew cheer and say their congrats.

"So with this information you will understand why she is stepping down and Nikki is taking over?'

"Yes Sir we do" they reply

"I also expect all of you to respect her just like you do me. She knows all my punishments and if I hear of any one of you being out of line you will be wishing I was still here because you will not only be facing her but me when you return to base. Ok 2Dad's?" replies Kate in her officer tone. 2Dads just nods his head in agreement.

After a few more minutes of small talk Mike gets the crew to finish getting ready to leave. Kate and him leave Hammersley Mike gives Kate a big hug cuddle and then they kiss. When they break for air Mike leans his forehead on Kate's forehead.

"I'm going to miss you both" replies Mike

"Me too the bed is going to feel so empty tonight without you there" replies Kate

"Hey honey don't cry" Mike says as he wipes a few tears off kites face with his thumbs.

"Sorry I am just not use to this. We have spent the last five years basically living together and now we aren't?"

"We will be back in port soon. We out there for three weeks and you know what it is like we most likely be back for supplies or a quick turn around you will get to see me. There is also email and the phone you can ring me any time ok?" Kate just nods her head. Mike pulls her in to his chest; he kisses the top of her head.

"Honey I need to go know and you need to go see Maxine so you can start your shore posting ok?"

"Yep. Stay safe out there Mike"

"I will and you too if you need anything just ring me or my parents they be there for anything you need."

"Will do. Fair winds sailor" Kate replies while breaking free of Mike. Mike walks across the gangway and on to Hammersley he salutes turns and then waves to Kate before heading inside to get Hammersley off on its Patrol

Kate heads off to start her shore posting. Both looking forward to what the future brings for them both and their family.


End file.
